


Give Up the Ghost

by humapuma



Series: Give Up the Ghost [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Idiots in Love, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No mpreg ever, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse Commentary, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Soulmates, courtship rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Bucky Barnes is an anomaly; he's physically an Omega but has the body of an Alpha. He has a lot of the stubbornness too.Steve Rogers is an anomaly; he's a romantic and he believes in the traditions his parents raised him with.There's something about Steve that makes Bucky's Omega brain say,Mine.There's something about Bucky that makes Steve want to be more than a little reckless.PLEASE READThis is my first ever foray into A/B/O dynamics and is my own response to a lot of the things in this trope that make me angry. In this world, a lot of the 20th/21st century ideas, like Women's Lib, Civil Rights, and the LGBTIQ+ movement are present, but focused on Omegas and Betas. Even if you don't much care for A/B/O, give it a try?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
This is my first ever foray into A/B/O dynamics and is my own response to a lot of the things in this trope that make me angry. In this world, a lot of the 20th/21st century ideas, like Women's Lib, Civil Rights, and the LGBTIQ+ movement are present, but focused on Omegas and Betas.  
I made the moodboard. <3

Bucky Barnes was an anomaly. He was physically an Omega but had the body of an Alpha. He had a lot of the stubbornness too, which was a gift of his Alpha mother, Winifred. In her day, she had been active in the Omega Rights Movement and spearheaded a “Take Back the Night” campaign meant to improve safety and treatment of Omegas and Betas.

When she and Bucky’s dad, George – also an Alpha – had begun to see one another, he became an activist too. Though it had taken falling in love with Winnie and facing the prejudice their relationship brought for him to recognize the need for it. His parents had disowned him when they announced their engagement. When they decided to start a family, Winnie opted to carry both Bucky and Rebecca herself, which was _unusual_ for her designation.

When Bucky presented and went into heat at age fifteen, Winifred Barnes cared for him and helped him through. Afterward, she went over birth control options, suppressants, and helped him get both when he asked.

As Bucky grew up, Winifred always encouraged him to remain independent. “When you find someone, if that person is an Alpha, they will expect your submission. Society tells Alphas they’re ‘owed’ it,” she said with air quotes. “It isn’t any one Alpha’s fault that they have these beliefs but it is a fault if they choose to pressure you, or reject you, rather than challenge their values.”

Bucky _loved_ his mom’s attitude and took on much of her personality; it matched his size but not his designation. All through school, he played a lot of sports and was involved in other athletic programs so, by the time he presented, he was tall and thick.

Not many people saw beyond his exterior; even fewer saw the softness in his smile or the kindness in his eyes. They saw the rigid, imposing form of his body and brushed him aside, or worse, pitied him. He never received a lot of attention from Alphas, though he had liked a few of them. The feeling never seemed to be mutual. The comments were always the same:

_They’re not supposed to be that big._

_He’s so big, how could an Alpha want him?_

_Think of how his children would look._

_No Alpha wants an Omega that looks like he could kick their ass._

At first, it hurt his feelings and, then, it made him _mad_. “It’s because I’m not going to just _submit_,” he growled, a sound that felt powerful and righteous.

“Honey,” Winnie told him, “there are Alphas out there like your father and I. There are Betas and, even, other Omegas who would be lucky to know you. Your designation does not define who you will love.”

By the time he graduated high school, he had become untrusting and closed off from others. He had a few close friends that he cared about and who cared about him, but he’d never been on more than one or two dates.

On his mom’s urging, he left Indiana after he was accepted to NYU. Leaving his family was one of the most difficult choices he would ever make, he was sure. Becca was nine when he left; she hadn’t presented yet, of course, but he could smell the Alpha in her. He was happy to know that his mom would be right – there _would_ be more Alphas like her in the world.

All of the designations in New York were far more liberal than those he had grown up with. In the first few weeks of classes, Bucky met and befriended an Alpha, Natasha Romanoff, and the Beta twins they sat with, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They all met in their Freshman Seminar and Bucky hit it off with them right away. Initially, he assumed that Wanda and Natasha were sisters, since they both had brilliant red hair, while Pietro’s hair was so pale, it looked white.

Together, they attended several “Take Back the Night” rallies and ABO Alliance groups that had been organized – or were assisted in organization – by Alphas.

By the time they were sophomores, they’d become inseparable. Bucky had been growing his hair out and often wore it up. A lot of Omegas chose to wear their hair long to appear more feminine, which was why he’d kept it short for most of his life. Being around others who subverted the stereotypes of their designations encouraged him. He continued to work out in the campus gym but didn’t try to join any sports. He _did _attend games, though, and often drug Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro along.

They whined about it, but he knew they enjoyed the way the more traditional attendees gawked at them.

At the end of the schoolyear, they were out drinking and celebrating the end of finals, talking about their summer plans.

“Bucky,” Wanda called over the music, “you’re going to Indiana, right?”

He drank the last of his pink gin and nodded. “Yeah, I fly out in a couple days.”

Pietro offered, “I’ll get the next round? Last time we get together until we get back.” Bucky knew the twins were going to the Ukraine for a chance to study abroad.

“Lucky assholes,” Natasha grumbled, taking a pull from her third beer. “I’ll just be working.”

“Hey,” Bucky said, “I’ll be back!”

Pietro returned with drinks but, then, Natasha’s melancholy evaporated as she watched a tall, black Omega approach the bar. “_Hello_,” she murmured and then sauntered over to introduce herself. Within a few minutes, he had joined them at their table.

Nat said, “This is Sam Wilson. Sam, this is Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro.”

Sam smiled at each of them, in turn, and said, “Good to meet you all.”

Wanda asked, “Are you a senior?”

He shook his head, “Nah, I’m gonna be a junior. I was in the military.”

“I didn’t even know they allowed unbonded Omegas to serve,” Bucky said, shocked.

Sam nodded, “They usually don’t but my friend’s dad helped me out a lot.”

He gestured across the room, waving to someone. The friend approached them and his eyes found Bucky immediately. Bucky looked him up and down; he was short and lanky, pale, and unhealthy, but had the most magnificent smile and piercing eyes. The clothes he wore seemed as if they might slip off of him, they were so large on his thin frame, and he had thick-rimmed glasses. He was an Alpha but, like Bucky, he was an anomaly.

There was something… strange. Something that made Bucky’s Omega hindbrain say _Mine_, but he shook himself.

“Steve, this is –”

“I’m James Barnes,” he interrupted, unable to stop himself, “but you can call me ‘Bucky.’ This is Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro,” he added, gesturing to the others.

Those bright blue eyes barely glanced at them but he kept smiling. “I’m Steve Rogers,” he said in a voice so deep, it surprised Bucky.

“Steve’s dad was in the Army and he pulled a lot of strings to help me get in.” Sam was explaining this to Natasha, mostly, and she seemed plenty willing to listen. “I’m Air Force, though, not Army. Para-rescue,” he continued.

Bucky tried to listen but something about Steve kept his attention rapt. He couldn’t understand it; it was almost like, now that he had seen Steve, he never wanted to see anything else. It seemed as though Steve felt similarly, as each time Bucky glanced up, he found those blue eyes on him.

Bucky tried not to scent the air; he couldn’t be sure whose smell he might catch but something deep and primal made him try. There was a heady aroma – like a forest filled with pine trees after a storm – and everything about it was _right_. He wasn’t nearly close enough to Steve, but Bucky was sure that the smell belonged to him.

As the night went on, Sam and Nat became more engrossed in each other; Pietro and Wanda returned to their dorm; and Bucky was left with Steve. He asked Steve about himself and learned that he was born and raised in Brooklyn, was an only child, and wanted to be a teacher, which was an _unusual_ profession to find an Alpha in. That knowledge made Bucky very happy.

“What grade?” He asked.

“Junior high, I think,” Steve answered.

“Oof,” Bucky whistled. “That’s a tough time.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, but it’s also when they’re more likely to listen to ideas that aren’t their parents’.”

Bucky chuckled and said, “Corruption of the youth, Mr. Rogers?”

Steve laughed, shaking his head, “Something like that.”

After that, they chatted and joked easily, discovering they had a lot of common interests. They both loved history and art; they preferred summer time; their favorite comfort food was BLTs; and they loved Coney Island.

The next time Bucky checked the clock on his phone, he sighed, “So, uh –”

“I’d like to –” Steve began at the same time and they both laughed. “You go,” Steve said.

“I was going to say that I’m pretty beat,” Bucky began, tucking his hands into his pockets and ducking his head. When he glanced up, he found Steve watching him with obvious disappointment in his eyes. Bucky rushed to add, “Um, would you like to walk me to my dorm?”

Steve brightened immediately and nodded, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

As they walked across the campus, they laughed and swapped stories. Bucky kept a few feet between them, hoping against hope that Steve wasn’t like those Alphas that would expect something from him. Steve never moved closer, maintaining a respectful distance, but continuing to smile and talk away.

Bucky also wanted to believe that Steve wouldn’t reject him like the other Alphas had, once they got to know him a bit. In an effort to get it out of the way, if that was indeed what would happen, he said, “My parents are both Alphas.”

Steve nearly tripped but kept walking, trying to cover it up. “That’s rare,” he said with a smile.

Bucky nodded, watching Steve’s face. “Yeah, my sister and I were raised without designations, if that makes sense. Like, when I presented, nothing changed.” Bucky smiled, realizing that Steve’s face remained completely genuine as they spoke. “Mom is a huge Omega Rights Activist.”

Steve nodded, “My ma is too. She’s an Omega and my dad was an Alpha.”

At the mention of his parents, Steve looked down and Bucky asked, “Was?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, he passed away, um, eighteen months ago.”

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky gasped, “I am so sorry.”

Steve nodded with a diminished smile, “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

They reached the Omega-only dorm and Bucky said, “I guess, I’ll see you around, Steve.”

Steve nodded, smiling, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

That night, Bucky fought hard against something inside him that _yearned_ for Steve. He dreamt of holding Steve’s hand, nuzzling his scent glands, and feeling the sharp pain of a bite on his neck. He woke up, startled, and took some time to collect himself. He’d soaked his underwear with slick and groaned in embarrassment. He hadn’t had a wet dream like that in years.

This feeling was absolutely new to him. He’d been off of his suppressants for a few months after his Omega doctor had impressed upon him the effects of disallowing his necessary hormonal rhythm. Bone loss, infections, even cancer, which he would not have believed had it come from some old Alpha physician.

He continued with his birth control regimen, though, which ensured that his cycle was regulated. He experienced his heat biannually and it was still a few months away, so he couldn’t attribute this sudden desire to that.

He got up and showered, putting his soiled pajamas in the laundry basket. Instead of cooking breakfast in his microwave, he decided to go for a walk around campus. The weather was starting to warm up but early in the morning there was still frost on car windshields.

He made his way toward the nearest coffee shop and ordered an iced mocha, then sat down by the window. He was watching the passers-by without much interest, lost in his thoughts, and then he glanced over, finding Steve standing on the other side of the glass. Their eyes met and Bucky gulped.

Steve looked _so happy_; his eyes were alight and he was smiling. He walked to the door and entered, watching Bucky all the way. When the breeze came through the entrance, Bucky was hit with Steve’s smell – earthy and spicy; sweet and everything Bucky had never known he could love.

Steve approached him and asked, “Can I join you?”

Bucky smiled, “Yeah, sure.”

Steve nodded before going to the counter to order his own drink. When he returned, he had a paper cup of black coffee, a banana, an apple pastry, and a chocolate chip muffin. When he sat down, he passed the muffin and banana to Bucky, as if they’d been getting breakfast together for years.

Bucky reached for the muffin and waited for Steve to nod before he picked it up. “Thank you,” he said. “You didn’t have to.”

Steve’s eyes were sharp as he watched Bucky take a bite. “I wanted to,” he said, then asked, “How’d you sleep?”

Bucky shrugged, hoping Steve couldn’t see his blush. “Um, okay. You?”

Steve’s smile turned sheepish but he said, “Alright. What do you have going on today?”

“Not much,” he replied, taking a bite of the muffin. “I’ll probably need to do laundry.”

“Sounds exciting,” Steve joked, biting into his pastry.

“Thrilling,” Bucky said, with a smirk. “What about you?”

“I’m going to see my mom this afternoon,” he explained, taking a drink of his coffee.

“That’s nice,” Bucky said, smiling. “Do you have a job on top of school?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, nodding. “I work for Brooklyn Community Services. I’m working in the Early Childhood Education department.”

Bucky grinned. “I think it’s so cool you work with younger kids. It probably totally reshapes how they view designations, seeing an Alpha doing what you do.”

Steve smiled, shyly, and Bucky swore he saw a blush on Steve’s cheeks. “Thanks Buck. I love it.”

Conversation flowed easily between them; all the while, Bucky felt that _pull_ that left him off-balance. It turned out, for all of Steve’s clean cut exterior, he had a filthy sense of humor. Each joke he told had Bucky in tears with a blush on his face, looking around to make sure no one else had heard.

After they finished eating, Bucky asked, “Wanna walk me home again?”

Steve nodded and they threw their cups out. By the time they had arrived at the Omega dorm, part of Bucky didn’t want to go inside. He watched Steve’s face and could tell that he didn’t want Bucky to go either.

“Maybe, um,” Bucky began, realizing how bold he was acting. He had always been a little forward but tended to let Alphas take the lead. Not anymore. _Steve is different,_ he thought. “We could exchange numbers?”

Steve tried to cover his surprise with a cough. “Uh, I – uh,” Steve stuttered.

Bucky bit his cheek in disappointment and took a small step backward, putting more distance between them. Steve’s eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed, as if he were trying to find the right words. Bucky remembered what his mom had said, _“It isn’t any one Alpha’s fault that they have these beliefs but it is a fault if they choose to pressure you, or reject you, rather than challenge their values.”_

“Nevermind, Steve,” he said, his voice taking on a sour tone. “I’ll see ya around,” and walked inside the dorm without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is chapter 2. I have no update schedule in mind but I'm too impatient for weekly updates.  
I must admit that I know very little about Judaism and Jewish practices, so please if you notice I am incorrect, tell me and I will happily fix it!

Bucky flew to Indiana and spent two weeks with his family before returning. He only told Becca about Steve and _only_ because she saw right through him.

“You think you’re _so _smart,” he accused, chuckling, as they sat on his bed late one night.

“It’ll be okay, Bucky,” she whispered, trying to comfort him. “When I grow up, I’ll beat up any Alphas who are mean to you!”

_Yep_, he thought, _definitely an Alpha._

Together, they fasted for Yom Kippur Katan, which they didn’t usually do, but Bucky hadn’t been home for Yom Kippur proper.

The return to New York was bittersweet; Bucky felt more confined at home and was forced to ignore the hurtful things said about him at the store, the park, or even on Shabbat.

But it was always hard to say goodbye to his family. He returned to work and never looked for Steve, nor did Steve come around. He saw Sam often, though, as he and Natasha began dating. They still spent time together, just the four of them. They went to movies, had game nights, and tried to get out a few times a month.

One night, he, Nat, and the twins were at dinner when Natasha leaned into him. “You remember Steve, Sam’s friend?” She asked.

He nodded his head, “Yeah.” He still felt the rejection gnawing at him.

“He asked me about you,” she said, smirking.

“Oh yeah?” He asked in an acerbic tone.

“Cut the shit, Barnes,” she said. “You never told me what happened. He hurt you?” The Alpha in Nat puffed up, her protective instincts kicking in.

Bucky shook his head and just barely stopped himself from laughing, “Nothing. I asked for his number and he went all squirrely. Apparently, he can talk the talk of activism, but when it comes to the _walk_,” he drawled.

She narrowed her eyes, considering what he said. “Maybe he’s old-fashioned?”

Bucky sighed, “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly interested in having an old-fashioned relationship.” He took a drink of water and glanced around, ensuring that the others weren’t listening. “Nat, I want a _partner_. I will not be with someone who expects me to be submissive and – and pliant. No Alpha can dominate me and I don’t _want_ one to.”

Her gaze was sharp on his face as he spoke, then she nodded. “I get that and I totally support your choice, Bucky.”

He nodded and said, “Thank you.”

“Steve hasn’t fully presented yet,” she said, her voice offhand. “I mean, he’s an Alpha. I can smell it but Sam was saying that he grew up really sickly.”

Bucky nodded and changed the subject then. He didn’t want to feel bad for Steve, or wonder why he asked about him; he didn’t want to think about him anymore.

Not that it stopped him from doing just that. _All the time_. Something in him wanted Steve; something deep and primal. But he pushed it down; he ignored the yearning in his hindbrain.

As July faded into August Bucky felt the itch at the base of his spine, signaling his impending heat cycle. He bought a case of water, content to ride it out alone.

As usual.

The floor supervisor, Maria, brought him food and checked on him. “Why are you helping me?” He asked through the haze.

She smiled and said, “We have to take care of each other. No one out there will.”

She tried to discourage him from opening the window but he _had_ to. It felt like he lived in a sauna and the only thing that helped was to let the night air in. He had a large fan aimed at his bed but it wasn’t enough.

Sometimes, he caught the smell of an Alpha but figured they were walking an Omega to the dorm. It was a familiar smell but he’d scented dozens of Alphas in class or around campus. Knowing that didn’t stop him from whining, desperately, or keep his touch-starved body from releasing more slick. He knew he would be humiliated by these things later but couldn’t think long enough to care about it yet.

On the fourth day, he felt good enough that he could shower and wash his sheets, sure the worst of it was behind him.

When he carried them to the communal laundry on campus, he ran into Natasha. He nearly choked when she asked him, “Did you see Steve?”

He furrowed his brows. “Steve?”

“Yeah,” she said. “When I stopped by to leave some food, he was sitting on the steps of the dorm. I asked what he was doing and he just seemed dazed. He said he was checking on you.”

Bucky shook his head, “No, Maria didn’t say anything about him.”

She shrugged her shoulders and they switched topics easily. August ended and gave way to fall and the new schoolyear. Bucky had focused his major on Engineering and was offered a 12-week internship at Starktech. The position opened that summer and had the possibility of a job offer at the end of it. When he flew home for Hanukkah in December, he told his family the news.

His little sister, Becca, had some news of her own; she’d presented and Bucky was so proud of her. “Alpha,” he said, grinning and pointing to his nose. “I knew it years ago. Mazel tov.”

“Whatever,” Becca said, laughing.

When he got back to New York, Nat met him at the airport and hugged him. “I missed you! The twins were outright horrible,” she complained, sticking her bottom lip out.

Bucky chuckled. “Well, I’m back to run interference for you.”

She gave him a thoughtful look. “Let’s grab a cab,” she finally said, grabbing one of his duffle bags.

They waited in line for a taxi; when it pulled up, a nice Beta man jumped out and grabbed all of Bucky’s luggage. “Where are we headed?” He asked after he’d shut the trunk.

“Washington Square Park,” Bucky said and then leaned back. The flight had been less than three hours but he’d been at the airport at five that morning.

“Bucky,” Nat began, “tell me the truth. Do you really want to go back to your dorm?”

He looked over at her, brows furrowed. “No, but I don’t have much of a choice.”

“Why don’t you move out of there?”

He laughed. “Nat, who’s going to rent to an Omega? _Jeez_, New York is pretty progressive but there are still people who think there are feral Alphas living in Central Park.”

The driver cleared his throat, though it had sounded as though he were about to argue. Instead, he shut the plexiglass window and turned his radio on.

Bucky turned back to Nat but she spoke before he could. “Move in with us,” she said. “You can have the living room. We don’t do a whole lot of stuff in there as it is – the twins have _way_ different taste in movies and television than I do. You could have your own area; scent it up how you want. We’d split the rent.”

“Nat, I can’t pay very much,” he said.

“That’s not a _no_,” she said, smiling. “Let’s go get your stuff right now.”

“What about my – you know?” He said, gesturing absently.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“But that’s your territory,” he argued.

“Bucky,” she answered, sternly. “I’m not some animal. _Yes_, having an Omega in my territory may make me a little more _protective_, but I’m not sure that’s a bad thing.”

He sat back again, thinking it over. As a junior, he no longer had to live in the Omega dorms and could move into the coed housing. Their apartment was a larger place; it had two rooms and a small kitchen, and the building had a gym. There was only one bathroom but Bucky didn’t spend much time getting ready.

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, let’s go get my stuff.”

She squealed in her excitement and yanked him into a hug. He met with Maria when they arrived and turned his key in. The bed and furniture belonged to the dormitory, so Bucky only had to pull his photos and posters down, then pack his clothes and toiletries. They hailed another cab and went _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this TT-TT Please enjoy!

Nat already had a futon in the living room, which was actually more comfortable than the dorm bed. There was a big window and the twins left their large TV for him, as well as a blu ray player. He found a small dresser at a second-hand store and hung his photos and posters up.

He preferred it over his previous living situation – without question. The only shortcoming was that Sam came by often. Bucky liked Sam, he _did_, and Natasha was absolutely in love with him. She even told Bucky she was thinking of asking him to bond with her.

Bucky was usually able to leave when Sam came over, not that he was ever asked to. He’d make excuses that he needed to get to the library, or work, or study group. He didn’t want to accept what his problem was; he tried to pretend it wasn’t that Sam smelled like Steve. He tried to pretend he was just being polite.

He didn’t think they believed his lie for a minute. He sure as hell didn’t.

In early February, Bucky went into heat again. They had never really discussed what they would do but, Natasha, _bless her_, let him use her room for the duration. He felt guilty for that but he knew she wouldn’t have offered if she minded.

The twins brought him pitchers of ice water and made sure he ate, but otherwise, they left him alone. They told him, though, that Natasha was spending as much time out as she could; she worked and went to class, then out with Sam.

The timing of his heat was extremely inconvenient; his professors understood, but he had to miss four days of class. There was nothing for it, though. His skin burned with sensitivity and he couldn’t bear the feel of anything against it. He whined, loud and high, and kept the window open.

None of them complained about the cold, or the sounds, but each time they came into the room to bring him water or food, he was reminded of how lonely he felt. These wonderful friends he had could not fill the hole inside of him; they could not give him what his body was desperate for.

After the fourth day, he washed Natasha’s bedding and cleaned her room, then made them all dinner to show his gratitude.

The following weekend, he drug them all to a football game in Long Island. On the way back, Nat complained about the weather and travel time, while Pietro got seasick on the ferry.

Bucky went to the gym after class sometimes, needing to blow off steam or clear his mind. One afternoon, following a particularly grueling test, he sat on a weight bench, doing curls with forty-five pound dumbbells, when he smelled an Alpha approaching.

The gym, like the dorms, was coed but Bucky had usually been able to exercise in peace. The Alphas had paid him no attention and he did the same.

“Hey, little Omega,” a gruff voice said but Bucky refused to look up. “It’s pretty cute to see you tryin’ to keep up with the big boys.”

Bucky sighed but continued lifting. “Don’t see any ‘big boys’ around,” he said, then switched arms.

He didn’t need to even look at the Alpha to know his hackles had gone up. “You should be grateful an Alpha would pay you any attention, slut.”

Bucky chuckled, “I can’t very well be a slut if Alphas don’t notice me, pal.”

“I’ll give you all the attention you could want, baby,” the Alpha said, moving closer. “Just come to the showers with me.”

The hair on Bucky’s neck stood on end and he felt _ill_. This asshole had just used his Alpha voice, the one meant to force Omegas to submit; he’d used it on _him_.

Bucky let the weight drop to the floor and stood up, taking in the average-looking Alpha before him: brunette, broad, and not worth the ass-whoopin’ he was due. Bucky met his gaze with a level stare.

“Yeah,” the Alpha said, with a smug grin, “you want a big, strong Alpha to take care of ya.”

Bucky took another step and said, “You find one, let me know.” Then he returned to the bench and grabbed the weight to continue his set.

Bucky heard a few other Alphas jeering but, luckily, Mr. Average finally took the hint and stalked away. Bucky took a moment to release a shaky breath. He was sure he _could_ defend himself if necessary but he’d never had to. It made him sick that he couldn’t even go to the gym without fear of harassment, or worse.

He didn’t shower there that day, opting to return to the apartment instead. “Why do you smell like that?” Natasha asked as he stepped past her.

“Some fuckin’ Alpha pig made a pass at me. I thought he might fuckin’ –” he stopped, gritting his teeth, fighting tears. “Fuck.”

“It’s okay,” she said, soothingly, as she pulled him into a hug and pressed his nose to her neck. The Alpha pheromones flooded his system, calming his heartbeat. “You’re safe. Did he touch you?”

He shook his head, “No, no he didn’t.”

“Okay,” she nodded against his shoulder. “Go take a shower. I’ll make you a strong drink.”

He laughed, “It’s not even two o’clock, Nat.”

“I don’t care,” she replied, pulling away and ushering him to the bathroom.

When he emerged, smelling and feeling much better, he took the glass that Natasha shoved into his hand and downed the contents. He didn’t have another class to go to that day, so she made him another and then he took a nap.

That evening, after Bucky woke and righted himself, Sam came over but he wasn’t alone. Trailing behind him was a tall, muscular man with dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Bucky would know those eyes anywhere; knew that smell; could find him in a dark room.

“Steve,” he breathed, standing up from his bed.

Sam waved to him and he waved back, trying to maintain some semblance of nonchalance. Steve’s gaze never moved from his but he wasn’t smiling; nor was he frowning, exactly. His expression was almost _too _neutral.

It had been nearly a year since Bucky had last seen him and, during that time, Steve had presented. In a _big_ way. He no longer wore glasses and had grown taller than Bucky, just a bit wider in the shoulders. He still could not determine appropriate clothing sizes, it seemed, but now they were too _small. _Bucky gulped, feeling that same… something pulling him, hearing the same voice say _Mine_.

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve greeted in a friendly tone, though his face did not match it.

“It’s been a while,” Bucky said, hating the quiver in his voice.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed.

“You look…” He began the statement without really knowing how he intended to finish that statement. Good? Different? Bigger?

Steve nodded and cracked a wry smile, “Yeah, my body finally caught up with me.”

“Well,” Bucky said, grabbing his jacket and moving toward the door. “I’ll just –”

Steve stepped closer and his smell enveloped Bucky. Part of him wondered if Steve was doing that on purpose, had that kind of control of his scent glands. He smelled a bit different, now, too, but maybe Bucky had just forgotten how _wonderful _his scent was. Their eyes were locked together and something inside Bucky wanted to drop to its knees. _Mine_.

A war raged inside him; his hindbrain wanted to stay still, begged to be taken, but his will urged him to step away. He could tell that Steve wanted to touch him; his hands twitched at his sides and his body seemed poised to pounce. Something told Bucky that, if they touched, everything would change.

After a long, quiet moment, he stepped toward the door – out of Steve’s reach – and slipped his shoes on before he left. He didn’t even bother pulling his coat on all the way. He just _had_ to get away; that smell made him weak in the knees; made his stomach flip; made his heart race. Before he realized it, he was running down the hall to the elevators, dodging people in the hallway.

He was breathing heavily when he finally pressed the button but it wasn’t from the exertion. He was trembling all over as he watched the floor numbers light up. “Come on, come on,” he whispered, hitting the button again, knowing that would not make it move faster.

“Bucky,” a voice said behind him and he turned to find Steve, flushed and nearly panting. “Wait.”

Bucky didn’t want to breathe in; didn’t want to smell Steve any more than he already had. He didn’t want to hear Steve explain that he wanted to be friends, or that they should put this aside for Sam and Natasha. He had humiliated himself enough all those months ago; he didn’t need a reminder of how it felt.

Bucky put his hands up and hurriedly said, “You don’t have to say anything.”

Steve’s brows furrowed, “What?”

Bucky sighed in relief when the elevator doors finally opened. “I’m not your type. It’s fine,” he explained in as even of a tone as he could muster, though each word he said made him _ache_. “But I’m not interested in any apologies about who I am. I’m too big and I’m too strong. Alphas want an Omega that’ll submit and I _won’t_.”

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, sparing one last glance for Steve. He looked the same as he had when he’d walked Bucky home that night: eyes wide and mouth agape, as if he couldn’t figure out what to say.

Bucky gave him a smile that he hoped looked more genuine than it felt. “Pretty Alpha like, you,” he said, trying to ignore the way his voice shook, “the little Omegas are probably linin’ up.”

Then the doors closed and Bucky broke down. He didn’t know why it hurt so much to keep leaving Steve. He didn’t know why he prayed that, when the doors would open to the lobby, Steve would be there, having run down the stairs to catch him.

But he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A few notes for this chapter. I'm making my own A/B/O "traditions" but a lot of them are used often in the trope. I'm just listing them out over the next few chapters. This chapter also shows some prejudice toward Omegas, especially related to military service.  
The response to this story has been so positive! Thank you all for your kind words and kudos! <3

The next time Sam came by, Steve was not with him and Bucky sighed in relief. It was almost April and Bucky wanted to go home for spring break, but his plane ticket in December had wiped him out. He’d gotten a part-time job at a restaurant to help pay for food and utilities but it didn’t leave much over after that. So, when his roommates were out one afternoon, he opted to call his mom instead.

“Hey mom,” he said when she answered.

“_Oh, it’s my boy_,” she squealed. “_How are you? How is school going_?”

“It’s going alright. Kickin’ my ass,” he said, chuckling.

“_Well, it’s bound to do that, darlin’_,” she laughed. “_Don’t forget, we’re coming to see you in July. I want to see that new apartment of yours_!”

Bucky smiled, imagining the awkward way Natasha would respond to _three_ Alphas in her home. He knew she wouldn’t posture or anything, but he also knew there was a reason she didn’t live with another Alpha.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I can’t wait.”

“_How are things going_?” She asked.

“Well, kind of weird,” he said.

“_How_?” She asked.

He took a deep breath and said, “Mom, I met someone –”

“_Oh my God!_” She screamed and Bucky nearly dropped his cell phone.

“Mom!” He all but shouted. “It’s not like that.”

Her giggles stopped and she took on a very different tone. “_Oh_?”

“I don’t know what’s happening,” he said. “I… I met him a year ago and there was something about him that, um –”

“_Drew you_?” She supplied.

“Yes! Yes, I couldn’t stop thinking about him, even after he basically rejected me.”

“_Rejected you_?” She asked with more than a hint of anger. “_In what way_?”

“Well, I asked for his number and he, kind of, freaked out. He didn’t answer, just stared at me.” He took a breath and waited to see if she intended to speak, but the line remained silent. “I saw him again, just last week, and the feeling was still there.”

“_Does it seem like he feels it too_?” She asked.

“I don’t – I don’t know. He just, like, _stares_ at me. I figured he just wanted to apologize for not being into me, so I told him not to bother.”

Winnie sighed over the line and said, “_Bucky, I should tell you something_.” He sat down on his bed and waited. _“There’s an old concept – very old. More traditional families really put a lot of importance on it but, quite honestly, not many people believe in it anymore_.”

“What is it?” He asked, suddenly feeling very anxious.

“_You know about mating bonds_,” she said. “_But there is a _different_, deeper connection. It’s as if our essence is attracted to another’s and, if you believe in this sort of thing, our essences move from body to body, lifetime after lifetime, trying to find each other again_.”

“You mean, like, _soulmates_?” He asked, incredulity in his voice.

“_Well, yes_,” she answered.

“He can’t be my soulmate,” he said. “I tried to get his number and he looked at me like I was totally out of line. Like it was ‘improper.’”

“_He sounds really traditional_,” she replied, without a hint of disdain or shock. “_An Omega initiating courtship is very modern, Bucky_,” she explained.

“Mom, what are you saying?” He asked. “You _hate_ that stuff. You worked so hard to smash those views and fight the hierarchy.”

“_And I still _do,” she said. “_But I always have and always will fight for choice. If someone believes in traditional values and lives his life that way, I won’t tell him not to. If he tried to force those ideals on others, I would fight_.”

“But, he – he didn’t…” he tried to say, but she interrupted him.

“_What you feel, he feels too. I know that’s confusing, based on what you’ve told me. But he’ll feel it. Stronger, actually, as an Alpha_.”

Bucky didn’t respond right away. He looked down at his feet, thinking of what it would mean if he was Steve’s soulmate. Would he expect submission? Was he that traditional? Or would he kneel alongside Bucky, balking at society’s expectations, and take Bucky as a _partner_? An equal?

The only way he would ever know would be to ask.

“Mom, how do I even approach this guy? I can’t – I _won’t_ stop being myself to be what he expects.”

“_No_,” she said, “_I should hope not. But you two can find something that is wholly your own. If he is traditional, he may want to take things slowly and court you with flowers and gifts, cook for you, and show you he can provide_.” Bucky snorted and he could tell Winnie was struggling to keep from chuckling too. “_It is old-fashioned but that doesn’t, necessarily, make it boring. It doesn’t make you weak or submissive to be courted. You can court him right back_.”

He took a deep breath and asked, “How?”

His mom gave him a number of ideas that he liked; some, he didn’t. But, before he could do anything, he needed to find Steve. Natasha had mentioned, once, that Steve and Sam taught the World War II seminar for freshman; it was a weekly lecture series that Bucky had considered attending, but never did. Suddenly, he felt the need to.

On the way, he stopped at a deli and bought two sandwiches, chips, and bottles of water. Bucky found his way to the lecture hall and took a seat near the door. He told himself it was simply convenient, but he knew that he wanted to be near the exit in case he lost his nerve. He tucked the food beneath his seat to keep it out of the way of passers-by. The room filled slowly and, finally, Sam walked in, followed by Steve.

It was then that Bucky realized he was the only Omega in the room, aside from Sam. He took a deep breath and tried to remain innocuous but it seemed that his mere presence caught the attention of the Alphas. As he released the air, Steve’s eyes snapped to him, as if he knew that sound, as if it was _distinctly_ Bucky. They stared at each other, unblinking, for some time before Sam cleared his throat, forcing Steve to return his attention to their lecture.

Other Alphas in the audience were not quite so disciplined. As Bucky sat, waiting for the presentation to begin, he caught other attendees staring at him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was an Omega or because he hadn’t attended the previous sessions. Either way, he took another deep breath and sat back in the uncomfortable auditorium seat.

He tried to remember what his mom had said and he told himself, over and over, _It doesn’t make me submissive to be courted. It doesn’t make me weak to want this._

“Alright, everyone,” Sam said, “today we’re moving on to Pearl Harbor.”

He reviewed the information they had gone over before spring break, then dove right into the new material. As Sam spoke, Steve watched the Alphas in the audience. It appeared as though he were cataloging each one that Bucky caught staring at him. When Sam finished his piece, Steve began speaking, and the lecture went on.

As it drew close to the end, Bucky began to feel nervous. He considered running for it. Steve listened while Sam set the date for the next lecture. When they dismissed the group, several attendees stood and made their way to the front. Bucky heard them asking questions or debating with Sam and Steve about information they’d learned. One Alpha spoke louder than the others, pushing his way to the front.

“You expect me to believe that Dorie Miller was an Omega?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, “Doris Miller _was_ an Omega. He hid his designation but, after he died, his dad came forward. He tried to use Dorie’s story to push for Omegas to be accepted into the military.”

The Alpha sneered at Sam, “You trying to push your agenda with false history, Wilson?”

“Rumlow,” Sam said, stepping forward. “I served my country and I’m proud to have done so as an Omega. We are just as capable as Alphas and Betas.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, _Omega_,” he said with a nasty smirk. “We all know you’re just a little kitten who wants a big Alpha to take care of ya. Probably joined to find one.”

Bucky felt righteous fury burn in his gut and he stood up from his seat. He rushed down the stairs and rounded the group, wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulders before pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. Before Sam could react in shock and end the ruse, Bucky said, “Hi, babe.” He kept his voice sweet and unaware. “You ready to go?”

Bucky had never noticed until right then that Sam was a few inches shorter than him. “Just a few more minutes,” Sam said, smiling at Bucky with pure affection.

“I’ll wait,” he replied, biting his lip as if he were refraining from kissing him.

“Didn’t know they made ‘em that big,” Rumlow said, his voice full of something Bucky had heard over and over: disgust.

Bucky turned his attention to Rumlow and said, “Didn’t know they made ‘em so small.”

Rumlow’s lip drew back, exposing his teeth in an angry snarl. “The fuck you say to me, bitch?”

Bucky stepped forward, “You heard me, _bitch_.”

Rumlow looked as if he were about to throw a punch, or even tackle Bucky, when Steve growled. Bucky watched Steve grab Rumlow’s shirt in both fists and yank him away. “You’ve failed this class,” he snarled, his voice sounding steady regardless of how Rumlow fought him. “Don’t come back.

Once Rumlow and Steve were out the door, Bucky dropped his arm. “Sorry, Sam,” he said. “I didn’t mean for that to escalate.”

Sam shook his head, “Nah, man, I appreciate it. I’m sorry he insulted you like that. You probably get that shit all the time.”

Bucky shrugged, noting Steve’s return, “I’m used to it.”

“Well, fuck ‘em, man,” Sam said, touching Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” he said and meant it.

Sam was a very interesting Omega; he’d served in the armed forces and obviously believed that the ban on Omegas serving in the military should be lifted. He’d barely flinched when Rumlow came at him.

It took a moment for Bucky to realize that Steve had returned and was watching them intently. “Did you, uh,” Steve began, wringing his hands a bit. “Did you come to see Sam?”

Bucky swallowed and shook his head, “No, I-I came to see you.”

Steve’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “Yeah?”

Bucky nodded and returned his smile, “Yeah. Oh,” he said, having almost forgotten about the food. “I brought – I didn’t know if you’d eaten, I got some lunch.”

His mom had said, _“Alphas want to show they can provide but food is always a safe bet for courting. Especially to initiate it.”_

Steve’s eyes widened a bit and Bucky rushed back to his seat, pulling the bag from beneath it. He turned and saw Sam leaning into Steve’s space, whispering something to him. Steve’s smile had faded a bit, but Bucky couldn’t tell if it was because of him or whatever Sam was saying to him. He nodded his head and said something back. Bucky took a deep breath and walked back down the steps, stopping in front of them. He wondered if Steve was going to reject him again.

He sighed and asked, “Did you already eat?” If Steve had any couth, he would use this as a way of turning Bucky down, but still allow him to save face.

Steve’s smile returned and he shook his head, “Nope. What’d you get?”

Bucky almost didn’t believe that he had heard Steve right. He had been so sure this wouldn’t go his way. He caught Sam’s knowing smile before he turned away to collect his papers. “You two have fun,” he said.

Steve reached out and took the bag from Bucky’s hand, saying, “I know a nice place to sit.”

Bucky nodded and followed Steve out of the lecture hall and then outside. They crossed the street to Washington Square Park and Steve led them off the sidewalk to a shaded area that Bucky would have pegged for a popular spot.

In answer to Bucky’s silent question, Steve said, “The grass is still a bit damp sometimes, so most people sit at the tables or at the fountain.”

He hadn’t stopped smiling and it began to infect Bucky. He grinned back as he put his jacket down and gestured to it. “Here,” he said and Steve looked torn, so torn. After a moment of obvious deliberation, during which Bucky had to bite his lip, Steve stepped forward and took the seat offered. Bucky knelt across from him, feeling the damp through his jeans. For a moment, he regretted his choice, but quickly pushed that thought down.

“_Courting is about gestures. Some can be simple, like holding a door, cooking a meal, buying flowers, or offering him a seat. Others can be more overt, like a dance, holding hands, or scenting each other.”_

Bucky took the bag and opened it; he handed Steve a water bottle and a bag of chips. “I didn’t know what you liked,” he said, pulling out a wrapped sub. “But turkey is usually a safe bet.”

“That sounds great,” he replied, taking the sandwich. “Thank you.”

Bucky smiled, feeling relieved. He unwrapped his own food but waited until Steve took the first bite. There was something… proprietary about it, as if Steve eating this food fed the voice inside Bucky, the one that whispered _Mine_.

“So, you mentioned your mom,” Bucky said. “Do you have any siblings?”

Steve shook his head, “Nope, only child. You?”

Bucky smiled and said, “I have a baby sister. She’s thirteen.”

“Do you get to see her often?”

“No,” Bucky said. “My family’s in Indiana.”

“That’s a long way,” Steve said, raising his eyebrows. “Have you thought about moving back when you graduate?”

Bucky wondered if Steve was fishing, trying to figure out if he planned to leave. “Maybe to visit, sure, but I might have a job. I’ve got an internship this summer at Starktech.”

Bucky was _not_ imagining the way Steve’s eyes lit up. He was also not imagining the sharp spike in Steve’s scent; it was not sexual pheromones, he was sure but it was equally as strong. It was as though it were reaching out, trying to scent mark Bucky, without crossing the tentative touch boundaries they had maintained so far.

Bucky wondered if Steve was doing it intentionally; from his expression and body language, Bucky thought not.

“That is so great!” Steve exclaimed. “When does it start?”

“May,” Bucky answered.

“Wow, congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, blushing suddenly. “Uh, wh-what about you? Still thinking of teaching junior high?”

Steve’s smile faded slightly and he said, “I want to but my advisors are pushing me toward high school. They said, parents won’t want an Alpha teaching young kids.”

“That’s bullshit, Steve,” Bucky said, frowning.

“I know it is,” Steve said. “I’m still gonna teach. Just focus on older kids.” He chuckled, “I can still corrupt the youth.”

Bucky laughed and said, “I’m glad to hear it.”

When Steve smiled back, it was...softer. His expression was full of emotion and, though Bucky couldn’t read it all, it was clear Steve wanted him to see it. He tried to smile back, to show all the feelings he was experiencing – fear, happiness, anxiety, excitement.

Bucky realized, they’d already wasted so much time _fighting_ whatever pulled them together. He knew that the dread he had, worrying and agonizing over what it could mean to _be _Steve’s, was nearly insignificant in the face of the possibilities.

It was easier than Bucky imagined it would be, though he was still apprehensive. Did Steve feel the pull too? Had he been holding back? Or was he simply being polite? Was Bucky barking up the wrong tree?

These thoughts flooded his mind until he realized Steve was speaking. He looked determined, but a bit nervous as he spoke. “...to dinner?”

Bucky blinked and asked, “Wh-what?”

Steve’s bright smile faded just a bit, but not the stubborn set of his jaw. “I asked if you would like to go to dinner.”

Bucky released a shaky breath. Steve _must_ feel something, Bucky was sure. He gave Steve a _real_ smile, one he couldn’t mistake for anything but pure happiness. “I’d like that,” he finally said.

Steve’s smile returned to its full brightness. “What’s your schedule like?”

Bucky thought for a second, then said, “I’m off work Saturday and work in the morning on Sunday.”

Steve nodded, “I’m working Saturday but I’m off at three.”

Bucky said, “How about five?”

They set their plans and finished eating. They started to clean up, packing their trash into the bag before leaving the park. Steve walked Bucky back to the coed dorms, keeping his hands tucked in his pockets. Bucky smiled when he noticed it.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, flashing his brightest grin.

He watched Steve’s eyes glance at his mouth, though he made no move to initiate even a handshake. “Can’t wait,” he finally replied and waited for Bucky to unlock the lobby doors before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Winnie in my head:
> 
> And this is George Barnes, who we'll meet later:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Once again, the traditions I'm discussing aren't _new_ but I'm just discussing them from an outsider's perspective. It's been really fun to develop all of them beyond what I've read in other fics.  
Also, we learn a little more about Steve's hesitance to pursue Bucky initially. :)

The following Wednesday, when Bucky had returned from class, there was someone, an Alpha, at the apartment door. The uniform he wore was unfamiliar to Bucky, so he called out, “Can I help you?”

The Alpha turned to him and smiled. “I have a delivery for, uh,” he looked at his clipboard, “Barnes?”

The box he held was long and thin and Bucky stepped forward. “I’m James Barnes.”

The Alpha looked him over and Bucky fought the urge to cringe. Instead, he stood taller, letting his full size be seen and stared the Alpha down. “I don’t need a signature,” he said, walking over and handing the box to Bucky.

He glanced at the logo on the Alpha’s uniform; it read _Frank’s Bouquets and Balloons_. Surprised, Bucky asked, “An Alpha working at a flower shop?”

The man seemed taken aback for a moment, then answered, “I own it. Here,” he handed the box over. “Someone likes you.” The tone with which he said it seemed neither hostile or sarcastic; merely factual.

“Who sent them?” Bucky asked, taking the cardboard package.

“Card’s inside,” the Alpha answered. “Have a good day.”

Bucky could barely contain himself. He tried to unlock the door in a rush and only succeeded in dropping his keys. Once inside, however, he ripped the box open to find a beautiful, bright red chrysanthemum, nestled in black tissue paper. The bedding made the color of the petals pop with vibrancy.

The flower itself was so large, it filled the box and Bucky didn’t wonder why there was only one. Among the paper, he found a small, plain, white card.

It read, _Can’t wait for Saturday. – Steve_

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his face heat up in a blush. He had initiated courting by bringing Steve food and Steve had answered him, point for point. _“Alphas used to send bouquets of flowers as a symbol of their intent,”_ his mom had said. _“It’s not seen much anymore, at least, not in that context.”_

“He really _is_ old fashioned,” Bucky whispered to himself.

“Is that from Steve?” Nat asked, making Bucky jump with surprise.

“Jesus!” He exclaimed, breathing heavily. “Warn a guy, would you?”

She chuckled and nodded, then repeated her question. “Is that from Steve?”

He nodded and turned back to the flower. “It’s beautiful,” he said. “I took him food the other day.”

Nat arched an eyebrow and her lips curved into her signature smirk, but she didn’t reply. Bucky waited a moment longer but she simply said, “I’m going to see Sam.”

Bucky nodded and said, “Be safe.”

“Always am,” she replied. “Don’t wait up.”

It felt as though the week drug by and, when Saturday finally came, Bucky was a bundle of nerves. He showered and spent far more time on his hair than he ever had before. He used product and blew it out, leaving it soft and touchable, as the bottle had promised.

“You look good,” Wanda observed as he exited the bathroom.

“He won’t know what hit him, my friend,” Pietro added, smirking at Bucky’s blush.

“Thanks,” Bucky said, rushing to his “room” to find clothes to wear.

It turned out that choosing an outfit for the first date with one’s potential soulmate was much harder than he could have anticipated. After a few minutes of grumbling and muttering hopelessly to himself, Pietro and Wanda emerged from their room to help him.

“What about that denim button-up?” Wanda asked with an avid expression on her face. “The blue one, the one I like.”

Bucky found the article and slipped it on. “Roll your sleeves up,” Pietro said, unbuttoning the wrist cuff on one side. “Let him smell you.”

“Dark jeans will look the best,” Wanda added, brandishing a pair.

“Don’t button the shirt all the way,” Pietro interjected. “Don’t cover those glands either.”

“But not too low,” Wanda said.

“Yes,” Pietro agreed.

By the time Bucky had been dressed – mostly by the twins – he felt much better. He looked really good, he thought, and the twins were not ashamed of hiding neither their pride nor the sudden allure that Bucky held for _both_ of them.

“He is a lucky man,” Pietro said with a grin.

Wanda nodded in agreement. “I hope he knows it.”

Bucky blushed. “Thank you. Uh,” he checked the time on his phone. “He’ll be here soon.”

The twins hugged him and returned to their bedroom a few moments before someone knocked on the front door. Bucky’s breathing sped up and he hurried over to open it, sparing a moment to check himself in the hall mirror one final time. When he finally opened the door, he was smiling uncontrollably.

“Hi,” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Steve’s eyes were wide and bright as he looked Bucky over. “Hi,” he replied.

Bucky pulled his shoes on and stepped into the hallway. “You, uh, you look nice,” he complimented, gesturing toward Steve’s khakis and light blue polo shirt.

“Thanks,” Steve replied with a smile, blushing at the tips of his ears. “You do too.”

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked as they began walking toward the elevator.

Steve’s grin widened and he said, “We’re getting milkshakes.”

“Milkshakes, huh?” Bucky asked.

“The _best_ milkshakes in the city, to be exact,” Steve added.

Bucky chuckled, “That’s a bold claim.”

“I can back it up with hard evidence,” Steve replied as they entered the elevator.

They took the subway three stops. Steve stood while Bucky sat, though they remained next to one another, even as the car filled with more people. When they arrived at their stop, Steve led them above ground and over a few blocks to a diner with a classic fifties vibe. The tables were black and white checkers; the seats were red vinyl; the walls were mint green – Bucky loved it.

The only piece that seemed out of place – apart from Bucky himself – was, “Is that _Judas Priest_ playing?” Bucky asked.

Steve laughed, “I believe it is.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never even heard of this place!” Bucky exclaimed, grinning and looking around.

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve been coming here for years.” They took a seat at a booth by a window. “When it’s colder, we can get hot chocolate. They have the _best_ here.”

_We._

Bucky grinned from ear to ear, “I get the feeling you just love this place.”

Steve blushed and nodded, “Yeah. My ma met my dad here.”

Bucky rested his chin on his hand and said, “That’s really nice.”

Steve smiled but before he could respond, a young Beta girl in a pink dress approached. “Hey, Steve,” she said. “The usual?”

Something about her tone, her dismissal of Bucky’s presence ate at him. She hadn’t even acknowledged he was there. That voice roared _Mine_.

“No,” Steve said, looking at Bucky with the same affectionate smile. “We’ll have two chocolate milkshakes. Oh,” he said, “do you like fries?”

Bucky tried to keep the outrage toward the Beta from bleeding into his voice when he replied. “Uh, yeah, I do.”

Steve nodded, “And a basket of fries to share.”

The waitress walked away just as the song changed and Bucky chuckled as “Waiting For a Girl Like You” played. He hummed along and Steve smiled too.

“You like this music?”

Bucky nodded, “I love 80s rock. There were a lot of Omega-headed bands, which explains why there was such a heavy anti-rock movement at the time.”

Steve nodded, “My mom used to play _Kiss_ and told me all of the members were Omegas.”

Bucky grinned and said, “Yeah, which makes the whole _‘Knights in Satan’s Service’_ thing funny, since Omegas couldn’t even be knights.”

Steve laughed. “The, uh, anti-Omega rights groups really didn’t think that through.”

Conversation flowed easily between them. When the milkshakes arrived, _The Scorpions_ were belting out “No One Like You” and Bucky couldn’t help but sing along. After his first taste, though, he completely forgot the words.

“This is amazing,” he proclaimed.

Steve laughed, “I told you.”

Bucky watched Steve’s lips around the straw and had to shake himself. The waitress returned and asked, “Everything tasting alright, Steve?”

Bucky swallowed his ice cream and said, “Yeah, it’s great.”

She all but scowled at him before she strode away. Bucky wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but before he could speak, Steve said, “She never noticed me before I presented.” Bucky met his eyes and waited. “Sharon,” Steve continued, gesturing toward the direction she had gone. “She didn’t know my name until a few months ago but, as I said, I’ve been coming here for years.”

Bucky hesitated for a moment before he said, “I think she missed out on something great.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked and his hopeful yet shocked expression clued Bucky in to something. Steve was traditional, yes, but he’d only recently presented. As a skinny, weak Alpha, he had probably been ignored and, even avoided.

Like Bucky.

In the same way that Bucky had never been wanted this way, Steve probably hadn’t either. All along, Steve hadn’t only been shocked by Bucky’s boldness; he’d been surprised at Bucky’s _attention_.

Bucky grinned and nodded, feeling confident and brave. “Yeah.”

Steve’s nervous look eased a bit but that small glimmer of hope remained fixed in his eyes. “I don’t suppose… I mean, I was – I know this is forward, but I hoped I might be able to – to cook you dinner,” he stuttered out and Bucky had never seen something so absolutely adorable in his life.

Bucky had never experienced this feeling; it was as though his heart would beat out of his chest and he’d melt all at once. “I’d like that,” he replied, a little breathless.

Steve smiled, brilliantly, and said, “I can’t wait.” The way he said it sounded almost as if he had sighed the words and that was it. Bucky was smitten.

For the first time in his entire life, Bucky welcomed the excitement and anxiety; the uncertainty; and the joy he felt when Steve smiled that way. This was so new for him – for both of them – but it felt _right_. This could be _it._

He took a deep breath, still grinning like a fool. “So you can cook, too?” He teased and bit his lip.

Steve’s eyes fixed on Bucky’s mouth. “Yeah,” he replied. “My ma taught me. She always said it didn’t matter if I was an Alpha or not, I should know how to take care of myself.”

Bucky laughed, “I think I like her.”

“She’d _love_ you,” Steve assured, chuckling.

Bucky almost said _“Then it’s a good thing I’m sticking around” _but decided to keep that himself. While he knew that Steve may be his soulmate – if that truly existed – that didn’t mean that Steve felt the same pull, or would acknowledge it. He felt _something_, Bucky was sure, but it may not be the same as what Bucky felt.

Bucky took a sip through his straw and almost jumped out of his skin when it made a loud, gurgling sound. He looked down and found his milkshake was empty. “Oh,” he said.

Steve chuckled and asked, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care where they might go; his only thought was, “Yes.”

Steve paid for their shakes and fries, though Bucky offered. He simply shook his head and said, “It’s a date and I invited _you_.”

Bucky’s stomach flipped and he took a shaking breath. “Okay,” he answered.

Steve led them a few blocks over to an older theater that only played classic films. They were just in time to catch _The Thing From Another World_. Bucky insisted he pay for the popcorn and Steve relented, though he clearly wanted to argue. Instead, though, he bought the drinks and candy – to Bucky’s pleasure.

They laughed at the alien monster and whispered to one another about the cheesy effects. When the movie ended, though, Steve surprised Bucky by buying tickets to the next one. He almost leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder when the cynical Clark Gable realized how he’d begun to fall in love with the wily Claudette Colbert in _It Happened One __Night_ – but he caught himself.

He wondered if they were there yet. Steve seemed comfortable with the date as they had not touched yet. His mom had said, _“Traditional Alphas prefer to keep physical contact to a minimum at first, but they tend to be really into PDA when they make their intention of mating known.”_

Bucky figured it was safer not to risk it. When the movie ended, it was after ten but Bucky didn’t want the date to end. As they stood on the sidewalk in the warm spring night, Bucky asked, “Are you, uh… are you hungry?”

By the way Steve’s face lit up, Bucky was sure he hadn’t wanted to say goodbye yet, either. “Yeah, I could go for some food.”

Bucky smiled and said, “How do you feel about tacos?”

Steve chuckled and said, “I feel very positively about them.”

“I know a place,” he replied, leading them to the subway.

They ate and talked for hours, reminiscing about growing up. Bucky told funny stories but he knew that Steve also felt the loneliness of his memories. Many of the ones Steve told involved his Alpha father and Bucky could tell that Steve was giving him something special by sharing them. The stories about his mom were the happiest though and Bucky truly wanted to meet her.

By the time they left, it was after two. Steve kept close to Bucky on the subway ride back and Bucky understood why, though it made him mad. Not _at_ Steve – not even a little bit. It was the righteous fury of an entire group of society forced to fear for their safety because another group couldn’t just keep their hands to themselves.

When they made it to the apartment building, Steve stopped. He watched Bucky with an expectant expression, clearly waiting for his move. Bucky took a breath, gathering his nerve, and asked, “Maybe, we could exchange numbers?”

Steve smiled so brightly, Bucky couldn’t help his own grin. “Yes,” Steve said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Here, put your number in,” he said, handing his phone to Bucky. He put his number in and texted himself, then added Steve to his contacts.

“Done,” Bucky said, handing the phone back to Steve.

“Great,” Steve replied, then his smile faded and he took on a look of sheer determination. “Buck, I’d like to… if you’d consent, of course,” he said, furrowing his brows. Bucky saw his face flush even in the poor light from street lamps. “I’d like to court you,” he finally said.

Bucky’s first thought was, _I thought we already were_, but then he remembered something his mom had said.

“_There’s a really old school courting ideal and, based on what you’ve told me about this Alpha, I wonder if he subscribes to it. Alphas in this school of thought could spend every day with an Omega and _not_ consider it courting until they’d officially asked the Omega’s Alpha parent. But you’ve described him as being, at least, somewhat ‘woke,’ so, rather than ask me or your father, he may ask _you_.”_

Bucky took a deep breath before replying, “You know me, Steve. I like you and I _want_ to say ‘yes’ but I need to know what your expectations of me are.”

Steve frowned and asked, “My expectations?”

Bucky nodded, “You’ve got a lot of old fashioned ideas about courting. But you know that I’m not used to that, right? My family raised my sister and I with very modern values.”

Steve nodded, “Yes, I know. But it’s what I was raised with. It’s what I know, Buck,” he explained. His tone and his expression made him seem so _vulnerable_, Bucky wanted to wrap him up and protect him.

But he had to be sure of this. It was clear that accepting Steve’s courtship meant more than just dating; it set them on a path that could lead to _forever_. This idea terrified Bucky as much as it thrilled him.

So he had to be sure. “And you know I’ll never submit.”

Steve seemed to flinch at the word and he shook his head, “Bucky, I’d never… I’d never ask or _expect_ that.” He looked away for a moment, then finally said, “I want a partner. I want to be _your_ partner.”

Bucky was shocked by this confession. Since they had met, Steve had remained cautious and conscientious in his attentions. It was clear that he was shy and Bucky could tell why – this was just as new for Steve as it was for Bucky.

“I mean,” Steve said, suddenly, “if you aren’t ready, I understand.”

Bucky stepped closer and shook his head. “No, Steve,” he said, “it’s not that. Fuck, I’m _so_ ready.”

Steve chuckled, blushing even harder and held his hand out to Bucky. That same thought struck Bucky then: if they touched, everything would change.

He breathed Steve’s scent deep and took his hand. At the press of skin against skin, for the first time, Bucky felt something powerful move through him. It was as though a tidal wave had encompassed him and he gasped. In a flash, he was pressed against Steve and their eyes were intent on one another’s.

“You… you felt that,” Steve said but Bucky didn’t answer. He continued to grip Steve, though, as if he couldn’t imagine letting go. Steve whispered, “Buck, I’ve been freaking out for months, worried I’m the only one feeling this. But you’re holding back,” he added, his voice sounding far off, as he touched Bucky’s cheek. “I bet you’re always holding back.”

“Yes,” Bucky breathed, reaching up to touch Steve’s cheek too. “I want you to court me, Steve.”

Steve smiled like he’d gotten everything he’d ever wanted – and more. “I’d be honored to court you,” he replied, brushing his thumb across Bucky’s cheek bone once before stepping away. Bucky let his own hand fall to his side and Steve said, “Goodnight, Buck. I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

Bucky nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just these two getting to know one another better and Bucky thirsting a little ;)

The following weeks passed in a blur for Bucky. Steve came to visit him or called him as much as he could, though they were both busy preparing for the end of the semester. For his part, Bucky had two massive papers, a final presentation to work on, and two exams to study for. He spent the majority of his free time in the library, since he had no privacy at the apartment.

Steve came to see him there and brought pizza or sandwiches, and would study for his own finals. The quiet moments they shared during that time were wonderful for Bucky. He would glance up and see the most serious expression on Steve’s face. It was so adorable, Bucky had to force himself to get back to his own work.

They hadn’t had time for Steve to cook dinner yet, but Bucky was comfortable waiting. What he was _less and less_ comfortable waiting for was more touching. Sometimes, he would look over and Steve had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his brows furrowed, and his knee bobbing as he concentrated.

It was his _mouth_ that held Bucky’s concentration, though. Seeing how plump and pink his lips were; how they turned white when he bit them, then red when he released; how they never seemed to chap, no matter how much he worried them.

Bucky wanted to feel them. He wanted to feel them against his own; feel them on his body; on his neck.

However, Steve merely held Bucky’s hand as they sat or walked together; he touched his cheek; pressed their feet together; even bumped shoulders. Each touch was simple, affectionate, and cautious – but they all sparked something inside Bucky. He wanted to throw Steve on the library table and scentmark him; he wanted to nuzzle the glands on Steve’s wrists; he wanted to kiss Steve like he’d never wanted anything in his life.

Bucky had gone on a few dates in high school and a few more in college; he’d fooled around with a Beta once; he’d made out with an Alpha until he came in his pants, then the Alpha complained that his knot hadn’t taken and “would turn blue.”

Each of these experiences was pitiful in comparison to the intensity of the few touches he received from Steve. Hell, even just Steve’s _attention_ had Bucky’s body on fire.

He was beautiful and powerful; he was sweet and affectionate; he had the patience of Job and it was driving Bucky _crazy_.

He wondered if Steve could tell. Sometimes, when Bucky’s imagination went a bit too far, Steve’s nostrils would flare and he seemed to blush, but maybe it was a trick of the light.

“How are his balls not as blue as mine?” Bucky whined to Natasha.

Steve had walked him home from the library again that evening; they’d held hands while Steve carried Bucky’s books _like a goddamn gentleman, _and then said, _“Goodnight, Buck. I’ll see you soon.”_

“Bucky, do you think he’s even kissed someone before?” Nat asked pointedly.

Bucky frowned and said, “I don’t know. I kind of doubt it.”

“So,” Nat said, crossing her arms, “a traditional, late-presenting Alpha has asked to court you and you think he’s gonna make a move in the library? On the street?”

Bucky felt embarrassment and shame fall over him and he shook his head. “No, I… no, he’s not like that.”

She smiled at him as if he’d answered a riddle correctly. “Okay, so he’s inexperienced, shy, traditional, _and_ in the midst of his own finals. Maybe you need to cut him a break and rein in your hormones.”

He nodded his head and sighed. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” she said and then flapped her hands at him. “Six months ago, you wanted nothing to do with him and now you want to climb him like a tree.”

“I get it, already,” he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Now get out of my room. I’m tired.”

After that, Bucky resolved to put his excess energy into preparing for finals or exercising. When he mentioned to Steve that he intended to hit the gym after studying in the library, Steve grinned.

“Can I join you?” He asked.

Bucky blanched. It was clear that Steve exercised – very clear, _too_ clear – and one part of Bucky wanted to see him do it – see him deadlift, squat, use the pull-up bar – but the more reasonable part wondered how he could maintain his resolution of _not jumping Steve’s bones_ if he did see those things.

He must have said ‘yes’ anyway because they made their way back to his apartment building. Bucky changed in the Omega restroom and, when he emerged, Steve had not come out of the Alpha’s side, so he went to the free weights area. He picked out a forty-pound dumbbell and sat on the nearest bench, facing the changing room doors. He was staring at his form in the mirror when someone approached.

He figured it was Steve until he spoke. “Hey, _sweetheart_,” the Alpha said.

Just then, a citrusy smell hit his nose. It was strong and unpleasant, bitter even, and Bucky _knew_ it was his Alpha pheromones.

“Son of a bitch,” he sighed, glancing up.

The Alpha was in pre-rut, standing a few feet away, staring at Bucky like he was a hot meal. He returned his focus to the mirror, hoping that the Alpha would just _go away_ if he ignored him. No such luck.

“I’m talking to you,” the Alpha said, his tone turning sour. “I see you here, sometimes. Always thought you smelled so good.”

Bucky wanted to vomit; he grit his teeth and switched arms. “Not interested, pal,” he said in as calm and flat of a tone as he could. “Just trying to get a workout in before going back to studying.”

“I could help you,” the Alpha said. “Could check your squat posture, help you get in proper position and –”

“He said –” a voice interrupted and Bucky looked up, “– he’s not interested.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out in relief.

Steve stepped closer and stood next to Bucky, but also in front of him a bit. His posture was open and there was no hint of anger that Bucky could see. Usually, Alphas would posture and growl, especially if an Alpha in rut approached their Omega.

But Bucky wasn’t _Steve’s_. Not yet.

Conscious of this, Steve appeared as if he were standing up for any random person being harassed. He hadn’t growled or put hands on Bucky, or used any claiming gestures.

At least, until the Alpha stepped closer. “You got no claim on him,” he growled at Steve.

That had been the wrong thing to say, apparently. Steve bared his teeth and put Bucky almost completely behind him, crouching in an aggressive stance.

For how inexperienced Steve may have been sexually, he was well versed in defense. It both angered Bucky that he felt he needed to defend him, and it – well, it turned him on.

Steve’s answering growl made Bucky shiver and, rut or not, the other Alpha backed away. Steve continued watching him as he left, then he turned and knelt in front of Bucky. He touched Bucky’s cheek gently. “Are you okay?”

Bucky nodded, leaning into Steve’s hand. “I had him on the ropes,” he said, chuckling.

Steve chuckled. “I know you did.”

Then he did something Bucky never once thought Steve would do. He dropped his hand from Bucky’s face, then rubbed the inside of his wrist along Bucky’s neck, collarbone, and shoulders. _Scent marking._

His breath hitched and Steve’s hand froze as their eyes met. “That okay?” Steve asked, sounding shocked at his own actions.

Bucky nodded, emphatically, and breathed, “Yes.”

Steve smiled and stood up to fetch his own dumbbells – sixty pounds, Bucky noted – and sat on the weight bench next to Bucky’s.

Bucky tried to return his focus to his workout; he even finished his first set of curls and moved to the treadmills. But then he saw Steve in the mirror – his biceps bulged as his lifted the weights toward his shoulder; the veins popped; his neck was tense; and he was flushed. After that, he put the equipment back and went to the pull-up bar and Bucky thought he’d lose his _damn mind_. Steve leapt up and grabbed the bar, bent his knees, and _did twenty pull-ups without stopping._

When he released and dropped to the floor, he seemed as if he had stopped because he was simply done with them, rather than feeling too tired to go on.

While he watched, Bucky was absent-mindedly jogging on a treadmill. He realized the danger of this when he tripped and nearly flew off the back. Steve turned in his direction and rushed over, but Bucky put a hand up, signaling he was alright.

Steve hesitated for a moment before returning to the medicine balls in the corner. Bucky wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his towel and chugged half a bottle of water. He regretted that Steve had marked him in this place, as most of it would melt off as he perspired or be washed off in the shower.

After they had been at the gym for over an hour, Bucky waved to Steve and gestured to the bathrooms. Steve’s eyes moved over Bucky’s neck for a moment before he nodded and Bucky wondered if he, too, wished to keep his scent there.

There was nothing for it, though. He retrieved his bag from his locker and went to the showers. When he emerged, Steve was waiting for him – freshly showered, himself. Bucky approached and Steve’s nostrils flared for a moment; he knew that Steve was checking to see if his scent had been washed away. His eyes darkened a bit when he found it had, but he wiped the expression away.

“It’s almost seven,” he said. “You hungry?”

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I’m starved! Let’s get some food.”

“Oh, well,” Steve hesitated, rubbing his neck for a moment. “I thought I might cook? If you would like?”

Bucky couldn’t help the enormous grin that overtook his face and he said, “Yes, I’d really like that.”

Steve held his arm out and said, “Lead the way.”

As Bucky walked by him, Steve placed that same hand on his lower back. It was a very intimate gesture but it also told those around them that Bucky was not available.

He was _someone’s_.

They returned to the apartment so Bucky could drop off his gym bag and change his clothes. Because he didn’t have time to mess with his hair, he pulled it into a bun.

Bucky hadn’t seen Steve’s place yet, nor had they really discussed it. He assumed that Steve lived near the campus in a co-ed dorm, but as they walked further away, he realized that Steve must have had an apartment. He figured that Steve would have a few roommates in order to afford such a thing, maybe even Sam.

Something stirred in Bucky, something that didn’t like the idea of Steve living with an Omega.

“Here we are,” Steve said, suddenly. He smiled and took Bucky’s hand, leading him through a set of glass double doors. The lobby of Steve’s building was fully visible from the street, as its wall was a solid window. Otherwise, though, the room they entered was under construction. Steve walked toward a door and explained, “Elevator isn’t up and running yet, so we have to take the stairs.”

Bucky nodded and said, “I don’t mind the walk.”

Steve’s expression relaxed just a bit and Bucky realized that he’d been worried Bucky would be disappointed. They entered the stairwell and walked up four flights before exiting onto the landing. Bucky followed Steve down the hallway; he continued to smell sawdust and paint primer, as if more of the building were being worked on beyond the lobby.

Steve stopped at a door and unlocked it; when he opened it, the smell intensified. Steve watched Bucky step inside and his gaze was intent, but almost _timid_, as Bucky looked around. The wood floor was in the process of being sanded down and Bucky realized that was the cause of the sawdust smell. The walls were unpainted in the main room they stood in; he assumed it would be the living room and dining room when it was done. There was a space that Bucky thought an actual fireplace was set to go. As of yet, there was only minimal furniture, as well as paint cans and tarps set around.

He walked further in and began to explore, after glancing at Steve for approval. He found the kitchen first and, it seemed to be the bit that was nearest to completion. The appliances seemed new and the paint was fresh; it was done in a dark, modern style with a gray tile backsplash and the shelves had a distressed look, without cabinet doors on them.

Bucky loved it.

“I bought this after my dad died,” Steve said and Bucky turned to him. He looked nervous but eager as he stepped closer. “He left me and ma a lot of money, on top of his pension, but I wanted a place I could…_make_. It’s hard to explain,” he said, rubbing his neck.

Bucky shook his head, though, and said, “No, I get it.”

Steve looked up, his expression hopeful. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. “So, do you have builders coming in?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “No, I’m doing it all by hand, with the help of a couple friends. But, that’s why it’s taken so long. It’s been over two years.” He gestured behind him and continued, “I had to renovate the bathroom first because… well, it was _disgusting_. Then I did this.”

Bucky smiled, “It’s amazing. You’re doing a really good job.”

Something about Bucky’s approval changed Steve’s body language. His expression brightened as he stood up straighter, obviously proud. “I’m working on sanding the hardwood floor in the living room, then I’ll finish the paint,” he continued. “After that, I’ll work on the bedroom and it’ll be done.”

Suddenly, Bucky also felt pleased that his Alpha – _not my Alpha_, he reminded himself – was so happy. It was then that he also noticed it; a heavy, pleasant scent beneath the overt smells from the construction – it was Steve’s _Alpha_ scent. It was like Coney Island, sunsets in summertime, dewy grass, and cinnamon. It was _everything. _The apartment was filled with it and, once he caught it, Bucky couldn’t escape it.

He didn’t want to.

It made the apartment feel safer to him, comforting, familiar. His grip on Steve tightened and he looked over, meeting Steve’s eyes. He was blushing, pupils wide, and lips parted. Bucky swallowed around a dry throat, steeling himself, before Steve released his grip. “I thought we could make pizzas,” he said, stepping toward the double-doored fridge. “I have dough ready and I got a bunch of different toppings.” He pulled the ingredients out and set them on the counter, but hesitated when he looked at Bucky. “What is it?”

Bucky realized he was staring and shook himself. “N-nothing, I just…” He swallowed again. “I’ve never made homemade pizza before.”

He wasn’t lying but that hadn’t been the reason for his hesitation. “It’s easy,” Steve said, smiling. “I have salami, pepperoni, bacon bits, three different cheeses, basil, tomatoes, olive oil, marinara, or we can do something else.”

Bucky shook his head, stepping closer. “No, I’m excited now. Let’s do this.”

Steve smiled and pulled two fist-sized dough balls out of a bowl and set them on the counter. He patted them down with his hands, shaping them into small, flat discs. He set the oven temperature and returned to Bucky’s side.

“Okay, olive oil or marinara?” He asked.

Bucky considered for a moment, then said, “Marinara.”

He opened the jar and used a spoon to smear it around the crust. There were two types of mozzarella, shredded and fresh, and pepper jack. Bucky grabbed and set the chunks on his crust. When he looked over, Steve was dropping pepper jack over his own, which had olive oil and fresh garlic in it. Bucky placed slices if tomato, then pepperoni on his, followed by some shredded mozzarella. He knew Steve was watching him but he wasn’t sure why.

Then, the oven chimed, and Steve put their pizza on two small pans and slid them inside. “It should take about twenty-five minutes,” he said. “Should we watch a movie?”

“You don’t have a TV,” Bucky said.

“True,” he answered, “but I have a pretty big laptop. We can set up, um, in the bedroom,” Steve suggested, though he was clearly unsure about it.

Bucky couldn’t help his blush but he nodded. “Okay.”

Steve walked to a door and opened it, so Bucky followed him in. This room was also unfinished, but he had not started to sand the floor yet, so the smell was less intense. There was a bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, and an easel with a canvas on it.

“You paint?” Bucky asked, gesturing to it.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I had to spend a lot of time inside as a kid.”

“Big reader, too?” He asked, chuckling as he walked over to the bookshelf and considered the titles on it. There were a few books on teaching, as well as dozens of classic novels; then he had the _Harry Potter_ series, _Game of Thrones_, _The Lord of the Rings_, and some that Bucky had never heard of.

“Mostly for class now,” he answered with a bit of misery in his tone.

Bucky smiled, “I get that.”

Steve nodded, then gestured to the bed. “I’m going to get the laptop ready, but do you want to pull the blankets and pillows off the bed so we can find a movie to watch?”

Bucky was a little surprised that Steve didn’t want them to simply sit on the bed, but then he thought about it a bit harder and blushed. “Uh, yeah,” he said, getting to the task without meeting Steve’s eyes.

He laid the comforter on the floor, then put the pillows in a row along the base of the bedframe. He also pulled the top sheet off and folded it for extra padding. Steve brought his laptop over and placed it on the blanket; it was open to his Netflix account.

“Do you want to pick something?” He asked.

Bucky nodded, “Sure. Anything you don’t like?”

“I’m good with anything for the most part.”

Bucky scrolled through the new content and settled on the original _The Day the Earth Stood Still_. He thought it would be a safe bet, since Steve had taken him to _The Thing from Another World_. By the time everything was set, the timer chimed and they returned to the kitchen.

The pizzas looked perfect as Steve set them on the stove. “We should let them cool for a few minutes,” he said. He located his pizza cutter in a drawer and set it on the counter to wait.

Bucky nodded and leaned against the fridge, hoping he looked calm and relaxed, while inside, his stomach was doing somersaults. “Can I have some water?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t even think to offer. The glasses are –”

Bucky walked to the open shelf where the cups and mugs were lined up. “I got it,” he said, chuckling. “Want some?”

Steve nodded, grinning, and said, “Thanks.”

As Bucky filled two glasses with ice water from the fridge, Steve sliced the pizzas up. They each filled a plate and made their way into the bedroom to watch the movie. By that time, it was nearly eight and the movie was about an hour and a half long.

By the time Patricia Neal had been carried into the spaceship by Gort, the robot, Bucky was asleep on Steve’s shoulder. He’d merely intended to rest his head there, maybe even cuddle with Steve, but the day had caught up with him. He was aware of a few things: Steve’s arms around him; a chill and then absolute warmth; and then he was well and truly out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more thirst and another step forward.

The following morning, Bucky opened his eyes to an unfamiliar bed. He sat up, awkwardly, having to fight his way out of a blanket burrito. He realized two things in quick succession: first, he was at Steve’s apartment still and, second, he was not wearing his jeans.

He blushed furiously at the idea that Steve had – even partially – undressed him and looked around to locate his pants. When he leaned over the edge of the bed, instead of finding his clothes, he found Steve, sleeping soundly on the floor.

Bucky smiled and laid down there, watching Steve’s wholly relaxed form. He was lying on his stomach and Bucky could see the muscles of his back rise and fall with each breath. His t-shirt was a plain white one but it was much too small for him, causing it to ride up around his waist. The muscles there, at the small of his back, looked firm and powerful, and Bucky wanted to feel them. He wanted to pull the shirt up just a bit more and learn the rest of Steve’s body.

He had known Steve would be strong but had never imagined that Steve would be able to lift and carry him like he had the night before. It awoke something inside Bucky, something he had long ago repressed – the desire to feel small and safe, to be held in an Alpha’s arms.

He had lived so much of his life in spite of his designation, yet he desperately embraced it. He had always been so strong, so big, and would never apologize for it. He’d heard the disparaging comments his entire life, the whispers and insults that told him no one would love him, or mate him, or want his children.

But he couldn’t deny the quiet voice inside of him that wanted to be loved and protected; that _wished_ he were smaller. It told him that, if he weren’t so big, he’d have someone. He wouldn’t be so alone. The deep and secret hope he kept locked up, the hope that Steve could be strong enough for him, could protect him and shield him – it was bursting out of the confines of its cage.

Bucky wanted to finally let it go.

He had touched Alpha muscles in the past, but none of them compared to Steve’s. Bucky couldn’t imagine how painful it must have been to grow several inches taller and develop those muscles in such a short amount of time. He had seen Steve back in May and, by the following March, he had presented. In most of the Alphas that Bucky had grown up with, the transition began at puberty and was complete by age eighteen or nineteen. What normally took a body _years_ to develop, Steve had gone through in _months_.

Bucky lay there, imagining the long, lonely nights of pain that Steve had gone through, in this bed. Before he could stop himself, he whined regretfully, imagining how badly Steve had needed him; how he could have taken care of him.

It took only a few seconds for Steve to wake, responding to Bucky’s quiet sounds. Steve turned and looked at him over his shoulder, with an unreadable expression. Bucky reached out with a shaking hand and touched Steve’s back with the tips of his fingers.

“What is it, Buck?” He breathed, his brows furrowed.

Bucky didn’t know how to express the emotions running through him; sadness, pity, anger, regret, and something more..._primal_. He let his fingers wander up Steve’s shoulder, to his neck, and then, gently, he brushed the scent gland beneath his ear. _The bonding gland_. He knew how sensitive it was from his own experiments and he knew not to press too hard.

He licked his lips and listened to Steve’s breath hitch. When he met Steve’s eyes, his pupils were wide and dark. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink and his lips were red and parted. Steve got to his knees, without breaking eye contact, moving closer.

Bucky moved his hand to cup Steve’s cheek but as they moved ever nearer, Steve blinked. He sat back and Bucky let his hand drop, though he couldn’t pretend it hadn’t hurt.

“I should…” Steve began, but didn’t finish. He stared down at Bucky, lying in his bed, and Bucky watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed.

Bucky sat up and asked, “Do you have a toothbrush I can use?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, breathily. “I’ll set one out for you,” he said, then headed into the bathroom as if he were being chased. While he was in there, Bucky was able to locate his jeans beneath the blankets, suggesting that he’d kicked them off in his sleep.

After a few minutes, Bucky entered the bathroom and found the toothbrush right away. He took a few moments to appreciate the work Steve had put in; the fixtures were brass; the shower was huge; there was a _claw foot tub_; and the cabinets had back lights inside them. Like the kitchen, it had a dark color palette.

It was gorgeous.

As he brushed his teeth, Bucky avoided looking at himself in the mirror. He knew what he’d see there: rejection and embarrassment.

They’d almost kissed.

Beneath the hurt, though, Bucky was angry at himself. Steve had asked to court him only a couple of weeks before and Bucky had known that they would move slowly. He just hadn’t expected how much he’d _want _Steve.

He rinsed his mouth and took a deep breath before meeting his own eyes. He resolved to go at Steve’s pace and simply enjoy their time together. Beneath the desire, Bucky had genuine feelings for Steve that he wanted to nurture. The time they spent together was fun and Bucky thoroughly enjoyed Steve’s company. Even his silent companionship at the library, or going to the gym together but working out separately; drinking milkshakes and watching old movies, Bucky felt like he was where he was meant to be.

Sometimes, he wondered if it was the whole “soulmate” thing that had caused him to apply to NYU in the first place. Indiana had several good universities and the surrounding states housed many excellent options as well. It had been a whim, really, to submit the application, and he’d had little hope of being accepted, but he had done it anyway.

Perhaps, it had been more than a whim.

When he emerged from the bathroom, there were two mugs on the counter with steam rising from them. Steve turned and smiled at him. “I set out the sugar and some cream, and I’m cooking omelets.”

Bucky fixed his coffee and asked, “Can I help?”

Steve shook his head and replied in a confident tone, “I got it.”

Bucky grinned and leaned on the counter, resting his head on his hand as he drank his coffee. Steve moved around the kitchen, using spices, adding vegetables and bacon bits from the night before, then slipped an omelet onto each plate.

Steve watched Bucky take the first bite with sharp eyes and an intent gaze. After another moment, Steve asked, “How is it?”

Bucky nodded his head and replied, “Really good.”

Steve grinned and picked up his own fork. After they ate, Bucky took Steve’s plate to the sink and began washing their dishes, including the pan. Steve tried to help but Bucky just smiled and said, “I got it.”

Steve leaned against the counter, watching him with an expression Bucky had seen a couple of times before. Steve had given him that look the first morning they had breakfast; he’d looked at Bucky that way after kicking Rumlow out of his class; at the gym; when Bucky was lying in his bed that morning. He hadn’t been able to fully recognize the look until that moment: _possessive_.

Once he figured it out, Bucky’s breath sped up and he felt his face flush. All along, Steve had looked at Bucky as if he belonged to Steve already, but he had kept his distance. And Bucky was surprised to find that it didn’t _bother_ him; didn’t anger him that an Alpha thought of him that way.

That _Steve_ thought of him that way.

That realization spurred a second, more startling one: Bucky _liked_ it. Steve wasn’t some controlling, aggressive Alpha with a desire to dominate Bucky. He wasn’t pushy or vulgar; he never treated Bucky as anything less than an equal. He was different in _every way_.

“Steve,” Bucky began, but stopped when Steve interrupted him.

“Buck, I gotta say something.” He said it in a rush, as if he were worried that he’d never get the words out, that he’d lose his nerve. “I know we’re going slower than you’re probably used to with other Alphas – and I don’t want you to think I’d ever judge you or anything –”

“Steve –”

“– because I absolutely don’t, and I don’t care one bit –”

“Steve –”

“I really like you and care about you, and I want to be _so_ good for you, I can’t even stand it –”

“Steve!” Bucky shouted, cutting off the rambling speech he’d been making. “You’ve been holding back because you think I’ve had sex with other Alphas and you won’t be as good?”

Steve swallowed and said, “Yeah, that’s a… big part of it.”

Bucky smiled and asked, “How much of the taking-it-slow has been because you want to court me and how much is that you’re worried I’ll be disappointed?” Steve hesitated for a moment, dropping his gaze to the countertop. Bucky leaned forward and took Steve’s face in his hands. “Hey,” he whispered. “I’ve been out on a few dates and hit first base a time or two,” he said, chuckling. “But I’m just as nervous as you are. I’ve never…” He began but didn’t finish, recognizing by Steve’s expression that he didn’t have to.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close. He pressed his nose against Bucky’s neck, inhaled his scent, and sighed. They stood together in Steve’s kitchen, holding each other and rocking gently, until Steve whispered, “May I… may I kiss you?”

Bucky’s heart sped up and he blushed with something other than embarrassment. He breathed, “Yes, please.”

Steve pulled back a bit and reached up, cupping Bucky’s cheek as he leaned in. Bucky gripped Steve’s shirt at the waist, his breath hitching at the first touch of their lips.

It was soft and fleeting at first and, even though Bucky _craved_ more, he was determined to follow Steve’s lead for this. He felt that he’d pushed enough that Steve knew his intent, though he would continue to show Steve how much he wanted this in the ways his mom had suggested. But, while none of them made Bucky a _passive_ participant, they did allow Steve to go at a pace he felt comfortable with while letting Bucky maintain his own agency.

“_You can find something that is wholly your own,”_ She had said.

For all Steve’s implied lack of experience, he had Bucky rapt for more, for anything, for _everything_ Steve could give him. He leaned away for a moment, meeting Bucky’s eyes and asked, “This okay?”

Bucky felt weird… tired, but energetic. His heart was pounding and he thought he might shiver right out of his skin. He’d never felt desire like this before. But he didn’t want to stop; he didn’t want Steve to stop touching him. Part of him knew they’d go no further that day and he accepted it, but the other part was _hungry_ for it, for Steve’s kisses and touches.

So, he said, “Yes,” and Steve surprised him by leaning close again.

Bucky titled his head to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve hummed his approval and that distinct Alpha sound fed something in Bucky, something that needed to know he was pleasing his Alpha.

_Not my Alpha_, he reminded himself. But then thought, _Is he?_

Throwing caution to the wind, Bucky rubbed his wrist along Steve’s neck and over his collarbone, and Steve groaned before his hand gripped Bucky’s hair, taking control of the kiss in a truly incredible way.

Steve opened his mouth and licked fleetingly at Bucky’s lips until his parted them. When he tasted Steve’s mouth like that, surrounded by his smell – from his home and his body – Bucky felt his knees weaken and he whimpered.

Steve’s hold tightened for a moment before he released Bucky completely. When Bucky opened his eyes, Steve’s pupils were blown wide and his nostrils flared. His voice was hoarse as he whispered, “You smell like me, like my home.” He inhaled deeply. “My soap, my sheets, and my scent.”

Bucky found his voice to reply, “It all smells like me too, now.”

Steve chuckled and said, “I’ll have to have you over more often, to keep my sheets smelling like you.” It was meant to be an innocent comment, Bucky could tell, but when Steve realized what he had said, he turned bright red. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean – I’m sor–”

“Steve,” Bucky said, chuckling. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m like that –”

“And I _don’t_,” he emphasized. “Trust me; I wouldn’t be here if you were.”

“I just…” Steve began, but hesitated, stepping further out of Bucky’s space. “I want you to know that this isn’t… you’re _special_ to me, Buck, and I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks but I – I guess, I just wanted to say that.”

Bucky smiled. “You’re special to me, too, Steve.”

Steve nodded, though the blush didn’t fade one bit. “Do you have to get back to studying?”

Bucky nodded, checking the clock on his phone. “Yeah, I’ll head back to the apartment and get my stuff.”

“Can I drive you?” Steve asked, excitedly.

Bucky furrowed his brows before asking, “You have a car?”

Steve shook his head, smiling, “No I have a motorcycle.”

Blinking, Bucky asked, “_You_ have a motorcycle.”

Steve chuckled, “Yes, I do. It was my dad’s but I couldn’t ride it until this year.”

Bucky frowned, “Why not?”

Steve’s smile turned sheepish when he replied, “I was too short.”

Bucky used the bathroom again and checked to make sure he had everything before they left. When they reached the parking garage, Bucky followed Steve a few rows in where a deep blue Kawasaki Ninja sat. Steve pulled his own helmet on and opened the compartment, revealing a second.

Steve pulled it out and passed it to Bucky as he explained, “It’s one of the fastest bikes in the world. It can go 208 miles an hour.” His tone was neither haughty nor arrogant; in fact, he sounded teasing and giddy.

Bucky intended to reply, but forgot what he’d meant to say as Steve straddled the massive machine. Bucky released a deep breath, watching Steve’s thighs stand the five-hundred pound bike up effortlessly. He leaned forward to start the engine and the loud purr knocked Bucky from his reverie. After he pulled the helmet on, he used Steve’s shoulder to steady himself enough to slide on the back.

Once he felt secure, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, linking his hands, and was surprised to feel Steve place his hand over Bucky’s. It was only for a moment, though, and then they were off.

Bucky decided that he could handle going as slow as Steve needed to, so long as they went for regular rides on his motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter but I'll post chapter 9 in a while. A little happy and another step forward for these two. <3

The following Monday, Bucky had a paper due, so on Sunday night, he stayed at the library until after one in the morning. He and Steve had been texting all day, but Steve hadn’t responded in a while, so Bucky assumed that he had fallen asleep. He sent a text, letting him know that he was going to head home soon and began to gather his things. He was about to call Natasha to come and walk with him when Steve walked in.

“Hey Buck,” he said, smiling. He was panting a bit too.

“Steve, what are you doing here?” Bucky said, tucking some hair behind his ear.

Smiling, Steve said, “I was coming to see if you wanted me to stay here with you until you’re done, but then I saw your message and ran the rest of the way.”

Bucky laughed and then covered his mouth, realizing they were still in the library. “Okay,” he said, stepping forward to take Steve’s hand.

They made their way to Bucky’s dorm and he unlocked the door as quietly as he could. The front room was pitch black and Bucky flipped the switch for the light above the sink. He pulled Steve inside and let the door shut behind them.

“Do you want to stay?” He asked, too tired to care that he was being reckless.

Steve’s eyes were wide as he stepped forward, cupping Bucky’s cheek in his hand. “I don’t have anything,” he said, though it hadn’t sounded like a ‘no.’

Bucky shook his head, “You can borrow some pajamas. I have an extra toothbrush.” Even though he had asked without much thought, he realized that the idea of Steve leaving was causing him to feel uneasy. “Do you have class early?” Steve’s expression was unreadable and Bucky felt the icy tendrils of rejection taking hold of him. “N-nevermind, Steve,” he murmured. “I’m… I’m tired. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

The corner of Steve’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I’ll need that toothbrush.”

Bucky gasped, then nodded and said, “Come on, I’ll get some clothes for you.”

They took turns in the bathroom; Steve emerged in a pair of Bucky’s flannel pajama bottoms without a shirt. When Bucky met him in the living room, he’d forgone a shirt as well, and Steve’s gaze was heavy on his body.

Bucky wasn’t naturally hairless as some Omegas – or maybe they weren’t either and were more willing to spend the time and money to _be_ hairless. Either way, his chest had fine, dark hairs that led down his abdomen.

He walked over, suddenly feeling awake with the nervous energy coursing through him, and stood by the futon. “Sleep here with me,” he whispered, taking Steve’s hand. “Don’t sleep on the floor.”

In the poor light from the kitchen, Bucky could see Steve’s blush spread over his cheeks, neck, ears, and down his chest, but he didn’t refuse. Bucky took a shaky breath and sat on the cushion, pulling Steve down as he scooted over. Steve followed, willingly, though Bucky could hear the quiver in his breathing.

They lay down on their sides, facing each other. Bucky wondered if Steve could hear his heart pounding, or if they would be able to sleep that night. To his surprise, however, the next thing he knew, it was morning. His eyes fluttered awake, trying to adjust to the sunlight coming through the window. Steve was still asleep, pressed tightly to Bucky’s back with his nose pressed to Bucky’s neck.

Bucky felt so good and content, he could cry, or laugh – he wasn’t sure which one first. Then, as he was trying to figure out how to extricate himself without waking Steve, he heard soft clanking coming from the kitchen. He turned, straining his neck to look, and saw Nat standing in the kitchen.

“_Morning_,” she said, smirking at him over her mug.

He felt his whole body turn bright red and his embarrassment must have been palpable, because Steve pulled him closer and sighed. Bucky had been about to panic, to throw himself out of the bed and hide, but the heavy scent of Steve relaxed him. He understood, then, what Steve had meant by wanting Bucky’s scent on his sheets. He knew that he would sleep so much better, smelling Steve even if they were apart.

He heard footsteps as Natasha returned to her bedroom and he could just _see_ her smug grin. But before he could shout something rude, Steve pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Morning, Buck,” he murmured.

All of Bucky’s righteous fury melted away and he smiled. “Morning,” he said. “Want to go grab coffee before I have to go to class?”

Steve nodded, though seemed unwilling to pull away from Bucky just yet. They lay there for a few minutes more, happily ignoring the rest of the world. When Bucky heard the twins moving about in their room, he knew it was time to get going – partly because he didn’t want to be embarrassed a second time that morning, and also because he didn’t want anyone to see Steve without a shirt on.

That was for _Bucky_.

_Mine_, the voice said and, for the first time, Bucky thought, _Yes_.

They took turns in the bathroom and Steve emerged wearing yesterday’s clothes, but Bucky didn’t care. They grabbed coffee at a Starbucks by Washington Square Park, but Steve also bought Bucky a breakfast sandwich.

“You didn’t have to,” he muttered, understanding what Steve was doing.

“I know,” Steve answered, smiling. “Eat up. You have to present your final paper today, right?”

Bucky swallowed the bite he’d taken and nodded. “Yeah, at ten.”

Steve checked the time on his phone and said, “Alright, we’ve got some time. Want to practice on me?”

Bucky chuckled and argued, “Which one, eat or present?”

Steve laughed too, pushing the sandwich toward Bucky. “Eat, _then_ practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you all think? <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another BIG step forward for our beloved boys. <3

Finals week came and went and Bucky knew he’d done just fine. He wouldn’t receive his grades for another week but he felt fully optimistic about his work. It was May and it rained for several days in a row, so when the sun did come out, the air was muggy.

Bucky was set to start his internship at Starktech the following week, so he hoped to spend a lot of time with Steve before then. He was unsure how busy he would be later, though he knew that they would figure it out.

They went for walks, ate together, or went to the gym. They watched movies at Steve’s place and Bucky realized that the living room floor had been sanded and cleaned, which decreased the sawdust smell. After that first kiss, Steve hadn’t initiated any more, much to Bucky’s disappointment.

But then, the internship started. His first day, he was introduced to the other interns and discovered that he was the only Omega among them. Only a couple of the Alphas seemed to care but Bucky kept his head high. Later, the group met with the CEO of Stark, Pepper Potts, and Bucky was not surprised to discover she was an Alpha. She gave them a tour and discussed the stipend before handing them off to their departments. Bucky could honestly say he’d have worked there for free, but he kept that to himself.

“It’s Monday through Friday, seven to four, but sometimes later,” the intern supervisor for R&D explained. “Maybe… more than sometimes.”

Bucky inwardly sighed at that last statement but was undeterred. He worked five eight- to ten-hour days, sometimes later and sometimes he was called in for the weekend. On his days off, Steve worked at his job, thus, for almost three weeks their only interactions were by phone.

Steve was happy for Bucky, though. “_I’m proud of you_,” he said and Bucky felt his body flush at the praise.

His Alpha wasn’t mad at him; his Alpha was _proud_ of him. “I love it,” Bucky said, “but I wish I could see you more.”

“_You will_,” Steve assured him. “_You said the supervisor won’t call you in this weekend, right_?”

“Not likely,” Bucky promised. “She’s been using a rotating schedule, I figured out, and I was called in last weekend.”

“_Come over on Friday_,” Steve asked, nervously. “_Stay the weekend with me_.”

Bucky swallowed, nervously. “But don’t you have to work?”

“_I have quite a bit of PTO saved up_,” he said. “_You don’t have to stay the weekend but I’d like to see you_.”

Bucky knew that the fluttering in his belly was excitement and not discomfort; he knew that Steve wouldn’t push him; but he also knew that he kind of wanted him to. “Yes,” he answered. “I’d love to stay with you.”

“_I can’t wait_,” Steve said, excitedly.

They had planned to order dinner in and watch another movie, but the moment they got through Steve’s door, he rounded on Bucky and pressed him back against it, attacking his lips with a passion that surprised Bucky. He released a moan that Steve swallowed, running his hands up and down Bucky’s sides, brushing over his hips, then up to his chest, before repeating the motion.

For his part, Bucky dug one hand into Steve’s _soft_ hair and the other wrapped around the back of his neck. He let his thumb gently move against the scent gland beneath Steve’s ear and Steve’s gasp turned into a throaty moan. His lips left Bucky’s to begin attacking his throat with nips and harsh kisses.

Bucky was hard and pressed against his jeans. He knew the scent of his slick was already heavy in the air and he could tell the exact moment when Steve realized that was what it was: he growled against Bucky’s collar and pressed their bodies flush together. The height difference was only just enough that Bucky had to look up a bit to meet Steve’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

He’d never felt this way before. He’d been aroused, sure, but that couldn’t compare to the way his body shivered beneath his Alpha’s strong hands. _Mine_, he thought. _All mine_.

Steve’s hands, having stayed above his waist for the most part, now delved further and pressed against his lower back. Bucky _growled_ and pushed off of the door, beginning to walk them toward the living room. Before they got very far, though, Steve reached down and gripped Bucky’s thighs, lifting him up.

“Steve,” he moaned, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve walked them into the open room and gently laid Bucky down on a soft, blue couch. Bucky murmured, “This is new,” between kisses.

Steve smiled and said, “Yeah, just got it last weekend,” as he situated himself between Bucky’s open thighs. His tone was almost anxious when he followed it up by asking, “Do you like it?”

Bucky smiled and nodded; it was so new to have an Alpha _care_ what Bucky thought of their home, their territory. Steve had seemed similarly worried when Bucky came to the apartment for the first time. An Alpha eager to please a potential mate?

Their kisses turned heated quickly and Bucky lifted his feet to bracket Steve’s hips. They both groaned and Steve twitched, grinding his hips forward. Bucky could tell he hadn’t meant to do it, though, and soon, he was pulling away to apologize.

“S-sorry,” he breathed but Bucky did _not _want him to stop. He gripped the front of Steve’s shirt and released a high whine, though he hadn’t meant to. Steve’s reaction to the sound was dramatic and instantaneous – his pupils dilated and he growled, dropping his body onto Bucky’s and pressing his face into Bucky’s neck.

“I missed you so much,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve.

“I missed you too,” Steve breathed, grinding his hips. “You smell like… other people,” he whispered and, though the words seemed accusatory, his tone was more possessive, desperate even.

“Please,” Bucky whispered right against Steve’s ear. “_Please_ make me smell like you.”

Steve’s body shook then, his hands dug into Bucky’s hips and he growled low in his chest. “I want to… I want your shirt off. Is that okay?”

The way that his whole body was clenched, as if he were _just barely_ holding back, made Bucky wild. “Yes, yes,” he nodded, “Alpha.”

He barely got the word out before Steve was pulling away and taking hold of Bucky’s t-shirt. It was off before he had a chance to sit all the way up, and then Steve pressed him back against the cushions again.

“_Jesus_, Buck,” Steve groaned. “You’re built like an Alpha. Christ, if I couldn’t _smell_ you – _fuck_, you smell so good.”

Bucky had never heard Steve swear; he’d always been perfectly calm and collected. But knowing that he was the reason Steve reacted that way was so _exciting_, Bucky felt a rush of more slick between his legs. Steve began kissing and nipping down his bare chest, pausing at the glands below his collar bone. He rubbed them gently with his nose and Bucky saw _stars_. Never had any other partner touched him there; they’d never paid much attention to his neck either, but Steve seemed to know his body intuitively.

“St-Steve,” he gasped and dug his fingers into Steve’s hair again. “Oh, oh my God.”

Steve whispered against Bucky’s skin, “Can I leave a mark?”

Nodding without realizing that Steve couldn’t really see him, Bucky said, “Yes, _please_, Alpha.”

Steve latched onto Bucky’s skin, sucking a dark purple bruise over his chest. Each time his cheek brushed Bucky’s nipple, Bucky gasped a small sound. It was a few moments before he realized he was grinding his hips against Steve’s thigh and he was vaguely grateful that he had brought several pairs of boxers.

Steve moved his mouth to Bucky’s nipple, but before he even touched it, he let his breath ghost over it until Bucky was shivering and pulling on his hair. When his lips closed around it, Bucky threw his head back and sobbed. Steve then kissed across his chest to his other nipple and gently drug his teeth over it.

“Ah, Steve!” He groaned.

Steve pulled back a bit and met Bucky’s eyes – hazy as Bucky’s probably were. “Is… is it okay if we keep going?” He asked and Bucky thought he might scream. “I want – I really want to make you feel good.”

Bucky nodded his head emphatically. “Please,” he said, “please don’t stop.” Steve nodded and shifted off of Bucky to kneel on the floor. “What are you…” he began, but Steve pulled him into a sitting position and reached for Bucky’s zipper.

Bucky gasped and Steve’s fingers froze; his bit his lip and asked, “Is this… okay?”

His voice was hoarse and it made Bucky’s insides clench. Without answering, he undid his pants and pushed them down his hips, as well as his boxers, revealing himself to Steve’s hungry gaze.

Bucky had never been naked in front of someone, other than family; he’d had an Alpha or two _try_ but he’d never wanted to. Not until then – not until Steve.

“Buck,” Steve breathed, eyes raking over Bucky’s body with absolute _reverence_.

Bucky noticed that Steve’s right hand was on the couch cushion and he reached down to thread their fingers together. The action caught Steve’s attention and he looked up, meeting Bucky’s eyes and smiled, affectionately. It was an odd moment, considering, but it didn’t last as the hunger flooded Steve’s face and he leaned forward to press kisses to Bucky’s belly.

The touch sent sparks through him and gripped Steve’s hand tighter, biting his lip as he watched Steve move nearer and nearer to his dick. His breathing picked up with each press of Steve’s kiss, until he was practically panting.

“You smell so good,” Steve groaned, tickling his nose along the trail of delicate hair on Bucky’s belly. “Can I taste you?”

Bucky whined, reaching his hand back to grip the couch. “Please, Steve, please,” he begged and was wholly unconcerned with how desperate he may sound. He released a choked out moan when Steve pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, and he threw his head back. “_Steve_,” he said, tightening his grip on both Steve’s hand and the couch. “Oh, my God.”

Alphas didn’t do this – not to Bucky’s knowledge; in porn, it was always Omegas who sucked cocks, not Alphas. He was sure there was a niche for it – there was one for everything – but it was one thing to know that, somewhere on the internet, Alphas did this, and another thing entirely to _experience_ it.

Steve was nervous, unsure, but eager and excited as he took Bucky into his mouth. His _wet, hot_ mouth.

“Oh, God,” Bucky moaned.

“Can you come like this?” Steve pulled off to ask before diving right back in.

Bucky knew he couldn’t; knew he needed something inside but didn’t know how to ask. He’d never done that before; never even had anyone’s fingers inside him before, except his own. “I…” He tried, but clammed up quickly.

Steve didn’t wait for Bucky to answer and, instead, pulled his hips to the edge of the couch. He lifted Bucky’s legs, one at a time, and set them on his shoulders, exposing his slick and swollen ass.

Steve tried to release Bucky’s hand but he whined and gripped Steve harder. At the sound, it seemed like Steve’s control snapped and he traced two fingers of his other hand between Bucky’s cheeks before taking Bucky back into his mouth.

“Oh God, Steve,” he moaned, shifting unintentionally as Steve began thrusting inside him, spreading and curling his fingers.

Bucky’s hips drove up toward Steve’s mouth then down onto his fingers. Steve had found his prostate almost immediately and Bucky was spiraling quickly toward orgasm.

He tried to warn Steve. “I’m gonna – Steve –” he gasped, tapping Steve’s hand, but Steve didn’t pull away.

Bucky threw his head back; his body clenched down on Steve’s fingers and he heard the fabric protesting against how tightly he was gripping the back of the couch, but he didn’t care.

“C-coming for you, coming,” he cried out and the world went white as Steve growled around his cock.

He took in shuddering breaths as the aftershocks passed through him. When they faded enough to allow him to be more aware, he looked down to find Steve watching him with an avid expression.

“That was…” Steve said, then bit his lip and Bucky could see the insecure thoughts cloud over his face.

“That was _incredible_, Steve,” he said, interrupting those thoughts. “I’ve never come that hard.”

Steve’s eyes darkened, if that were possible. “Yeah?” He asked in a voice Bucky could only classify as _wrecked_.

“Yes, Alpha,” he breathed back, then reached for Steve with his right hand. “I want to touch you too.”

Steve exhaled though it sounded like the air had been punched from his lungs. “You don’t have to do that.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and said, “I know I don’t _have_ to, punk.”

He pulled on Steve’s t-shirt, using his strength to bring Steve up and into a kiss. He fought with Steve’s pants using only one hand, since his left was still clasped with Steve’s. Finally, he was able to reach inside and feel the hot, smooth skin of Steve’s dick. After giving Bucky so much attention, his knot was already partially swollen and, when Bucky squeezed it, Steve released a filthy moan into their kiss.

“If I – if I come like this, I’ll get it on you,” Steve said meaning it to be a warning but Bucky only stroked him faster.

“I need my other hand,” he whispered, pulling his left hand away to wrap it around the growing knot while his other focused on the head of Steve’s dick.

“Oh my God,” Steve groaned, seeming to give into some impulse as he buried his face in Bucky’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Gonna come, gonna come,” he rambled against Bucky’s skin.

“Come on me,” Bucky moaned, “make me smell like you.”

Steve growled then, biting down on the meat of Bucky’s shoulder, nowhere near the bonding gland – were they ready for that? – and came. Hot wetness landed on Bucky’s belly, across his softening dick, and even up his chest. Steve twitched and grunted, his hips thrusting minutely as if he couldn’t help it. Bucky wondered if he’d left a mark and was more than a little sad that his shirts would cover it up.

Bucky had felt an Alpha’s knot through his pants before; he knew what they looked like from sex ed; but feeling Steve’s was an experience. It was hard like his erection but still had give, though not much. He shivered, imagining how it would feel inside him, how it would stretch him open and tie them together.

Steve’s breathing slowed and he looked down at Bucky’s belly and chest. “Was that okay?” He asked with a gulp.

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Yes. It was _so_ good.”

“But, this,” Steve said, pointing to the mess he’d made. “I wouldn’t have…”

“I wanted you to, Steve,” Bucky said, firmly. He could already see where this was going.

“I don’t want you to think I’m… an asshole who’d…”

“I _don’t_,” Bucky said, touching Steve’s chin to bring his gaze up. “Did you not like it?”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I did,” he said. “I just…”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted, “respecting me means allowing me the dignity of my choices. I wouldn’t ask you to do something I don’t want.”

Steve’s expression relaxed and he licked his lips, staring over Bucky’s abdomen with renewed hunger. “Fuck, that looks so good,” he murmured so quietly, Bucky was sure he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Bucky looked down, noting the cooling pool of Steve’s come, and bit his lip. Steve groaned then, pressing his face against Bucky’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“I just want to keep you here and bathe you; want you to wear my clothes and smell like me and my home.”

Bucky had never heard Steve say something so possessive and it sent a shiver through him. “Want you to smell like me, too,” Bucky replied, mimicking Steve’s action and nosing Steve’s scent gland before breathing him in like he had the right to do it, like he had _every_ right.

The pheromones made his head fuzzy. Bucky wanted to bite and mark Steve as he’d done to Bucky. He wanted to bite Steve’s neck and feel Steve’s teeth on his scent gland, be knotted full, tied together in more ways than just physical. He wanted it so badly, it made him shiver.

They’d only been together for a couple of months! They couldn’t be ready for that.

Could they?

_Oh, shit_, Bucky thought. _When mom comes, she’s going to want to meet Steve._

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked, pulling Bucky from his thoughts.

Bucky shook his head. “No, nothing like that,” he said.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” He asked, looking more than a little anxious.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky said, “My parents and sister are coming to visit in a few weeks.”

Steve adjusted so he was sitting on the couch, facing Bucky. “That’s great, Buck,” he said, his voice and eyes full of happiness. “That’ll be nice.”

“Mom is gonna want to meet you.” Bucky gulped and took a deep breath. “Would you… like to come to lunch with us?”

At that, Steve’s face brightened to its full and beautiful glory. “Oh, Buck,” he said, “I’d love to. If you want me there, of course.”

The idea filled Bucky with a tender excitement and he nodded, gleefully. “I’d love it if you came.”

Steve’s smile was fond as he replied, “I, uh, meant to ask you if you… would like to meet my mom.”

Bucky took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes, I – yes, Steve, I would.”

Sighing in relief, Steve said, “That’s good, because she’s coming tomorrow.”

Bucky sat up. “What?”

“You don’t have to meet her tomorrow if you’re not ready,” Steve promised. “I was going to ask if you wanted to or if you’d prefer I cancel. She kind of sprung this on me about two hours ago.”

Bucky hesitated for a moment, suddenly wondering if this was a conversation better had while dressed. He turned to Steve to suggest as much but the earnest look on Steve’s face, coupled with those beautiful blue eyes, had Bucky’s defenses crumbling.

“I – I’d like to meet your mom tomorrow,” he answered. “But I don’t have anything… like, _nice_ to wear. Your family’s pretty traditional so… will she expect me to… I don’t look like a _proper_ Omega, I’m just –”

“Buck,” Steve interrupted, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “She’s going to _love_ you.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m not –”

“You’re _amazing_,” Steve said, cutting off Bucky’s rambling. “Let’s get cleaned up and order some dinner, okay?”

Bucky’s stomach took that moment to growl loudly and they laughed. Steve went to the kitchen and came back with a warm washcloth to wipe Bucky down. Afterward, Bucky went into the bedroom and found some clean boxers to change into, and redressed in his clothes. When he emerged, Steve was dressed too, and had laid out a few menus on the breakfast bar.

“What are you in the mood for?”

Bucky took a seat at one of the barstools and pushed the pages back toward him. “Surprise me,” he suggested, grinning.

Steve held his gaze for a long moment before he grabbed one at random, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number. Bucky stood from his seat and walked into the bedroom to locate Steve’s laptop. He could hear Steve’s voice in the next room but didn’t hear particulars, which was fine. He’d asked Steve to surprise him.

“It’ll be about thirty minutes,” Steve announced as he entered the bedroom.

Bucky nodded. “Do you want to watch a movie, or a TV show?”

Steve thought for a moment, then answered, “A movie.”

“Old movie again?” Bucky asked, smiling. He’d come to like their impromptu ritual.

Steve nodded, flashing Bucky a bright, happy grin. “I’d love that. Actually, I think I saw that Netflix has the original _Godzilla_.”

Bucky thought that he might combust from excitement. “_Yes_, we have to watch that!”

Slightly taken aback, Steve asked, “Are you okay with subtitles?”

Bucky nodded and Steve navigated the computer to the correct place. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on Steve’s bed, eating Italian food and watching Godzilla destroy Tokyo. Bucky made sure to brush his teeth before bed this time and was glad for it when Steve began kissing him.

They didn’t do any more than that this time, though Bucky would have happily consented. “I’d like to wait,” Steve murmured, pressing soft kisses to Bucky’s cheeks. “I know it’s old-fashioned but…”

“It’s okay,” Bucky agreed. “We can take as much time as we want to.”

Steve’s smile was different than usual and Bucky could only describe it as _knowing_. He wondered again if Steve knew that they were soulmates; maybe he figured Bucky wouldn’t believe in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some major steps and some good communication.

In Steve’s arms, Bucky slept like the dead. He woke up to an empty bed and the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He fixed his bun and walked out to the living room.

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the day before but the couch was not the only change. The wood floors had been stained a deep Cherrywood color and three of the four walls were painted.

“Good morning,” Steve said, smiling. “I’ve got breakfast burritos coming up.”

“That sounds amazing,” Bucky replied.

They ate and cleaned up together, brushing up against one another in a comfortable, domestic way that made Bucky’s stomach flutter.

“Would you like to go get some coffee?” Steve asked.

“Sure,” Bucky agreed. “Are we going to cook for your mom?”

Steve’s eyes widened and he smiled. “We?”

“If you want,” Bucky offered, grinning. “We could do pasta or something?”

“Funny you should mention that,” Steve said. “But my mom loves alfredo.”

They got dressed and took the newly completed elevator to the lobby. Holding hands, they made their way to a small coffee shop a few blocks over. Bucky ordered an overly sweet, frozen drink and Steve chuckled as he ordered a black coffee.

“Booooring,” Bucky singsonged.

“If it ain’t broke,” Steve said, grinning.

They found a table by the window and sat in the sunshine, holding hands. “Tell me about your mom. Is she going to interrogate me? Do you think she’ll like me?”

Steve laughed. “Is it weird it makes me happy that you want her to?”

“No,” Bucky answered honestly.

“In any case,” Steve went on, “she’ll love you.”

“Does she know I’ll be there?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, and she’s thrilled. She met Sam once but otherwise, I haven’t really felt right about introducing her to people.”

Something deep and possessive inside Bucky bristled at the idea that Steve had taken Sam to meet his mom. “Were you two – you and Sam, were you ever…?” Bucky asked, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

Steve nearly spat the drink of coffee he’d just taken. “N-no! Oh no, Sam is wonderful but he’s like my brother.”

The part of Bucky’s brain that had felt the need to ask was soothed by Steve’s answer. He couldn’t help the feelings of jealousy that flared up at the mention of Sam, but it still embarrassed him. “Sorry, I don’t mean to come off as… possessive.”

Steve was blushing a deep pink across his golden skin. “It’s okay, Buck,” he said, then quickly added, “I-I like it.”

Bucky felt his skin heat up and he adjusted their hands so their wrists rubbed together. This type of scent-marking was more _juvenile_, really – the type that high school kids would do but, in that moment, Bucky felt the need to. Steve’s blush spread to his ears but he smiled, dropping his gaze, shyly.

“Mom’ll definitely want to talk politics,” Steve added, suddenly.

Bucky laughed. “I’m ready.”

On the way back, they stopped at a bodega to buy the necessary items for the Alfredo. They got back to Steve’s and immediately began cooking the food. They’d been home for barely ten minutes when Steve’s phone chimed and he smiled.

“Come on,” he said, taking Bucky’s hand.

Bucky could feel Steve’s excitement radiating off of him like heat from the sun. Bucky, however, began to feel more anxious. What if she didn’t approve of him? What if she didn’t like his physical stature or the way he dressed? What if she was a really _proper_ Omega and found Bucky’s more relaxed personality to be offensive?

Steve said that she had been active in the ORM but was she a more conservative member? Did she march for pay equity and birth control but still felt an Omega’s main purpose was to raise children?

When they reached the street, a taxi pulled up and Steve rushed over to open the door. Bucky thought he might shake out if his skin when a beautiful woman exited the car. Bucky could see the resemblance immediately: her hair was hay-colored; her eyes were that crystalline blue; she even squared her shoulders like Steve did.

She caught sight of Bucky quickly and gave him a onceover, obviously appraising him. Her outfit was fairly modest, Bucky thought, and he suddenly wished he’d packed something nicer. As it was, his white shirt was a little sheer and his dark jeans were really tight.

They approached Bucky on the sidewalk and Steve said, “Bucky, this is my mother, Sarah Rogers.”

Extending her hand, she said, “It’s so nice to meet you, Bucky.”

Taking it, he replied, “You too, Mrs. Rogers.”

“Oh,” she said, smiling, “Mrs. Rogers was my mother-in-law. Please, call me Sarah.”

Bucky nodded, feeling his nerves begin to catch up with him. “Okay, uh, Sarah.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand and led them both back into the lobby and toward the elevators. “Steve, have they said when the lobby will finally be done? It’s going to be splendid.”

“Hopefully next month,” Steve answered. “Thankfully, the elevator is up and running.”

Bucky smiled, grateful for that fact, as he couldn’t imagine Steve’s distress if his mother had to schlep up four flights of stairs. Sarah began chatting, happily, at Bucky; she told him a story of Steve’s childhood that made the Alpha blush.

“That cruel boy was chasing a cat with a stick and _my Steve_ stalked right up to him and said to leave the poor thing alone!” She touched Steve’s shoulder as he unlocked the apartment door. “Steve came home that afternoon with a chipped tooth and a new cat.”

Steve couldn’t get any more red, Bucky didn’t think. “Alright, ma, enough stories about me.”

“Oh, Steve,” she said, “this is the first time you’ve asked me to meet someone. _Of course_ that won’t be the last story.” She winked at Bucky and he tried not to smirk.

“It was worth a shot,” Steve sighed, walking back into the kitchen to stir the pasta. “It’ll be done here in a few minutes.”

“So, Bucky,” Sarah said, ignoring Steve’s statement. “Tell me about your family. They live in Indiana, is that right?”

Bucky hadn’t anticipated that Steve would talk about him but shouldn’t have been surprised. “Yeah, they’re all still back there.”

“Will you be moving back there when you graduate?”

Bucky knew what she was asking but before he could answer, Steve cut in. “Ma, come on. You came to eat and see me, not interrogate my boyfriend.”

She laughed and nodded. “Right, right. It smells _wonderful_, son.”

Bucky was grateful for the pressure to be taken off of him. He’d never met a partner’s family before so he wasn’t sure what to expect. Luckily, after another minute, Steve announced, “Food’s done. Buck, can you get some plates?”

Bucky nodded and stepped around Steve to gather dishes – including flatware and glasses. “Would you like water?” He asked and Steve nodded. “Sarah, water?”

“Yes, please,” she replied, giving Bucky a strange smile.

He did his best to ignore it, though, and filled the glasses before returning to the breakfast bar. Steve sat in the middle and Bucky took the seat to his right. The pan was set in the center and Steve served each of them before setting their plates down.

“I love an Alpha that cooks,” Sarah commented.

“You taught me,” Steve said with a proud smile.

“So, Bucky,” Sarah began, “what are you studying?”

Bucky glanced at Steve quickly before he answered. “Engineering.”

“Competitive field!” She exclaimed, leaning over the see him. “I’m impressed! I _love_ seeing Omegas getting into Alpha-dominated careers. And you have an internship, right?”

“Yeah, with Starktech,” he replied.

“That is _huge_! Do you think they’ll offer you a job at the end?”

“That’s a possibility. I’m hopeful.”

She opened her mouth so speak again but Steve put a hand up. “Alright, ma, that’s enough for now.”

Sarah gave him an exaggerated eye-roll before grinning and winking at Bucky again. Bucky smiled back, suddenly feeling more comfortable. He was grateful to Steve for trying to keep the pressure off of him a bit but he knew Sarah was only looking out for her son. He could understand that.

As he ate some pasta, Sarah said, “Steve how is your job going?”

“It’s good,” he answered, smiling. “Even if my advisors want me to work with older kids, the community center doesn’t want to transfer me to another class. They said the parents really like me.”

Bucky smiled too. “I’m so glad they’re open-minded.”

Steve nodded. “I worried they’d switch me after I presented but, really, nothing changed.”

Suddenly, Sarah leaned over and asked, “Bucky, how do you feel about HB-493?”

“HB-493?” Steve asked.

Bucky wiped his mouth before he spoke. “It’s also called the Omega Rights Amendment. It’s a new act before Congress that would make discrimination against Omegas – in hiring, wages, health care benefits, and so on – illegal.”

“That’s great!” Steve said. “I hadn’t heard anything about it.”

Bucky nodded. “I was more excited about the earlier draft. It’d allocated funds to development of safe suppressants.”

“It was dropped?” Steve frowned.

Sarah nodded, her face pinched in anger. “A lot of corporations lobby against employing Omegas because of the days off needed during our heat cycles. But conservative Alphas argued against the funding.”

“Why?”

Bucky scoffed. “Crap about ‘fear of population decline’ – as if Omegas controlling when and if they gave birth would somehow lead to extinction.”

Sarah’s smile was radiant as she listened to Bucky talk and, at once, he recognized it. Steve smiled at him that way too, when he was proud or happy about what Bucky was telling him.

“Oh, Steve,” she said, leaning her head on Steve’s shoulder, “if he’s not _your_ soulmate, he can sure be mine.”

“Ma!” Steve exclaimed, dropping his fork. Her eyes went wide in shock and it actually took Bucky a moment to realize what had upset Steve so much. They hadn’t yet discussed that aspect of their relationship.

“Are you going to join the protest?” Sarah asked, moving on seamlessly.

Bucky glanced at Steve again. “I hadn’t decided yet.”

Steve’s mouth had formed a thin line and it barely let up once more during their meal. Sarah tried to get him talking a few more times before she seemed to recognize that his stubborn nature had taken hold.

After they finished eating, Steve stored the rest of the Alfredo in some Tupperware. “I’m going to get downstairs and catch a cab,” Sarah said. “Steve, walk me down.”

He nodded and turned to Bucky. “I’ll be right back.”

“I can come too,” Bucky offered, but Sarah put a hand up.

“Bucky, it was lovely meeting you.” She strode over and pulled him into a hug. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

He smiled, nodding his head. “I do too.”

She waved to him again as Steve shut the door behind them. Bucky took a deep breath and turned the kitchen sink on, then gathered the plates and silverware to wash. He was feeling suddenly unsure; would Steve’s sullen mood continue through the afternoon?

The door opened and Steve entered, keeping his eyes down. Bucky had just set the first plate in the rack when he walked over and picked it up, using a towel to dry it off. They worked in silence until Bucky finished, setting the last plate and the large pan down.

He walked around the counter and sat down to wait. Steve had his back to Bucky, drying the last dish when he finally spoke. “I bet the whole ‘soulmates’ thing sounds pretty crazy to you,” Steve hedged, anxiously.

Bucky watched him. “I… _thought_ so.” Steve’s shoulders slumped minutely though he was clearly trying to keep Bucky from noticing it. “But that was… until I talked to my mom about you.” Steve went rigid, simply holding the plate and towel. “But I think I believe in it now.”

Steve turned fully around, eyes wide and unsure. “You – what?”

Bucky swallowed. “I talked to my mom over spring break. She told me about… essences traveling through time, or… something.”

Steve’s mouth fell open. “She did?” Bucky nodded. “She believes in that? It’s so… old fashioned.”

“My mom’s family is pretty conservative,” Bucky explained. “She grew up with those ideals.”

“And she told you about it? About soulmates?”

Bucky nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah.”

“And… you believe it?” Steve’s expression was so hopeful, so earnest, Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I think I do.” Bucky felt like he might shake out of his skin. This beautiful, strong Alpha thought they could be soulmates. He _wanted_ Bucky to believe it.

“Buck,” Steve said, rounding the counter to take Bucky’s face in his hands. “You’re crying. What is it?”

“I’m scared Steve,” he admitted, though didn’t know where the words were coming from. “What if you change your mind? If your first instinct was to reject me, what if –”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, eyes frightened and desperate. “Reject you?”

Bucky nodded. “When I asked for your number all those months ago, you freaked out. Then you avoided me for a long time.”

Steve sighed and Bucky watched the fight go out of him. “I have no excuse for that but, Bucky, please don’t ever worry that meant I didn’t want you. I felt this… this connection the moment I saw you. I wasn’t sure what it was or what it meant but it scared me.”

Bucky frowned. “But you figured it out?”

“I thought I did, yeah, but – God, Bucky, you’re _beautiful_ and smart, you smell amazing and I was just a weak, sickly Alpha no one had ever wanted. When you showed interest in me, I panicked.” Steve drug his hand through his hair in frustration. “I was across the campus when I smelled your heat that August but I had no idea what it was. No one’s ever affected me that way.”

Bucky’s eyes rounded and he felt his face flush. “You could smell me?”

“Why do you think I ended up outside your dorm?” Steve asked, keeping his eyes down in embarrassment. Bucky, for his part, was startled into silence. “Natasha didn’t tell you?” Steve finally added.

“She said you were outside but…” Bucky looked down. “I figured you were actually waiting for another Omega.”

“Oh, Buck, _no_,” Steve leaned close and pulled Bucky’s face into his neck, pressing his nose to Steve’s scent gland. A rush of warm, Alpha pheromones washed over him and he released a small whine that had Steve’s embrace tightening. “There’s only _one_ person for me.”

The scent made his head fuzzy. “I think I would have fallen for you either way,” Bucky said without thinking, then clamped his mouth shut when Steve pulled back, eyes wide.

“You’ve… fallen for me?” He asked, his voice sounding shocked but… hopeful.

Bucky gulped and took a step back. “I – I can go if you –”

“Go?” Steve asked, grabbing Bucky’s shirt to pull him closer. “Go where? Why?”

Bucky bit his lip, embarrassed. “Because you might not feel the same, or want an Omega like me, so I should –”

“No, don’t leave.” Steve shook his head. “Don’t ever go away, Buck. There could never be anyone else. Do you understand? I’ve _found_ my person.”

Bucky released a shaky sob and nodded, trying to relax. After so much doubt about Steve’s feelings, Bucky _knew_ that he reciprocated. He’d been right when he said that Bucky was holding back – but Steve was too.

But they didn’t have to anymore.

“I have an idea,” Steve finally said. “How about a bath?”

Bucky looked up, eyes wide. “T-together?” He tried to ignore the hopefulness in his own voice.

Steve’s smile was sincere and sweet. “If you’d like to.”

“Uh, y-yeah – yes, that sounds nice.”

They walked into the bedroom, holding hands and smiling at each other like fools. They’d been seeing one another for more than a month and Bucky couldn’t deny the intensity of his affection. Steve was amazing. He was kind and gentle, he listened and supported Bucky, accepted him as he was. Being with Steve felt _right_, and he believed that Steve felt the same.

Bending over the massive claw-foot tub, Steve ran the water and even added some mild smelling bubble bath. Bucky was grateful for the slightly bland scent since anything too overpowering tended to give him headaches.

With that, Steve turned around and gripped the collar of his t-shirt, then hesitated. Bucky hadn’t realized how intently he must have been watching Steve’s movements until their eyes met. Whatever Steve had been looking for, he found it – in the next second, Steve yanked the shirt over his head, exposing his chest. Bucky had seen it before but this felt… different. More momentous.

Bucky never even thought to begin undressing himself and, instead, continued to watch Steve. Next, Steve’s pants dropped to the floor and, unable to wait for Steve to do it himself, Bucky walked over and took hold of the waistband of his briefs. He met Steve’s eyes, wanting to ensure he wasn’t overstepping, before he slid the garment down Steve’s perfect ass and thick thighs.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Bucky let his eyes wander over all of the newly exposed skin.

_Mine_, that voice said. _All mine_.

His thoughts were interrupted by Steve clearing his throat. “N-now you,” he rasped.

Bucky nodded and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He began gathering his hair to tie it out of his face but Steve’s hands held his wrists.

“Leave it down,” he said and, though it was phrased as a command, it came out as a question.

“Okay,” he replied, then returned to the task of undressing.

His own pants hit the floor, sounding loud even over the running water, but he forced his hands to continue. Steve had already seen him completely naked but this felt different – he was making himself vulnerable to Steve.

Once they were both naked, Steve took Bucky’s hand again and pulled him toward the tub. By that time, the water was high enough that Steve decreased the flow before stepping into it.

“I’ll sit back and you can sit against me or face me,” Steve said. “Whatever makes you feel most comfortable.”

Bucky nodded, knowing he was unattractively red already. “I-I’ll lie against you.”

Steve’s smile widened but Bucky could see the pink in his cheeks and on his ears, which helped him feel more confident. Once Steve had sat down and adjusted himself, he helped Bucky step over the side of the tub, into the hot water. He released a moan at the feeling. It had been _years_ since he’d taken a bath and Steve’s tub was so luxurious, he was very excited for the experience.

He turned and lowered himself down, painfully aware of Steve’s eyes on his body as he did. When he was seated, he hesitated only a moment before Steve’s arms wrapped around his torso, guiding him backward. Bucky’s back pressed tight against Steve’s chest – but that wasn’t the only part of their bodies that touched.

Bucky bit his lip to keep from groaning at the feel of Steve’s dick against his ass. This was the first time he had felt an Alpha’s naked body like this. Really, though, Steve had already been most of Bucky’s firsts. He shifted his body to lie more fully against Steve but the action seemed to have an unintended consequence.

Steve moaned, tightening his grip on Bucky’s chest. “S-sorry,” Bucky gasped.

“N-no,” Steve said, “don’t be. It’s o-okay.”

Bucky nodded, then let his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes. His hands rested on Steve’s bent knees and, even with Steve in the tub, Bucky could almost stretch his legs out all the way.

“This is amazing,” he murmured, turning his head to nuzzle Steve’s neck.

Steve groaned, then seemed to catch himself. “I’m sorry, Buck,” he whispered, sounding sheepish. “I’m trying to keep this innocent but I’m… struggling.”

Taking a deep breath, Bucky replied, “Me too.”

Steve’s grip tightened again and he pressed his nose against the scent gland on Bucky’s neck, inhaling. “Tell me?”

The request was quite forward – especially for Steve – but Bucky nodded his head. “I wanna make you feel good,” he breathed and nearly moaned when Steve shuddered and licked the sensitive skin.

“Oh, God, Bucky,” he rasped, nipping Bucky’s neck gently. “You already do. Keep going.”

Bucky’s head was foggy and he knew he was hard; it was only a matter of time before his slick would scent the air. He was nervous to continue, worried Steve might feel pressured, but he was also aware of the spicy edge to Steve’s scent.

If the pressure at his back wasn’t enough of a clue, the smell made it obvious – Steve was aroused.

“I want your knot,” Bucky breathed and was shocked when Steve’s hips bucked against him.

“_Ohh_, fuck, Bucky,” Steve groaned, then slid his hands down Bucky’s torso, over his abdomen. He used his left hand to grip Bucky’s leg, then lifted it, exposing Bucky’s slick ass to the fingers of his right hand. “Can I, Buck?” He asked, circling the digits around the ring of muscle. “Can I, please?”

Bucky nodded, realizing that he was struggling to breathe properly. With that confirmation, Steve pressed one finger inside Bucky. The moan he released as Steve rubbed his prostate was downright _filthy_, but he couldn’t have cared less at that moment.

Steve’s hips were thrusting in tandem with his fingers and Bucky could distantly pretend that it was, in fact, Steve’s dick spreading him open. “S-say it again, Buck,” Steve groaned out.

He was panting by then but Bucky nodded his head and repeated, “I want your knot, Alpha.”

With a particularly hard thrust, Steve let his finger slip free before pressing a second one inside. “I wanna tie you so bad,” Steve groaned against Bucky’s scent gland.

“Want you to make me yours,” Bucky gasped, then cried out when Steve’s fingers massaged his prostate.

“Want you _mine_,” Steve agreed. “Wanna lock my knot in you and feel you come on it.”

“Yeah, Steve,” he breathed out. “W-want it. Want you so bad.”

He felt Steve’s teeth against the meat of his shoulder – not his neck then. “Want you to mark me.”

Bucky gasped, eyes widening. “You want me to bite you too?”

“Yes,” he said, pressing a third finger in. “Th-then, later, I want you to mount _me_,” he breathed and Bucky had never heard of anything so shocking, yet so incredibly erotic.

“Oh, my God, Steve,” Bucky replied before releasing a whine that made Steve thrust harder.

An Omega giving an Alpha a mating bite was rare, though not unheard of. But an Alpha wanting an Omega to mount him? It _wasn’t_ done.

But _God_, did Bucky _want to do it_.

“I want you to fuck me and make me yours too,” Steve continued.

“Yes,” Bucky answered, “yes, oh, God yes.”

He was so close, his eyes had rolled back in his head. He reached behind him, somewhat awkwardly, and wrapped his fingers around Steve’s growing knot. Steve growled and began thrusting into Bucky’s hand, licking and sucking at Bucky’s bonding gland.

“Oh, Steve, I – I’m gonna –” Then he cried out, shooting off into the bathwater as he felt Steve’s knot grow full in his hand.

“Oh, oh, Bucky,” Steve groaned, thrusting once, twice, then going rigid and biting the meat of Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky lay there, panting and relaxed, keeping his grip taut around Steve’s knot. He let his mind wander for a minute, trying to get his breathing under control. He wondered if Alphas always bit as much as Steve did. He wondered if, maybe, Steve’s instincts took hold and he _had_ to bite but kept himself from going for Bucky’s neck.

As he was thinking this, he felt Steve tense up and Bucky knew he was going to panic, then probably apologize, and lastly, run away.

To head this off, though, Bucky spun around and pulled Steve into a deep, passionate kiss. Water splashed over the side of the tub but he couldn’t be bothered to worry too much over it. He dug his fingers into Steve’s short hair and tilted their heads. He understood that Steve wanted to take things slowly and ensure that they were both ready for that step and Bucky respected that.

“I know,” he murmured between kisses. “I know – you want to – wait. But I meant – everything – I said.”

Steve had remained slightly rigid as Bucky kissed him but, once the words were out, Steve wrapped both of his arms around Bucky and pulled him close to deepen the kiss. Steve’s heady scent flooded the air as if he’d been holding it back until he relaxed. It was still a little shocking to feel Steve’s tongue press against his lips, then push past them to massage Bucky’s own. That sort of kiss had Bucky’s head spinning every time Steve did it. Bucky reveled in it, feeling their naked flesh slip together, wet and sensitive.

“I did too,” Steve whispered, pulling away and meeting Bucky’s eyes. “I – I meant it.”

Smiling, Bucky nodded. “I know.”

Steve swallowed. “I’d like us to… talk more about this before… before we move forward. Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “N-now or…?”

Steve shook his head. “No, but soon?”

Bucky worried his lip for a moment before asking, “Should we, uh, actually get cleaned up now?”

Steve nodded his head and shut the water off, then pulled the plug to allow it to drain. Bucky stood up first, still feeling a little woozy and Steve followed suit, taking his arm to steady him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answered. “The… pheromones in here are pretty strong.”

Steve helped him step out of the tub and over to the shower, then rinsed off quickly and stepped out. He dried off in a rush and yanked his clothes back on. Before he hurried out of the bathroom, he called, “Come out whenever you’re ready.”

Bucky smiled before he rinsed himself under the spray. Once he had dried off, he made his way into the bedroom to get his sweatpants on. “Steve?” He called, grabbing his t-shirt from his duffle bag. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“Well,” Steve said from right behind him, startling Bucky so much that he dropped his shirt, “I’d really like to cover you in my scent and take you to dinner and a movie.”

Bucky gulped, thinking of what his mom had told him. _“If you two become physical, his instincts will tell him to mark you, to tell other Alphas that you’re claimed. It is, technically, a proprietary act but he won’t mean it to insult you.”_

“Cover me in your scent?” Bucky mused, turning his head and smiling at Steve over his shoulder. “Then take me out, show the world?”

Steve’s eyes were intent as he nodded. “Yes, I – I want that.”

“Why’s that?” Bucky asked, biting his lip.

Steve’s eyes widened a fraction before he answered, “Because… you’re mine.”

Bucky turned fully around and smiled, feeling the chemical response to _his_ Alpha’s declaration.

“Yes,” Bucky breathed, “and _you’re_ mine.”

Steve growled low in his chest, so deep it almost sounded like a purr. “Yours,” he agreed before pulling Bucky into a kiss and, all the while, rubbing his wrist along Bucky’s neck and bare chest.

Bucky reciprocated without a second thought, then kissed away from Steve’s lips to his throat. He rubbed his neck and clavicle against Steve’s own – a _very_ unconventional move for an Omega, but it seemed to only spur Steve on. He tucked his nose against Bucky’s throat, breathing him in and sighing.

Bucky mimicked his action and slowly, the heady Alpha pheromones calmed him. Bucky’s scent seemed to have the same effect on Steve as his body slumped a bit.

“Let’s get dressed,” Bucky suggested, though he didn’t disengage from Steve’s embrace.

Nodding, Steve said, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin Wright as Sarah Rogers:


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a lot of communication. <3 The response continues to be incredible. I'm so grateful!

Bucky changed into some dark jeans and a tight, white v-neck which wouldn’t cover the spots Steve had scentmarked him. Steve’s dark blue t-shirt covered his chest but left his neck exposed so any Omega would smell it and _know_. It wasn’t as permanent as a bonding mark, nor as respected, but it _mattered_.

It _mattered_ that Steve wanted Bucky to do it.

“Wh-what movie do you want to see?”

“They’re playing _The Maltese Falcon_ and _Sunset Boulevard_ today.”

Bucky grinned. “Gloria Swanson was an Omega ahead of her time but I’ve always loved Humphrey Bogart.”

“I’ve heard he was really an Omega, not a Beta,” Steve said as they left the apartment.

“What? Really?” Bucky asked around the hair tie he had in his mouth, using both hands to tug his hair into a bun.

Steve watched him, smiling. “It was in a documentary I was watching,” he explained as he pressed the down button on the elevator. “One of those ‘Big Reveal’ shows that always ends with some huge exposé.”

“I love those things!” Bucky exclaimed. “They’re a bit of a guilty pleasure but my Netflix queue is full of them.”

The elevator doors opened and Steve held his hand out, indicating Bucky should enter first. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied, flashing his bright and glorious smile.

They made their way to the subway and rode two stops down the line before they got off. It was Saturday afternoon and the platform was crowded, so Steve clutched Bucky’s hand tightly. Once they reached the street-level, though, they didn’t let go.

Steve bought tickets for _The Maltese Falcon_ and Bucky rushed to pay for the popcorn and soda, while Steve chuckled. “I can get it,” he offered as Bucky pulled out his wallet.

“Nope, I want to treat you too,” Bucky replied and Steve’s smile softened. It wasn’t placating or patronizing; it was warm and affectionate. Steve _enjoyed_ when Bucky did things like this. He appreciated them.

In the theater, Bucky noticed that the seats around them were left precariously empty and he smirked. All of their scentmarking had more of an impact than either of them had thought. When he glanced over at Steve in the dark, Bucky could see the smile on his face too. Bucky grabbed a handful of popcorn and gave in to the desire he’d had on their first date – he laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

As the credits rolled, Bucky stood up and stretched. The movement elongated his body, exposing his midsection to the cool air. He nearly yelped when he felt warm breath on it as Steve leaned over and pressed a kiss to the skin over his hip bone.

“_Steve_,” he whispered, harshly, hoping to avoid drawing the attention of those around them.

Steve just smiled up at him. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“_Traditional Alphas prefer to keep physical contact to a minimum at first, but they tend to be really into PDA when they make their intention of mating known.”_

“What are you hungry for?” Steve asked in a sly tone that made Bucky shiver.

Where had _this_ Steve come from? He’d been so shy before but, all of a sudden, he was daring and flirtatious.

_It’s because I told him I’m _his_._

“I – I’d like… I could go for pizza,” Bucky stuttered.

“Whatever you want,” Steve promised, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist as they left the theater. “I know a place.”

They walked down the block and turned, crossing the street. Then, Steve led them to a nice looking restaurant that smelled like _heaven_. Inside, a beautiful brunette Omega stood by a pedestal; her dress was green and vintage, giving her a truly timeless look. Her dark eyes wandered over Steve as they approached, but widened when they neared her. Bucky smirked, knowing that their scent marking had easily deterred her.

“Welcome,” she said in an accent that surprised Bucky. She covered her disappointment with a bold, red lipped smile. “Just the… two of you?” She asked and Bucky felt like he might snap.

“Yes,” Steve answered and his tone was so firm, it startled Bucky. “Just us.”

She nodded, grabbed two menus, and turned, leading them further into the dining area. “Here,” she said, stopping at a booth. “Water? Soda?”

“Water, please,” Bucky answered.

“Same for me,” Steve agreed.

“Be right back,” she replied before turning and walking away a little faster than necessary.

There was something about her that struck Bucky. Maybe it was their similarities – same hair color, same height, and she was even a bit more fit than other Omegas. If Steve had been here before, he’d surely met this woman before. Had he _ever_ found her attractive?

“That’s Peggy,” Steve said, drawing Bucky from his thoughts.

“Have you been coming here for years too?” Bucky asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Steve nodded. “I’ve known Peggy for years, before she ever started working here.”

“Oh?” Bucky asked, staring, unseeing, at the menu.

“Buck,” Steve said, his voice quiet. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky opened his mouth to answer when Peggy returned. “Here you go,” she said, smiling at Steve before walking away.

That made Bucky _mad_. Was this how it would be until they bonded? Would _every_ Omega and Beta in the city see Steve as a potential mate, ignoring Bucky’s scent and even his presence? He burned with a righteous fury, that his existence would be considered so inconsequential while near a beautiful Alpha.

“I want to leave,” Bucky finally said before standing and hurrying out of the restaurant.

His cheeks burned with the embarrassment of having left right as their drinks had arrived but it was overshadowed by his anger. _How dare_ they treat Bucky that way? He’d spent his life around other couples and _never once_ had he done that to anyone.

Natasha was his best friend and he would never think to be so rude toward Sam. He’d been rejected by Alphas and Betas over and over but _never_ treated other Omegas like – like _competition_.

“Buck!” Steve called, finally catching up to him. “What’s the matter?” He asked, gently touching Bucky’s arm to slow him down.

Bucky turned to him. “I’m a _person_. I’m a person but people see _you_, and you’re big and beautiful and they decide I’m – I’m competition, or their opponent. They don’t even respect that my scent is on you. They just know you’re unbonded and, therefore, they can preen and try to catch your eye, and I _hate it_. I hate it!”

Bucky had never acted this way in front of Steve. Well, he’d never acted this way in front of anyone. He had no idea where this was coming from.

When he looked at Steve’s face, he found a small smile there. “You hate that Peggy and Sharon look at me like that.”

Bucky didn’t answer right away. He hesitated for a moment before he grabbed Steve’s face with both hands and drug him into a kiss. It was _Bucky_ who opened his mouth first this time and Steve’s fingers twisted in Bucky’s hair – somewhat painfully, since it was in a bun, but Bucky didn’t care. Their tongues slid together, their teeth bit, and Bucky only wanted _more_.

“You’re _mine_,” he growled against Steve’s lips, feeling him shiver against Bucky’s body. “They want to put their hands on you and I _hate it_.”

Bucky had felt a little possessiveness roll over him before but, something about Steve being covered in his scent had Bucky’s hindbrain roaring to life. The expression on Steve’s face could only he described as predatory. He looked just as ready to bite and claim as Bucky was.

But something was pulling at Bucky’s mind, something that whispered _stop_, and he knew he needed to listen. He released Steve and stepped back, taking deep, calming breaths. Steve did the same but their eyes remained intent on one another.

“I won’t go back there,” Steve said, suddenly. “Or to the other place. Not without you.”

Bucky’s first instinct was to backtrack but he knew this would continue to happen. So, he said, “Okay. If… if you’re sure.”

Steve nodded. “You’re more important. Making you feel safe and happy is more important.”

Bucky let Steve take his hand and they walked a few blocks over to a place that sold greasy pizza by the slice. They each ordered two pieces and ate them as they made their way to the subway.

That night, Steve held Bucky a little tighter, a little closer than he had the night before.

“Do you still want to talk about –” Bucky began but Steve interrupted.

“Not tonight, Buck. We’ve got time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of progress for these boys and I'm so proud of them! I hope you enjoy. <3

The following Monday, Bucky returned to his internship feeling relaxed and ready to take on the week. What he wasn’t prepared for was how badly he would miss Steve. As his scent faded from Bucky’s clothing, the more lost Bucky began to feel.

He worked through the weekend with several other interns, hoping that the distraction would help. By the next week, however, he was going out of his skin and, if the increasing number of texts and calls he had received was any indication, Steve felt the same way. _Miss you, Buck_, Steve sent while Bucky sat at his project desk.

Smiling, he replied, _Miss you too. _

_Can I see you tonight?_

Bucky’s smile faded when he checked the time. It was almost nine and there was no indication that they would be slowing down anytime soon. _I’m not sure. It looks like I’ll be here late again._

Steve’s response came after a few minutes of silence. _Want to come over here when you’re done?_

Bucky bit his lip. _I don’t have any extra clothes to wear tomorrow._

_I’ll go get them for you._

Steve really wanted Bucky to say ‘yes,’ that was clear. But, Bucky wanted that too. _Let me ask Pietro to get some stuff together for me._

Steve’s reply came almost instantly. _Ok :*_

Bucky shot a text to Pietro, tucked his phone away, and continued his work. As he sat at his desk with his Starkpad, working on designs for his project, a strange smell filled the space - or _non_-smell. Someone was using a scent blocker. He, along with several others, turned and looked around to find a man entering the room. His hair was dark and his goatee was _precise_.

“That’s Tony Stark,” someone whispered and Bucky’s mouth fell open.

Tony looked around the room, smiling as if he were surrounded by cameras. He began walking among the rows of interconnected desks where interns were designing and researching projects that may or may not get them a job offer. Pepper Potts was the CEO but Bucky had heard that Tony always had sway over the candidates.

Bucky turned back to his own desk and continued adjusting lines and spaces with his stylus. That non-smell approached and Bucky turned to find Tony Stark’s eyes on him.

“You know, kid,” he began, “you’re the only Omega among these interns.”

Bucky gulped. Was Tony Stark prejudiced? _Shit_, he thought. “Yes, sir,” he replied, doing his best to keep his voice even. “I had noticed that.”

“Don’t you think an Omega in the workplace causes more distractions than anything?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t figure it out, but something in Stark’s tone was off. He was neither sarcastic nor rude, but he wasn’t acting in a supportive capacity either. “No, sir, I don’t,” Bucky said. “I think if other people can’t keep themselves focused on their work, that’s their problem. Omegas live and work in every field anymore and, if another designation doesn’t like it, they can find the door.”

“Wouldn’t that destabilize the economy?” Stark asked and, this time, he sounded almost _amused_.

Bucky shook his head. “I think if, all of a sudden, every single Omega went home, the economy would suffer way more than if a few bigoted pricks realized their ideology was dying out.” Then, he quickly added, “Sir.”

Stark’s face broke out into a grin and he said, “Tell me what you’re working on.”

Bucky’s eyes widened but he nodded his head and turned back to his Starkpad. “It’s a prosthesis that connects directly to the nervous system.”

“Tried before a hundred times, kid,” Stark interrupted. “Can’t be done. Damages the spinal column and can cause paralysis.”

Bucky shook his head. “Not like this it won’t.” He switched from that design to another, swiping the stylus across the screen to change to the other window. “This connects directly to the brain. I have two design ideas – this one,” he pointed to a curved drawing, “sits behind the ears like a cochlear hearing aid.”

“It’s ugly,” Stark said, simply.

“Which brings me to my second design,” Bucky continued, swiping the stylus again. “This would fit like a pair of glasses but without the frames. It could be concealed under a hat or hair, even.”

Stark’s only response was a single cocked eyebrow, then he looked over his shoulder. Bucky followed his glance and saw the CEO, Pepper Potts, there. She nodded and began typing something into her cell phone.

“Good work, kid,” Stark finally said before moving on as if their interaction had never occurred.

Bucky looked around, confused, and breathed, “What just happened?”

“The owner of the company decided he likes you,” a voice replied and Bucky turned toward it. The man seated next to him was an Alpha, but slightly smaller in stature than average; he had sandy blond hair, gray eyes, and a pleased grin. “Clint… Barton,” he said, holding his hand out.

Bucky considered it for a moment, unable to ignore the fact that he’d sat in that spot for the last few weeks and this Alpha had never interacted with him before. When he finally did accept the handshake, he kept it brief.

“James Barnes,” he replied.

“So, James,” Clint continued, even though Bucky had little interest in talking to him. “I can tell you’re wondering why I’m introducing myself now.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you’re an asshole,” he offered.

Clint laughed at that, though he was clearly shocked by Bucky’s response. “You may be correct,” he said. “But I could also be _amazing_.”

Bucky was very unsure about this Alpha. He had done nothing untoward; he wasn’t ogling Bucky; his tone was nothing more than friendly. The gut feeling that Bucky had trusted over and over didn’t sound off warning bells.

“I’ll take my chances,” he finally said, giving Clint a genuine smile.

Clint grinned. “And don’t worry. I don’t date Omegas.”

Bucky made a startled sound. “What?”

“Yeah,” Clint affirmed. “I only date Betas. No offense.”

Bucky had never heard of an Alpha who _refused_ to date Omegas. That was one designation that he’d always known to have a strict preference. “I… I’m not offended. Just surprised. That’s –”

“Unusual,” Clint finished, nodding. “Yeah, I hear that often.”

“Are you dating anyone?” Bucky asked, strangely curious.

“No,” Clint answered, shaking his head. “Know any redheads?”

Bucky smirked. “I do, actually.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Bucky nodded. “Yep. My roommate.”

Clint looked as if he were about to respond when the supervisor called, “Alright, everyone, let’s wrap it up. I don’t want to sleep here. _Again_.”

Bucky texted Steve before he put his items away, ensuring he’d locked the Starkpad. Then he turned to Clint and said, “Give me your number and I’ll see if she’s interested.”

They crowded into the elevator with the other interns, several of whom looked dead on their feet. Bucky, on the other hand, suddenly felt a rush of energy. Steve would be expecting him. He checked the time on his phone and tried to figure out the safest route to Steve’s apartment, especially so late at night.

As he was leaving the lobby, Clint patted him on the back. “See you tomorrow, man,” he said. “Text me, or have her text me, alright? At least let me know if she’s – _whoa_,” he cut himself off, looking behind Bucky.

He turned around to find Steve, standing next to his motorcycle. Bucky couldn’t figure out how he hadn’t seen him right away. He smiled and began walking toward him but the expression on his face halted Bucky’s feet.

“Steve?” He asked, tentatively, as Steve _glowered_ at Clint. Bucky waved to Clint and said, “I’ll talk to Wanda. See you.” He forced his feet to move forward, approaching Steve. “I didn’t know you were planning to come get me.”

“Did you exchange numbers with him?” He asked. His voice was angrier than Bucky had ever heard it.

“Okay, you can stop _right there_.” Bucky said, holding his hands up in the ‘time-out’ signal. “Are you seriously questioning me about making friends?”

Steve drug his hand through his hair, shaking his head. “God, _no_, I’m sorry, Buck,” he said, all of his anger disappeared in a split second. “I’ve just… I’ve been going out of my mind since…”

“Sunday,” Bucky finished. “I have too.”

Steve sighed. “I still shouldn’t have… I _trust_ you and there’s no excuse for me to act that way.”

“No,” Bucky agreed, “there isn’t. But I… I’d feel the same if you… I get it.”

Steve looked up at Bucky, though he kept his head down, ashamed. “Yeah?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.”

Steve hesitated for a moment, then stepped closer and pulled Bucky into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “Will you still come home with me?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, but we’re going to have to figure the separation thing.”

“I called my mom,” Steve said, leading Bucky to the motorcycle. “She said that it might be that our… well, _souls_ don’t like to be apart.”

Bucky snorted. “I think _I _don’t like to be apart from you.”

Steve smiled at the admission. “Me too. I don’t like it.”

The ride to Steve’s apartment was beautiful in the warm night air. He swerved between cars with practiced efficiency and, Bucky was sure that if he weren’t so exhausted, it would be really exciting. As they pulled into the parking area for Steve’s building, Bucky pulled his helmet off and waited until Steve had set both legs on the ground before scrambling off.

Steve cut the engine and set the kickstand out before he hoisted his leg over the back of the bike. He unclasped his own helmet and pulled it off, tucking it in the compartment, and took Bucky’s too.

“So, when will your family be here?” He asked and Bucky heard the slight tremor in his voice.

“Tomorrow,” Bucky answered, smiling. “But they know my internship hours are a little crazy, so they’ve made plans to do some sightseeing.” He took Steve’s hand and asked, “Nervous?”

“Yes,” Steve answered honestly. “I’m excited too but… well, your mom sounds kind of intimidating.”

Bucky laughed and pulled Steve into a chaste kiss. “She is,” he teased. “They’ll do the shovel talk and embarrass me, then they’ll love you.”

Steve smiled, bright and beautiful. “You think so?”

“Yes, _of course_ they’ll love you.” Bucky almost added, “_I do_,” but clamped his mouth against the pressure those words exerted on his throat.

Steve smiled; wholly unaware of Bucky’s struggle, he said, “I made some dinner we can reheat.”

Once inside the apartment, though, Bucky pulled Steve into a passionate kiss, all the while breathing in Steve’s scent. He could feel the way his body and mind calmed down, being surrounded by the safe, warm smell of _his_ Alpha.

The tension Bucky hadn’t realized was in Steve’s shoulders faded as his body relaxed. The heady smell intensified and his hands traveled over Bucky’s body more freely. Bucky gripped the soft cloth of Steve’s lycra shirt and pulled their bodies flush together.

“Buck,” Steve whispered, separating them by an inch. “Do you want to… go to the bedroom?”

Bucky didn’t have to think too hard on his answer. He nodded and began walking backward, leading Steve there. He yanked Steve’s shirt some more and Steve raised his arms so it could slide off of him. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, thumbing Steve’s nipples and smiling into the kiss when Steve gasped and moaned. At long last, he felt his thighs hit the mattress and Steve lifted him up and set him on it before he all but tore Bucky’s t-shirt off.

Bucky took Steve’s hand and pulled him as Bucky scooted backward, toward the middle of the bed. Steve knelt in front of him, eyes unsure and nervous.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered, feeling almost desperate. “We can wait. I don’t mind at all. I just – _baby_, I gotta get my scent on you. I can’t – I _have_ to.”

Suddenly, Steve was breathing much, much heavier than he had been. “I need it, too,” he whispered and then tackled Bucky back onto the bed, burying his face in Bucky’s neck.

Bucky used his wrists and his neck to spread his scent on Steve’s body, shaking with the intensity of his desire. He wanted Steve – a lot. He wanted Steve inside him, wanted to be inside Steve – he wanted Steve’s knot and his mating mark.

They were both panting and Bucky hadn’t showered all day, but the smell was heady, coming off Steve in waves. _Arousal_. Bucky caught himself too late, releasing a weak whine; he’d never been _wanted_ this way before. He’d never smelled an Alpha’s desire like this.

Steve’s responding growl sent shivers down Bucky’s spine.

Then Steve sat up, suddenly, and looked at Bucky apologetically. Bucky’s heart sank and he felt _tears_ sting his eyes – Steve was going to reject him, was going to tell Bucky it was too soon and send him home.

Bucky opened his mouth to offer to leave but Steve cut him off. “Everything in me screams to keep you here, to cover you in my scent and build a nest. But… I…”

Bucky clenched his jaw against the sob fighting its way up his throat. His face burned with humiliation and he felt grateful they hadn’t turned the light on. Nodding, he sat up too and looked around, trying to locate his shirt. He bit his lip as Steve stood from the bed and then there was a heavy thump. Bucky turned back to Steve and found him… kneeling.

“Steve?” He whispered, hating the emotion in his voice.

Instead of speaking, Steve tilted his head up, exposing his neck. Bucky’s eyes rounded and his mouth fell open – an Alpha showing an Omega _deference_? Making not only his glands vulnerable, but also major arteries – _it wasn’t done_.

But the way that Steve looked at him – reverential, even _loving_.

Sitting up further, he breathed, “Steve.”

Steve kept his position and said, “Bucky.” His name sounded like a prayer and Bucky couldn’t hold himself back. With shaking hands, he reached out and touched Steve’s cheeks, his neck, his hair, and everywhere he could get to from their awkward positions.

“_Mine_,” he said, meeting Steve’s eyes. “_My_ Alpha.”

Steve surprised him, then, by cupping Bucky’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him, hard and passionate. Once their lips touched, it was as if the floodgates opened. Steve released a low growl as he pushed Bucky onto his back, lying over him, covering him like a shield.

No, not a shield. A _blanket_.

The act wasn’t only meant to protect Bucky – it was meant to comfort him. Steve broke the kiss and whispered, “_My_ Omega. _Mine_.”

It was the most possessive thing Steve had ever said and Bucky couldn’t keep the whine from slipping out. Steve’s dark eyes were intent as he crashed forward, capturing Bucky’s lips again. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck Bucky reveled in the feel of Steve’s bare skin on his. He tossed a leg over the back of Steve’s thigh and they both moaned when their erections pushed against one another.

Steve pressed their bodies together and Bucky released a shocked moan. “You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, kissing down Bucky’s cheek and jaw to his neck.

The feel of Steve’s lips as he gently kissed at Bucky’s scent gland was almost enough to make him shoot off in his pants. Then, Steve reached down and took two handfuls of Bucky’s ass, grinding harder, more directly. Steve’s growl vibrated against his neck as the scent of Bucky’s slick permeated the air.

“Oh, God,” he heard Steve whisper just before he gripped Bucky’s hair and pulled him back into a harsh unrelenting kiss. He shoved his tongue between Bucky’s lips, swallowing each of the small sounds that escaped.

There was something so erotic about the strength that Steve was putting into the kiss and the way he gripped Bucky’s hair. There was a tremor in his hand as it continued to explore Bucky’s body but, for some reason, Bucky imagined that was not the result of Steve’s nervousness. Instead, he was sure it was from holding himself back.

“Steve,” he moaned, pulling away from the kiss and breathing deeply. “What is it?”

Biting his lip, Steve looked away. “I – I don’t want to hurt you. I might be a little, uh, excited? Maybe that’s the wrong…”

“It’s okay,” Bucky interrupted. “It’s okay. You don’t have to… hold back.”

Steve’s eyes were wide and intent on Bucky’s. “Y-you’re sure? I’m… my instincts, Buck, they’re… I’ve never done this and I might be kind of… intense.”

“Steve, you won’t hurt me,” Bucky breathed, smiling. “I just feel _you_.”

Steve hesitated another moment before his pupils went black and he was on Bucky. Somehow, before Bucky was fully aware it was happening, Steve had yanked his tight jeans down and thrown them across the room. Then, he hauled Bucky up the bed and rolled him onto his stomach – the only word that Bucky could think of was _manhandle_ and he _loved_ it.

It never occurred to him to feel powerless or _dominated_ because he knew that Steve would stop if he told him to. Even then, as Steve was rubbing Bucky’s entire body down with his scent, Bucky felt safe. _Cherished_.

His Alpha was _strong_. He could wrap Bucky up in his arms and protect him. He could take care of Bucky.

Then Steve disappeared and Bucky whined. He turned, trying to locate him when two big hands spread him wide and a hot tongue began licking his ass. Bucky’s eyes went wide and he buried his face in the pillow beneath him. He was making sounds, he knew, but he couldn’t make himself care about how loud he was.

Steve’s breath was hot and moist on his skin as his tongue fucked into Bucky, then curled and hooked on the rim of his ass as it slipped out. He’d never been this wet before and it wasn’t because of Steve’s saliva – he was releasing slick like it was his job and he felt it dripping down his thighs and his perineum, over his balls, to the bed.

Steve, it seemed, was doing his best to lick it up but couldn’t stray far from its source for more than a few seconds before he was back. Bucky was shaking; his fingers dug into the mattress and his toes curled. Electricity shot down his spine and he was _coming_.

He released a shocked moan, grinding his hips helplessly as he rode out one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.

The tremors didn’t subside and he found he hadn’t even stopped moaning when he felt Steve’s entire body lie over his. Pressing kisses to Bucky’s shoulders and neck, Steve gently moved Bucky’s loose hair out of the way.

“Do you want me to clean you up?” He asked, kissing Bucky’s temple. His voice was calm and sweet, as if his dick wasn’t hard and ready against Bucky’s ass. He vaguely wondered when Steve had gotten naked too.

“Alpha,” Bucky whined, turning his head and seeking Steve’s mouth. “Kiss me,” he breathed and Steve obeyed.

Bucky didn’t care that Steve’s face was a little wet or that he tasted his own slick. It was clear that he’d wiped most of it away anyway. Steve pulled away and looked at Bucky with something akin to devotion. It was more than affection, or desire – it was loyalty and admiration; it was wonder.

It was _love_.

And Bucky felt the words clawing out of his chest. “I think I – I might be falling in love with you,” he said.

Steve’s eyes went wide for a moment and then he smiled the most beautiful smile Bucky had ever seen in his entire life. “I’ve loved you since I first saw you,” he admitted. “I knew I was yours that night.”

Bucky’s eyes welled up and he pulled Steve into a kiss, though they were both smiling so much, it was more like pressing their mouths together. Steve wrapped both of his arms around Bucky’s chest, holding him close and tight. Bucky tried to lean up a bit more, to bring them even closer – if that were possible – but the move made his ass clench and Steve’s hips jerked. He moaned, quietly, into the kiss but was clearly restraining himself from dry-humping Bucky into the next week.

“S-sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be,” Bucky said, nipping Steve’s bottom lip. “I still want this. Still want you.”

Steve’s eyes became impossibly darker and he asked in a tense voice, “A-are you sure?”

For the first time, Bucky felt the power inside his Alpha, the quiet strength he possessed. But he also felt how Steve had given all of it to Bucky. This beautiful, amazing Alpha had knelt before Bucky and shown his throat; he’d laid his entire being at Bucky’s feet.

He _was_ Bucky’s.

“Yes,” he said. “Take me.”

Without even a moment’s pause, Steve had adjusted himself. He lined his dick up and began pressing against the tight ring of muscle of Bucky’s ass. He was so wet, Steve slipped right in, regardless of his size, which – feeling it that way – Bucky realized Steve was _massive_. It burned a little, but when he gasped and clenched up, Steve stopped. He didn’t withdraw but, instead, pressed kisses to Bucky’s back. He reached up and located Bucky’s left hand, tangling their fingers together. Bucky moved his other hand, too, in a silent request which Steve granted immediately.

“R-ready,” he whispered, forcing himself to relax.

“Breathe, baby,” Steve rasped as he began sliding in more.

When, finally, his pelvis pressed against Bucky’s ass, he held still and waited. Bucky could feel the knot there, at the base of Steve’s dick. It wasn’t inflated much, but remained obvious. He took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to acclimate faster.

“It’s okay,” Steve whispered, seemingly reading Bucky’s mind. “I’m okay. Are _you_ okay?” He asked, clearly worried.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I… I’m okay. Just… you’re a lot.”

Steve chuckled, his Alpha pride swelling. “You feel amazing.”

That small affirmation, the way Steve’s voice quivered as he said it, had the fire in Bucky’s veins roaring to life. He was pleasing his Alpha – his Alpha felt good. Bucky flexed his hips a bit, shifting the angle a fraction of an inch. That small change had Steve moaning, quietly, behind him, clenching Bucky’s fingers harder.

“B-Buck,” he gasped, his hips twitching minutely.

The motion drug Steve’s cock over Bucky’s prostate. He’d felt it when Steve first penetrated him – felt the jolt of hot pleasure but it only lasted a moment. Bucky lifted his hips a little higher – not fully presenting, not even close, but he could spread his legs a bit more and put some weight on his knees. Steve moved with him, moaning a little desperately.

“Bucky, please, c-can I? Does it hurt still?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, it doesn’t hurt. It feels, _uhn_, _Steve!_”

As Bucky was finishing his sentence, Steve began pulling out, slowly and gently, but it sent electricity through Bucky’s entire body. He gripped Steve’s fingers harder and turned his head, looking at Steve over his shoulder. His Alpha was _wrecked_ – he was sweaty and wild; his hair was mussed and his eyes were black.

“Alpha,” Bucky moaned, “kiss me, please kiss me.”

Steve dropped down, sealing Bucky’s mouth with his and licking in it. The kiss was messy, a little sloppy, and harder than they’d kissed before. Bucky realized how much Steve was holding back, how difficult it must have been, and how kind and considerate he truly was.

“I just… I need just a minute,” he whispered.

“I want this to be good for you,” Steve rasped against Bucky’s lips. “I want you to feel good and safe with me, to know I won’t ever hurt you. I’ll die before I hurt you, Buck,” he swore and Bucky _believed_ him.

Bucky whispered, “I’m ready, I’m ready,” and Steve growled, low in his chest before his hips began moving. He started slow, which Bucky loved and hated him for. It was so good, tortuously good, and Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head when Steve _finally_ slid back in. “Ah, ah, _Alpha_,” he moaned.

Steve growled again and bit Bucky’s shoulder before he increased the pace, making stars explode in Bucky’s brain with every thrust. They never stopped holding hands and Steve released an almost continuous growl as he snapped his hips. Bucky was hard again and tried to push back, to meet Steve’s thrusts, but Steve used his knee to spread Bucky’s legs further apart, leaving him trapped under the weight of his Alpha.

For a brief moment, it frightened Bucky to have so little control, but then Steve released his bite and whispered, “Let me, let me take care of you. God, I wanna make you come, Bucky, wanna feel you come on my knot. Do you want that?”

On the surface, it seemed like casual dirty talk, but not to Bucky. He knew that Steve was _asking_ if Bucky would accept the knot or if he wasn’t ready. It didn’t matter if Bucky couldn’t move – he had all the power. Steve made sure of that.

“Yes,” Bucky moaned, then cried out when Steve’s next thrust was harder with more power behind it.

“Say it again,” Steve requested.

“I want it – want your knot,” Bucky said, a little louder than necessary. “Want it, Alpha, make me come, give me _everything_.”

Steve did not disappoint. He thrust a handful more times before Bucky came and came _hard_ – his vision went white, his brain shut down, and his entire body clenched. Blood roared in his ears and the sounds of skin against skin, of Steve’s own moans – all of it was drowned out. No orgasm in his entire life had ever felt this way and it _didn’t end_.

He came and came and came, and was distantly aware of Steve coming too, hot and wet inside him.

When the lights finally came back on in his head, he realized why it had been so intense. Steve had knotted him. It was pressed, heavy and thick, directly against his prostate and, with each shockwave of Steve’s own orgasm, a little more come dribbled from Bucky’s dick.

If someone would have suggested that Bucky’s first time with an Alpha would end in a mind-blowing orgasm that left him nearly incapable of functions outside of breathing and moaning, he would never have believed them. In fact, he may have laughed.

But that was before he’d met Steve Rogers.

He lay there, dazed, until Steve moved. He wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist and the other across his chest, then pushed with his legs to lay them on their sides. The action pulled at Steve’s knot and Bucky whined a little at the sensation.

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky’s hair and his shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing Bucky’s hip gently.

Bucky wasn’t sure he knew how to form words yet but he did know how to nod his head, which he did. Steve leaned on his arm so he could look Bucky over.

“I didn’t mean to bite you so hard,” he said, quietly, and touched the mark with his fingertips. “Was it not good? Is that why you’re not talking?” He asked, his voice urgent. “I’ll get better, I promise.”

All at once, Bucky’s brain restarted and he laughed. “Oh my God, Steve,” he said, rubbing his hands over his face. “That was _amazing_ and I’ve never felt so good _in my life_. Now will you just lay there and hold me, you big lug?”

Steve’s mouth had fallen open as Bucky castigated him, and then his entire face broke out in a smile. “Jeez, you’re so bossy,” he murmured as he lay down and wrapped Bucky in his arms.

Bucky swallowed before asking, “Do you… think we should have that talk now?”

Steve chuckled against his shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, couldn’t hurt.”

“Okay. So, were there specific things you wanted to go over?”

Smiling, Steve said, “No, just… normal life stuff, I guess.”

“Such as?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked away, thinking. “Do you have future plans? What are your goals?”

Bucky pulled his hair off of his neck; it had gotten quite hot in the bedroom, not to mention the heat generated by the sex. “I want to get the job at Starktech. I know it won’t leave a lot of time for… like, kids and all that, but I won’t set aside my aspirations for a family. Alphas are never asked to do that.”

Steve nodded. “I get that and respect it. I think I’d like kids someday but… I’m not in any rush. My work at the Community Center and student teaching has given me a lot of opportunities to work with kids and mentor them. I think I’m… good with that.”

Bucky smiled. “What are your goals?”

Steve scratched his head. “Well, there are a lot of schools in the city and not a lot of teachers. I think I’d like to work at a more ‘at-risk’ school,” he said, using air quotes. “My current job has been really fulfilling and I want to keep serving the neighborhood I grew up in.”

“That’s really cool, Steve,” Bucky agreed, sincerely. “I think you’re going to be amazing.”

Steve blushed at the praise. “I’m glad you approve. So, um… how do you feel about living together? Not _now_!” He exclaimed when Bucky’s eyes went wide. “I meant, in the future.”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “I think I’d like that. I like my roommates but I know I can’t go on forever having no _real_ bedroom. Not that I’m asking to move in,” he added, hastily.

“I think I’ll like it. When we do that, I’ll like it.”

_When_.

“What’s the plan when you meet up with your family?” Steve asked.

“Well,” Bucky began, “on Saturday, they’re going to come see my place and meet Nat and the twins. Then, we’ll go get lunch and – you still want to come, right?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve over his shoulder.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, of course, Buck.” Something in his voice seemed off – he may have been tired but Bucky started worry it was something else.

He took a deep breath. This was the big question. “Are you… do you regret this?”

“Why would I?” Steve asked, sitting up to look at Bucky’s face.

“Because you wanted to wait,” Bucky explained, trying to keep his tone and face neutral. “Maybe you feel like this was too fast?”

Steve looked away and took a deep breath, as if considering that. “I said I wanted to wait because I was worried about how I’d be.”

“How you’d be?” Bucky repeated.

Steve nodded his head. “I was worried I’d become… aggressive and dominant. I thought my instincts might overwhelm my brain and I’d scruff you or hold you down.”

“But you didn’t,” Bucky stated. “You made sure I felt safe and then you took care of me.”

At that, Steve – for lack of a better word – _preened_. He blushed and smiled, ducking his face to hide in Bucky’s hair. Bucky felt breath against his neck as Steve replied, “I want to take care of you. I know you’re independent and, honestly, you’ll make more money than me, but I can still… I can cook for you and bathe you, massage you, and… I’d be so happy to do those things for you, Buck.”

Bucky swallowed. “What would you… like for me to do?”

Steve shook his head. “Nothing. Just… come home to me.”

“That’s not really fair. I want to… I want to take care of you too,” he found himself admitting.

“Then, you can,” Steve replied, simply, and it really was that easy, Bucky realized. Steve wasn’t asking for more than Bucky could give him – he wasn’t demanding submission and obedience, children and cooked meals. He knew who Bucky was and wanted what he could give.

Bucky smiled. “How long does your knot take to go down?”

“Usually about… twenty minutes, I think,” Steve said in a thought tone.

“Good,” Bucky said, “then we can shower and eat. I’m hungry.” Steve chuckled and nodded, cuddling closer to Bucky’s back.

They slept naked that night, pressed in close and warm beneath Steve’s sheets. With his eyes closed, he could pretend it was their nest that they’d built together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? <3 :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Winnie in person!

The following morning, they got up – later than they should have – and dressed in a hurry. Steve bought them coffee and breakfast on their way to the subway, where they parted ways.

“I’ll see you soon,” Bucky promised, smiling.

“I can’t wait,” Steve said. Bucky knew that Steve waited until he was down the stairs before he turned to go to the Community Center.

Tony Stark did not return and Bucky was both glad and a little disappointed. While he was eating his lunch, his phone chirped with a text from his mom: _We’re here! We’ll come to the apartment tomorrow around ten, okay? Love you!_

Bucky grinned. _See you then! Try not to posture too hard at my roommate._

_I would never posture in another Alpha’s home, child. That’s bad manners_.

He laughed and finished eating in a hurry, then returned to his desk. His design was practically complete, which meant he had the opportunity to present it to the company for development. But he had time.

“Hey,” Clint said when Bucky was back to his seat. “Did you talk to her?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, I went to my boyfriend’s place last night, but I’ll see her tonight.”

“Your boyfriend was a little intense,” Clint commented a little too easily.

“Look, Clint,” Bucky said, keeping his tone friendly, “I’ll talk to my friend and give her your number but the rest isn’t really your business.”

Clint nodded. “Fair enough, man.”

They didn’t speak much for the rest of the day but, when they were finally packing up to leave, Bucky turned to him. “I wasn’t trying to be an asshole.”

Clint smirked at him. “No, I respect that you told me the truth.”

“Friends?” Bucky offered, holding out his hand and Clint took it.

“Friends,” he agreed. “Be even better friends if you get me a girlfriend.”

Bucky laughed and nodded. It was almost ten at night, so Bucky texted Steve: _I’m heading home now._

After a moment, his phone chirped. _Let me know when you get there._

Bucky rode the subway, holding his bag over himself and keeping his music turned up. It was only a few stops and he’d done it several times already. There were several other Omegas on the same car he was, so he felt a little safer.

Finally, his stop was approaching when he noticed an Alpha sitting close to an Omega woman. He wore a suit and glasses – he looked like Wall Street and acted like it too. Bucky had seen the woman on this car a few times – she was gorgeous but, like him, she kept to herself. Right then, she looked sick and the Alpha looked _pleased_.

Bucky got up and was making his way over when a large, long-haired Alpha stood from his seat and stepped in first. He was tall and reminded Bucky of model, or maybe a god. “Excuse me,” the Alpha said in a deep, accented voice, “sir, I think she’s uninterested in what you’re offering.”

The other Alpha turned and glared at him. “I’m busy here, pal,” he said, waving the other man off.

The Omega looked up at the tall Alpha, _pleading_ with her eyes. “If you do not step away from her right now,” the Alpha growled, “I will be forced to remove you.”

“Oh yeah? Who the fuck’s gonna help you?”

Bucky was sure that this Adonis needed no help but he happily stepped forward. “I will,” he said. “Come on,” he turned his attention to the woman. “Come sit with me.”

She glanced, nervously, at Wall Street before she stood and walked to Bucky. “Christ, _you’re_ an Omega?” Wall Street said, laughing. “You just jealous she’s getting attention?”

He rolled his eyes and led the woman down the car to sit near a door. “Where’s your stop?” He asked.

“The next one,” she answered.

“That is mine as well,” the massive Alpha said as he approached. “I mean you no insult or harm but I fear he may follow you. Would you allow me to walk with you to ensure he does not?”

She gulped. The smarmy Alpha was bad enough but this guy was _huge_ and Bucky understood her trepidation. “I can,” he said. “It’s okay. Thank you for stepping in but I’ll walk her home.”

Bucky expected the Alpha to sneer or even growl, but instead he only gave them a sorrowful look. “I’m truly sorry your evening had to end this way. Here,” he pulled his wallet out and slipped a business card out. _God of Thunder Personal Training_. “If you… if you’d like to…” he stuttered and his face turned red. Bucky smiled – he was trying to _flirt_ with her and had no idea what he was doing. It was actually kind of endearing.

She must have thought so too because she took the card from him. “I’ll do that if I decide I need a trainer. Do you do kickboxing?”

He laughed a deep, charming laugh. “Yes, I do. I can turn you into a fierce warrior.”

Giggling, she said, “What makes you think I’m not one already?”

Bucky snorted. “You okay, or do you want me to go with you?”

She shook her head, giving Bucky a reassuring smile. “No, I… I’ll be okay.”

The train began to slow as they reached the platform and Bucky stood up. “Let me see you up to the street as well?” The Alpha offered and Bucky nodded.

“That might be a good idea.”

“I’m Thor, by the way,” the Alpha said by way of introduction and Bucky forced himself not to laugh.

She, on the other hand, was less polite. “_Thor_? As in… oh _God of Thunder Personal Training_. Got it now.” She laughed, seeming much more at ease. “I’m Jane.”

Bucky smiled and let Thor lead them off of the train car and onto the platform, then up the stairs to the street. “Thank you,” Jane said, touching Bucky’s shoulder.

“Anytime,” he said and waved to Thor.

His walk to the apartment was uneventful, which he was glad for. He got inside and immediately made his way to the bathroom to shower. Dealing with that shitty guy made his skin crawl and the hot water helped.

After he was out and dried off, he texted Steve, _Made it home. Had to help rescue someone but had no trouble after._

Steve responded in seconds, saying, _Glad to hear it. :*_

Bucky finally made it to his bed by eleven-thirty and was dead to the world for ten hours. His dreams were bright and vibrant in a way he hadn’t had in some time. He couldn’t know if it was because of Steve or the events on the subway but, either way, he only remembered warmth and light.

The following morning, he was roused by the smell of strong coffee and bacon. He rolled over and looked around.

“Ahh, get up, sleepy-head,” Nat called. “I saw you move.”

“You’re not my mom,” Bucky grumbled, turning away.

Chuckling, she said, “No, but she’ll be here in less than a half-hour.”

“Shit!” He exclaimed and leapt off if his futon. He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, then decided to braid the side, simulating an undercut, like he had seen online. It ended up looking really cool so he took a photo of it on his phone and texted it to Steve.

Bucky finished in the bathroom and made his way back to the living room just as there was a knock at the door. He gasped in a mix of excitement and anxiety but Nat waved at him, going to answer it herself.

“Hello!” She greeted, excitedly, as she ushered Winifred through the door.

The two Alphas were about the same height, but that was where the similarities ended. Winnie had Bucky’s wavy, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back and shoulders, over her navy blouse. Bucky had always found his mother to be quite striking and was happy he’d taken after her in so many ways.

“I have to admit,” Nat said, holding her hand out for Winnie to shake, “you look just as Bucky described. I’m Natasha.”

“Winnie,” his mom answered, smiling brightly and taking Nat’s extended hand. “It’s so good to meet you. I’ve always wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you offered Bucky a home.”

“I’m happy to do it,” Nat replied, gesturing toward Bucky.

“Ma!” Bucky said, stepping closer and Winnie followed suit.

“Bucky – oh – oh my,” she stuttered, halting her footsteps. She blinked and shook her head, as if trying to wave off a foul odor. Bucky sniffed his shirt to ensure it wasn’t filthy but it smelled like laundry soap. “Bucky,” she finally said in an all-too-neutral voice. “Rebecca and your father are going to join us at the restaurant.”

Bucky frowned. He’d never seen Winifred Barnes so taken aback and he couldn’t figure out _what was wrong_.

“Ma,” he asked, “you okay?”

She tried to smile and nod but he could see that it didn’t reach her eyes. “Yes, of course,” she said, shaking herself again and approaching him for a hug. “You… you have news?” She asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Um, no.” There was _no_ way that she could smell that he’d had sex, right? And, even if she could, she wouldn’t be this upset by it. “Just – um, do you want to grab some coffee with me?”

“Yes,” she said, immediately, and pulled away. “Take me somewhere local and fun,” she suggested, giving him a much more heartfelt smile.

“You got it,” he agreed and grabbed his keys. “We’ll be back after lunch, probably,” he said to Natasha.

“Have fun!”

The walk to Madman Espresso was short but uncomfortably quiet. Bucky could not figure out what had upset his mother so much but, if he was being honest, he was afraid to find out. They reached their destination and Bucky resigned himself to the inevitable.

“Grab a table and I’ll get the drinks,” he said and she nodded.

“Don’t forget to ask for room in mine,” she asked.

He waited in line for a few minutes before it was his turn. “Two triple shots on ice with sweetener,” he ordered, pulling his wallet out. “Oh, with room, please.”

He waited at the bar for their drinks and added cream to them when they arrived. He found Winnie at the back and sat down, passing her cup to her. She took a sip and smiled, nodding her head in pleasure.

“No one in the state of Indiana makes coffee this smooth,” she said, meeting his eyes.

He chuckled. “It was hard to get used to not chewing my coffee.”

Winnie set her drink down and gave Bucky a level look. “So,” she says, “were you going to tell me that you’re bonded now?”

Bucky choked on his coffee, grabbing a napkin to keep from spitting it all over her. “What?” He asked, shocked. He touches the bonding gland on his neck, knowing full well that he hadn’t been bitten. “B-bonded? I _haven’t_,” he hissed.

She frowned. “Bucky, your scent is different.”

He lifted his hair and turned to show her the unmarked skin. “Well, it’s not because I’m bonded.”

She looked the skin over and said, “But you want to.”

Bucky sighed and shook his head. “We haven’t really discussed it.”

“If he’s as old-fashioned as you say, he’s going to ask. Especially now that you’ve mated,” she added, taking a sip from her drink.

Bucky felt his face flush but he steadied his resolve. “And I’ll make that decision with Steve.” He was suddenly angry and defensive on Steve’s behalf. “Ma, I _love_ him and, if we decide to discuss it, that isn’t your business.”

“Bucky –”

“No, ma,” he interrupted. “You and dad eloped when you were – what? Nineteen? I’m twenty-two and it’s _my_ decision. My _choice_.”

“What about your goals?” She asked, clearly concerned but looking almost… _proud_.

“He knows I won’t give up my dreams or my career. He knows I don’t want kids yet – maybe, not ever. He knows and he still loves me.”

Her face broke out into a smile then. “Oh, Bucky,” she said. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Bucky’s entire body relaxed then and he released a shaky breath. “He’s nervous about meeting you,” he admitted.

She laughed. “Well, meeting one Alpha parent would be scary but meeting _two_ would have anyone a little worried. Your father will probably give him the third degree, you know that, right?”

He sighed. “Oh, _God_, I should have figured.”

“He worries about you,” she said, touching Bucky’s hand.

Nodding, he said, “I know.”

“Well,” she said, sitting back and taking a deep breath. “Ready to go see them?”

“Let me text Steve where we’re going.” He pulled out his phone and opened a new message, then asked, “Where _are_ we going?”

“You’ll see,” she said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??
> 
> Nat <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the Barneses!

Bucky stood in front of the restaurant, waiting and checking his phone. He knew Steve would arrive any moment and didn’t want him to have to walk in alone. He released a breath when he finally caught sight of that golden head coming closer.

“Hey,” he said, walking over and taking Steve’s hand. “How are you?”

Steve’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were a bit wide as he replied, “Nervous. I’ve never done this before.”

Bucky smiled. “Neither have I.”

Steve beamed at him then. “I’m with you, though,” he said.

“I’m with you too,” Bucky replied, leaning up and giving Steve a peck on the cheek. “Let’s do this.”

They entered the restaurant and Bucky led them past the host station to where his family was seated. When she spotted them, Winnie stood up and came around the circular table; George stood also, but seemed more… stern.

“You must be Steve,” Winnie said, holding her hand out.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, immediately, and shook it.

“Oh,” she chuckled, “none of that. I’m Winnie. This,” she turned and gestured to Rebecca, who stood up and came around too, “is Rebecca and that’s George.”

“It’s so good to meet you, Steve,” Rebecca said, smiling and shaking his hand.

Steve smiled at her. “It’s my pleasure, Rebecca.”

“Becca,” she corrected, surprising Bucky, as she usually preferred for new people to use her full name.

Steve turned his gaze to George and Bucky was startled to find that George was not moving. In fact, he was _glowering_. “Dad,” Bucky said, stepping forward. “This is Steve Rogers.”

Winnie raised her eyebrow and cocked her head. “Well, let’s all sit!” She said, excitedly.

Her decision to ignore George’s behavior was normal as far as Bucky could tell. They took their seats and, after a few moments, a young Beta approached them, holding up a notepad. “Hi everyone! What can I get you to drink?”

They each ordered in turn and Bucky reached under the table, taking Steve’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

After the Beta left, Winnie turned to Rebecca. “Have you told Bucky about your teacher?”

“Oh!” Becca exclaimed. “Bucky, my teacher is trans! She says she was born a Beta but her doctor is helping her transition into an Alpha!”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “That’s incredible! I’d heard about some breakthroughs with that.”

“I bet you think that’s disgusting, huh Steve?” George piped up, staring Steve down with his bright blue eyes.

Frowning, Steve answered, “No, sir. I think that’s amazing. I didn’t, um, present until last year, so I know what it’s like to feel… wrong in my own body.” Bucky felt so proud of Steve at that moment, watching him stand up to Bucky’s father with aplomb. “It’s not the same,” he added. “I know that.”

George’s expression had softened a bit, just enough that Bucky actually felt hopeful this lunch would be a positive experience. “You’re right,” George said. “It’s not the same but… I didn’t have that kind of compassion at your age. I wasn’t a good man,” he admitted and Winnie smiled at him before taking his hand. “I wasn’t a good _Alpha_. But, when I met Winnie, I just…” he sighed and looked at Bucky. “She helped me change, become the man I am. The man I’m _proud_ to be.”

Steve’s fingers tightened around Bucky’s beneath the table. “It isn’t easy to change. It’s certainly takes the right partner,” he replied, smiling at Bucky.

Bucky saw something shift in both of his parents, something eased. “I have to admit, Steve,” Winnie began, “I was skeptical of you at first. Bucky shared the… situation with me and I worried for him.”

“Ma...” Bucky sighed, cringing.

“I’m being honest,” she defended. “I know you want me to butt out and I will, but not until after I ask a few things.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but Steve sat forward and said, “Please ask me.”

Winnie smiled. “Steve, what are your personal goals for your future?”

“I want to be a teacher,” he replied easily. “I’m going to work in lower-income neighborhoods where I feel I can make a difference.”

She nodded. “That’s admirable and… unusual for your designation.”

“Ma,” Bucky interrupted. “Where are you goin’ with this?”

“We have the right to be concerned about the Alpha you intend to bond with,” George argued and Bucky’s eyes widened.

“W-we – dad, we haven’t even –”

“Oh, I know that,” George said. “But you’ve never been serious about anyone yet and you two are clearly _very_ serious.”

Rebecca remained quiet, sipping her Dr. Pepper and glancing around, probably hoping that their conversation wasn’t drawing the attention of other people.

Bucky frowned. “We _are_ serious, dad,” he said. “And I won’t have Steve _ask your permission_ to be with me.”

“Now you just wait one minute,” George snapped, glaring Bucky down. “I would never ever expect that. Never once in your life have I given that impression.”

“You’re certainly giving it _now_,” Bucky spat.

“Bucky,” Winnie interrupted, smiling. “You’re so protective and loyal and I love that about you. But you have to understand that we are _just_ the same way.” Bucky’s anger faded a bit as he listened to her. Finally, he sighed and gave a nod. “So, Steve,” Winnie went on as if she hadn’t just had an argument with her son. “What about kids?”

Bucky dropped his head into his hand in humiliation but forced himself not to jump in. Steve’s fingers tightened and he cleared his throat. “I work with kids every day. If we decide to have them, I’ll be happy, but if we don’t, I’ll still be happy.” He straightened up and Bucky recognized the determined set to his jaw. “The truth is, it isn’t what I own or what money I have. It’s who I get to come home to. It’s who I love that makes me happy.”

Bucky felt a smile growing on his face, getting bigger with each word that Steve spoke until, finally, his cheeks hurt with it. His parents, too, seemed moved by Steve’s statement. Beaming, they looked at one another and then back at Steve.

“My family disowned me after I proposed to Winnie,” George said. “They were angry and confused, maybe even hurt.” His mouth set in a hard line. “They never gave us the opportunity to show them how happy we were. To this day, they’ve never met Bucky or Rebecca.”

Bucky saw, for the first time, how much that hurt his father. In the past, when Bucky had ever heard about his grandparents, it was always shared with sarcasm and bitterness – never sorrow.

“I’m telling you this because I want you to know that we support you,” he explained. “Steve, you seem like a really good man and I have always trusted Bucky’s judgment.”

“Th-thank you, sir,” Steve stuttered.

“But,” George went on in a firm, serious tone, “if you hurt my son – if you try to enforce some archaic form of bonding, I _swear_ to you, no one will ever find your body.”

The threat itself was pretty cliché – Bucky was a little disappointed that George couldn’t come up with something more impressive. However, Steve nodded his head quickly. “I swear.”

Winnie chuckled then, as if George’s comment was some sort of joke when everyone at the table knew it wasn’t. “Well, I think we should signal to the server so we can finally get some food.”

The conversation shifted to more comfortable topics after that. Becca talked about her school and friends; Winnie and George talked about work and their house; and Bucky talked about his internship. After the uncomfortable beginning, Bucky was happy to admit that he’d had a good time.

Steve held Bucky’s hand, tightly, as they rode the subway to his apartment. He was quiet, thoughtful, and Bucky began to worry something was wrong.

As they stepped inside Steve’s place, Bucky touched his arm. “Hey,” he whispered, “is something wrong? Did… did my family upset you?”

Steve turned and pulled Bucky into a hug, pressing one hand to the back of Bucky’s head possessively. “No, not at all,” he said. “But I… I want to show you something.”

He took Bucky’s hand and led him to the bedroom door which, for the first time, Bucky found closed. Steve took a shaky breath before he opened it, revealing something that made Bucky’s knees weaken.

There, on top of Steve’s bed stood a pile of blankets and pillows, at least six of each. Bucky walked forward, reaching out to feel them and nearly purring at the soft fabrics. His breathing had picked up but he was sure that Steve was breathing louder.

Bucky couldn’t look away from it though, imagining the nest he could build – _they_ could build together. The urge to scent the blankets, to roll around in them, was powerful, but he knew they needed to talk.

He needed to know that this meant what he hoped it did.

“Did you buy these for me?” He asked, forcing himself to turn and look at Steve.

His eyes were wide and anxious, watching Bucky feel the materials. “I wanted… I want you to have soft things for…” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to… presume.”

“Steve,” Bucky said, shock so evident in his voice. “You’re asking me to bond with you?”

Bucky knew Steve loved him, cared for him, and maybe they were soulmates but it still surprised him to learn that this beautiful, kind Alpha would mate him, would want him forever.

Steve looked sad for a moment and Bucky panicked. He imagined that Steve hadn’t meant that at all, hadn’t even considered that, and, to him, Bucky was some desperate Omega trying to trap him, like those old stereotypes. _Predatory Omegas_ they’d been called – Omegas who would lie about birth control and trick Alphas into bonding; simulating heats to force them. Bucky knew it was all bullshit but that didn’t stop the cold fear from running down his spine.

“I – I didn’t – I shouldn’t have said that,” he spluttered. “I just – the nesting materials, I – I’m so dumb, I thought –”

His rambling was cut off when Steve kissed him; he wrapped Bucky up in his arms and held him close. It was a sweet but passionate press of the lips and Bucky released a quiet whine, nearly on the brink of tears from relief.

“Bucky,” Steve said between kisses, “I would be honored. You’re so amazing, so perfect for me. Want you _mine_.”

Bucky released a sob. “St-Steve, you’re sure?”

“Completely,” he confirmed.

Without thinking, Bucky said, “My next heat’s in August.”

Steve’s whole body froze and when Bucky met his eyes, they were _dark_ and sharply trained on him.

“Bucky.” Steve grinned. “Did you just propose to me?”

“So, what if I did?” Bucky teased. He honestly thought his heart might burst in that moment. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Steve growled, gathering Bucky up in a tight embrace. “I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do,” he said as he lifted Bucky and carried him back to the bed. “I’m gonna say yes to my Omega.”

Bucky’s eyes went round. “You’re serious?”

Steve beamed at him. “I am. Are you?”

It was the third week of July, which left only two or three weeks until his cycle came, but the anticipation began bloom within him.

For the first time, Bucky looked forward to his heat.

“Yes,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Barnes, everybody!  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I'm setting the chapter limit and feeling sad. :( But I'm so, so grateful for the response to this fic. This has been a major undertaking for me, so I'm so happy that it's so well loved.

The time seemed to pass quicker after their talk. His project was nearly complete and ready to be reviewed by the internship team at Starktech. It was hot and humid outside but cool inside; even so, his palms were sweaty as he stood before the CEO, Pepper Potts, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark himself.

Bucky’d worn a decent suit, though it felt both too fancy and too casual. He knew it was just his nerves but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d already made a decision about his work.

“Hello, I’m James Barnes. I’m here to present my –”

“Yeah, that’s great, kid,” Stark interrupted.

“Tony,” Pepper admonished, quietly.

“I’m actually more interested in you.” Tony stood up and walked over to where Bucky waited. There was still a strange… lack of scent surrounding him that Bucky couldn’t discern. “See, here you are, an intelligent, outspoken Omega and… well, you see, I’m curious.”

“About?” Bucky asked.

“What do you think you can bring to this company?”

Bucky wasn’t prepared for this – he wasn’t prepared for a _job interview_. He took a deep breath and went for it. “Mr. Stark, my designation does not change my intelligence, my drive, or my abilities.”

Stark looked Bucky over for a moment. “You aren’t exactly advertising your designation either.”

Bucky blinked and realized what Stark was getting at – and he was beginning to understand_ why_.

“Mr. Stark, for a lot of my life, I’ve emulated Alphas. The way I walk, talk, exercise – it was all meant to keep me from being known by my designation.” Standing up straighter, Bucky met Stark’s gaze. “But I know that being an Omega is something I’m _proud_ of and I won’t pretend I’m something I’m not.”

Stark’s eyebrow rose. “Do you remember – maybe you’re too young, but about ten years ago, one of Starktech’s competitors, Hammer Industries went belly up?”

Bucky frowned. “Yeah, uh, Justin Hammer was an Omega and some sleazy tabloid outed him. He lost everything.”

Stark nodded. “Yeah.”

“Tony,” Pepper warned, “where are you going with this?”

“Kid,” Stark said, ignoring her. “You think the world is ready for Omegas in positions of power?”

“Hell yes I do,” Bucky argued. “Hammer Industries was a wake-up call. That tabloid was sued and _lost_ because of the story and its aftermath.”

“That sounds nice and all,” Stark snapped. “But what makes you think it wouldn’t happen again?”

“Tony,” Pepper said, louder, as she stood from her seat.

“Mr. Stark,” Bucky said. “The ORA was passed and the governor of New York is an Omega. The _world_ is changing.” Something clicked into place and Bucky gasped. “You?”

Stark smiled and gave a sharp nod. “You’re hired.”

“Oh, my God, Tony,” Pepper snapped. “Are you – did you just – you!” She pointed at Bucky. “You’re signing an NDA _right now_.”

“Not necessary,” Stark said, turning to her. “I’m ready, Pep.”

Her face changed from angry to shocked to confused and, finally, to _happy_ in the span of twenty seconds. “You’re serious?”

Bucky thought he might begin to laugh hysterically. _Tony Stark is an Omega_.

“Excuse me,” a man said, touching Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m Happy. I’ll see you down to HR.”

“Um,” Bucky said, nodding. “Uh, yeah, yes, oh – holy shit!” He jerked around and looked at the couple. “Y-you gave me the job?”

Stark smirked at him. “Yeah, I did. Your project specs were pretty impressive.”

Happy gripped Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him along; as they were leaving, Bucky glanced behind him and found Tony on one knee, holding a ring box. He didn’t think he’d ever seen someone smile as brightly as Pepper Potts was in that moment.

“Bucky! Oh, my God!” Steve shouted when Bucky told him the news. “Oh, my _God_!”

“I-I know, I… this is all…” He sat down on Steve’s couch.

Steve sat down next to him and pulled him into a kiss. “I’m so proud of you.”

Bucky grinned against Steve’s lips but didn’t respond. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him down as Bucky lay back. That was all it took for their kisses to turn hot and passionate while Steve’s hands worked to unbutton Bucky’s crisp shirt.

Bucky yanked on Steve’s tee until he allowed Bucky to pull it over his head. Bucky’s joined it quickly, following by his pants and socks, then his boxers. “Let me take you to bed,” Steve said and Bucky nodded.

Standing, Steve lifted Bucky off of the couch as if he weighed nothing and carried him into the bedroom. He already felt wetness between his legs and he knew that Steve could smell it by the way he fought to get his pants down before crawling on the bed.

They hadn’t had sex since the first time a couple weeks before and Bucky was _so_ ready. Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s thighs again and he flipped Bucky onto his stomach with ease. Bucky pulled his legs under himself and arched his back – _presenting_.

Air left Steve’s lungs in a harsh sound. “Oh, God, Bucky,” he whispered.

“Alpha,” Bucky breathed and Steve moaned.

“_Omega_,” he returned before diving in and licking at Bucky’s ass like a starving man.

Bucky’s heat was only days away – he could feel it coming. It was a heaviness in his hips, an itching in his skin, and he couldn’t _wait_.

“It’s coming soon, Alpha,” he gasped out. “M-my heat.” Steve paused in his desperate ministrations to listen. “C-can we build the nest… together?”

Steve nodded, breathing heavily against Bucky’s tender flesh. “Yes, Omega,” he answered. “We’ll build it tomorrow and I’ll take care of everything else.”

Bucky had never known he could _love_ the sound of an Alpha saying those words but he did. He whined then, pushing his hips back, and Steve growled before he continued what he’d been doing.

He pushed Bucky’s thighs further apart and shoved his tongue _inside_ Bucky, lapping up slick as it flowed. He wasn’t quiet either and Bucky thought he might shake apart if Steve kept it up, but he’d die if Steve stopped.

“St- oh, God, Steve,” he rambled. “Make me come, Alpha.”

Steve growled and Bucky _felt_ it before he heard it. Steve slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, aiming for Bucky’s prostate. The sounds that came out of Bucky after that were desperate, loud, and shameless.

Soon, Steve’s mouth disappeared only to be replaced by two more fingers and Bucky came hard all over Steve’s bed.

“That’s it,” Steve praised. “My good Omega.”

Bucky had never wanted anyone to call him by his designation but every time Steve said it, something in Bucky’s hindbrain purred. There was a physical sensation that accompanied the word and Bucky wondered if that was something other people experienced.

Steve helped Bucky to turn over, ensuring that he didn’t lay in the wet spot. Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss and rolled them over so he could straddle Steve’s hips. “I want… try something,” he murmured. “Tell me if you don’t want me to.”

Nodding, Steve kept his eyes fixed on Bucky as he crawled down the bed. When Bucky glanced up, Steve’s mouth was hanging open as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. Bucky couldn’t help but gasp when Steve’s dick bumped his chin, but he chuckled and moved just a bit further. Settling between Steve’s thighs, Bucky arranged his arms just so before he licked a stripe up the length of Steve’s dick.

“Oh! B-Buck,” Steve cried out, gripping the sheets with both hands.

Bucky smiled and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently and lapping it with his tongue. Steve’s breathing quickened and after a few moments, he began to shake. Bucky rubbed his belly, trying to soothe him.

“It’s okay,” he breathed.

“I d-don’t want to hurt you,” Steve whined.

“You won’t,” Bucky promised and took Steve into his mouth again.

It took a little while for Bucky to work up to taking all of Steve but, once he did, Steve’s control snapped. His hips jerked constantly and Bucky heard the sheets straining in his grip. Bucky was grateful that Steve wasn’t shoving his head down or thrusting hard.

“Bu- Bucky, I’m – fuck, I’m close,” he warned and Bucky doubled down on his efforts, even going so far as to take Steve’s growing knot into his mouth a bit. When he had to pull off to breathe, he wrapped his hand around it, squeezing gently. “Oh, God, I’m c– I’m coming,” Steve groaned, drawing out the last word and arching his back.

Bucky swallowed before he sat back, breathing deeply. Steve was completely relaxed – his entire body was sagging and boneless on the bed.

“Good?” Bucky asked.

Steve chuckled. “You could say that.”

Bucky laid down on the bed, resting his head on Steve’s chest while Steve wrapped his arms around him. He pressed breathless kisses to Bucky’s forehead, murmuring praise into his skin. Bucky worried he could get drunk on this feeling – being safe in his Alphas’s arms.

It would be like this always once they bonded.

“Do you want to shower?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Bath?”

Steve grinned at him. “You’re just using me for my tub.”

“I mean,” Bucky teased, “not _just_ your tub.”

Steve laughed. “Did you notice the living room paint is done?”

“Yeah, I did. I love the color. What do you have left now?”

Steve helped Bucky get up off the bed. “I just need to get furniture,” he explained as he led Bucky into the bathroom. “I was actually thinking…” he went on. “I want to get a bigger dresser. You know, for clothes.”

Bucky cocked his eyebrow. “Do you have that much clothing?”

“Well, no,” Steve hedged, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you… you have clothes.”

A smile spread across Bucky’s face before he even realized it. “That’s, um, that’s true.”

Since they were having this conversation _naked_, Bucky could easily see the blush that spread from Steve’s ears to his chest. He bent over and started the water in the tub while Bucky waited, leaning against the sink.

“And, uh,” Steve continued, “I thought you might like to come with me to look. For furniture.”

Bucky hoped he understood where Steve was going with this but he didn’t want to assume, so he decided to play along. “I wouldn’t mind doing that.”

Steve nodded. “Because I want to get things that you’ll like.”

“I love your taste, Steve,” Bucky promised. “I’ll like anything you get.”

“Yeah, but,” Steve hedged, “if you pick it out, it’ll be… yours too.”

Bucky walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. “I’d love to.”

Steve’s entire face beamed as he pulled Bucky into a tight embrace. “I love you so much. I can’t believe this is real.”

“Neither can I,” Bucky agreed.

After a few moments, they separated and Steve checked the water in the tub before climbing in. Bucky followed suit, lying with his back against Steve’s chest as they had before. The water was hot but still comfortable, though Bucky’s skin tingled from his impending cycle.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Nothing,” Bucky sighed. “Just early heat signs.”

Without warning, Steve pressed his face against Bucky’s neck, breathing in deeply. “I can smell it,” he murmured. “It’s subtle right now but… I can tell.”

Bucky shivered and reached up, pressing his hand against the back of Steve’s head, holding him there. “What does it smell like?”

Steve inhaled again. “You always smell amazing. Like… cinnamon or nutmeg… something sweet but a little spicy. But right now, it’s like cloves.”

The feeling of Steve’s lips moving against his neck had Bucky’s body on high alert. “Do you like it?” He breathed.

“I love it,” Steve rumbled, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s chest. “I love it pressed into my sheets. I love it when it’s covering me.”

“St-Steve,” Bucky stuttered.

“How many days until it starts?”

“Two tops,” Bucky answered.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

Bucky shrugged. “Um, usually I just get stuff to prepare.”

“Such as?” Steve probed while rubbing his nose along Bucky’s neck.

“W-water,” Bucky panted, though the pheromones were making it difficult to think. “L-light foods.”

“Any cravings?” Steve inquired.

“Um,” Bucky tried before his voice turned into a desperate whine and Steve’s arms tightened around him. “I – I like chocolate and peanut butter,” he finally answered. “But I can only… eat a little at a time.”

“What else, Omega?” Steve asked in a deep, raspy voice that made Bucky shiver.

“I’ve n-never… it’s never been something I…” Bucky swallowed.

“I understand,” Steve said. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll clean you up now, okay?” Steve’s voice was softer then, gentler.

“Y-yeah, yes, please,” Bucky agreed.

That night, Bucky couldn’t relax; his instincts to nest and the rising temperature of his body gnawed at him. Steve brought him cool cloths and ice water when he needed it but, eventually, they fell asleep, however fitfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? :) <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT-TT I'm not crying, you're crying.
> 
> This chapter deals with Bucky's oncoming heat and alllllll the stuff that goes along with that. ;)

When Bucky awoke the following morning, he turned to find Steve sitting on the edge of the bed. When he saw Bucky was awake, he smiled. “Morning,” he said and hopped out of bed. “I’ll get breakfast going.”

Bucky nodded. “I’m going to shower if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Steve called from the other room.

Bucky kept the water on the cooler side of lukewarm and even that felt too hot on his skin. He massaged soap over his skin and shampoo through his hair with gentle strokes. The itch at the base of his spine and the heaviness in his hips would ease up after he took some ibuprofen.

He knew Steve had to be at the university until two and he was sure his heat wouldn’t hit by then.

After he dried off, he pulled on a soft cotton t-shirt and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees. He popped four tablets into his mouth and drank cool water directly from the tap.

They ate breakfast together and, by the time he’d finished his food, Bucky’s symptoms had eased up. “I’m gonna run to the apartment,” Bucky said. “I’ll get clothes.”

“I’ll stock up. Will you meet me at the auditorium?” Steve asked. “Sam and I are starting our lectures again.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ll be there around two.”

Steve’s nostrils flared and his gaze intensified. Bucky knew he was smelling the preheat, was realizing that other Alphas would smell it too. Bucky could tell that he wanted to say something, maybe change their plans, but he thought better of it.

“Two, yeah,” he agreed. “Um, here.” Steve pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the island counter. When Bucky approached, he realized it was a key.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“I figured you could… you know, bring your clothes back here. Then, you could come meet me, or just wait here. If you want.”

Bucky beamed, ignoring Steve’s fumbling. “You’re giving me a key to your place?” He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Steve smiled back. “I’ve wanted to.”

Bucky rounded the counter and kissed Steve, intending to keep it chaste. That was, until Steve’s Alpha smell hit him; he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss while Steve backed him against the counter.

“Y-you gotta go,” Bucky urged. “You’ll be late.”

Steve nodded, though he didn’t pull away. “I know. I’m going.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky hummed into the kiss.

Steve did, eventually, pull away but not without a grumble. “Be safe,” he begged, touching Bucky’s cheek.

“I will,” Bucky promised. Steve turned to leave but, in a moment of sheer panic, Bucky grabbed him. “Steve!”

“What?” Steve asked, shocked and worried.

“Uh,” he murmured. “Nothing, sorry. I’m just… my hormones, I guess.”

Steve frowned but nodded his head. “I’ll see you in three hours, okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “I love you.”

Steve’s entire face lit up then. “I love you, too.”

Bucky didn’t trust the subway – not in his state, so he took a cab back to the apartment. It wasn’t a long ride at all but he much preferred Steve’s motorcycle, if he had his choice.

“Hey, guys,” he called as he entered the apartment, “I’m back!” No one responded, which wasn’t a surprise.

Bucky gathered clothes, one of his blankets, and some toiletries, including a brush. He knew how messy and gross his hair would get over the next few days. He drank four glasses of ice water and changed into a lighter t-shirt before he finally left the apartment just after one.

He took another cab back to Steve’s apartment, using his own key to enter. He found the kitchen island stacked with sports drinks, protein bars, fruit, and some delicious looking frozen meals. Bucky also found a bag full of chocolate bars and two jars of peanut butter.

He smiled because his Alpha _listened_.

Checking the time on his phone, Bucky hurried to tuck his bag in the bedroom before rushing out. It was nearly two by the time he arrived at the university auditorium and snuck inside. He took a seat right near the exit, hoping that no one would notice him.

Dozens of eyes fell on him though and he bit his lip when he met Steve’s eyes. Sam was still speaking, trying to regain the room’s attention.

“As I said earlier, we do this lecture series every semester for eight weeks,” he explained. “Steve, was there anything you wanted to add?” Sam asked, stepping forward and touching Steve’s shoulder.

Steve snapped his head around, baring his teeth, as if he was about to growl at Sam, but then he remembered himself. Bucky hated that it made him shiver; he hated that his hindbrain was all but purring at the display.

But he also took note that Steve had caught himself giving in to his instincts and switched gears right away. He maintained control over himself.

As Bucky sat, waiting for them to finish, he caught other attendees staring at him. He knew it was because of his scent – _preheat_.

“No,” Steve finally answered. “I don’t have anything else. Sam, you’ll go over the schedule?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, eyebrow raised.

Before Sam could tell the attendees the date of the next lecture, Steve was bounding up the stairs toward Bucky, their eyes locked on one another.

Bucky stood up and swallowed around a dry throat, watching as Steve came nearer and nearer. _Here we go_, he thought. _Mom said they like the chase_.

He took a deep breath and went to the side door, smirking at Steve’s shocked expression as he began running like a fool. He made it outside and onto the sidewalk; he hesitated for barely a moment but heard the doors snap open and Steve’s huffing breaths.

Bucky took off to the left, heading further into the campus. He realized this may have been a poor choice, since he would have to dodge students and faculty, but his regrets disappeared when he heard Steve’s laugh, somewhere behind him.

“_One way for you to get his attention without _preening_,” _his mom had said, _“is to make him chase you. Alphas and Omegas used to have a courting ritual, wherein the Omega would accept the Alpha’s attentions for a week or so, then they would chase one another through the woods or town. When the Alpha caught the Omega, they would bond and mate.”_

It was a cool summer day, which made this idea more fun. He reached a study group, sitting on the grass, and took a last minute turn to the right. He wanted to look back but heard Steve’s feet skid in the grass and his curses as he picked up the pace.

“_It might sound archaic and patriarchal, but these sorts of rituals were some of the few that were actually initiated by Omegas,”_ Winnie had said.

Bucky could hear Steve’s feet gaining on him, feel him getting closer, and he knew Steve would catch hold of him at any moment. He couldn’t believe the _joy_ that thought brought him, being caught.

Being caught by _Steve_.

Smiling, he slowed his pace and waited. It was barely a second before Steve had him, tackling him down. He cradled Bucky to him, though, turning to land on his back, rather than on Bucky.

Steve adjusted them to wrap his arms around Bucky’s body.

The first cramp hit him then and he winced. “Shit,” he groaned. “We – we gotta go.”

Steve inhaled and his breath hitched. “Yeah,” he rasped, “we really do.”

They got to their feet and made their way back to the street. Eyes followed them but Steve kept his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. They approached the curb and Steve hailed a cab but, when he opened the door, he shut it again.

“Alpha,” he growled and raised his arm for the next one.

Luckily, this driver was a Beta and they clambered into the backseat. Steve said his address before turning his attention to Bucky.

“Are you okay?” Bucky clenched his jaw but nodded his head. “We’ll be there soon.”

“I still… I wanna make a nest with you,” Bucky said.

“We will,” Steve confirmed. “But I need to take care of you first.”

Bucky held onto that, burying his nose in Steve’s neck, letting the calming pheromones wash over him. It felt like it took hours to get back to the apartment but it was only minutes, and barely a few moments before they were inside, surrounded by the smell of Steve and his things.

“What do you need?” Steve asked, holding Bucky against him in a delicate embrace.

“I want – I want to build the nest,” he answered.

“Okay,” Steve agreed, leading Bucky toward the bedroom. “Do you want a den too?” Bucky nodded his head, imagining how safe it would feel. “Alright. Do you want me there for that part?”

Bucky went rigid. This was the first heat he’d share with an Alpha – well, with _anyone_. “I – I think I’d like to do that part myself.”

“Of course,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s temple. “I’ll get drinks in the fridge for you.”

Bucky smiled. “Is it okay if we shower too?”

“Yes,” Steve agreed. “After we make the nest, that way we can scent it first.”

Bucky nodded frantically, hurrying away from Steve toward the stack of blankets and pillows – all soft and plush. Before he grabbed any of them, though, he called, “Do you have any thumb tacks?”

“Um… yeah, in the bedside table!” Steve said.

Bucky rushed back to Steve’s bed and stripped it before digging into the drawer. He found several pins and climbed onto the mattress to pin the top sheet to the wall, then he drew the length of it across the bed and secured it to the footboard. The fitted sheet was tossed across it to act as more cover, then also pinned to the wall.

Really, it looked much like a kid’s fort might, but it was perfect. There was enough room for movement but it was still small enough to feel safe. There were still open spaces but Bucky kept them, knowing it could get claustrophobic inside if there was no airflow or light.

“Buck?” Steve called from the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Are you hungry?”

Bucky thought for a moment, realizing he hadn’t even in several hours. “We should eat,” he said. “Before it really hits.”

After a few minutes, Steve entered the bedroom and Bucky watched him take a moment to admire the den. His eyes were wide and curious, but also… _pleased_. Bucky blushed when he recognized it but couldn’t conceal the smile that spread across his face.

“You like it?” He murmured.

Steve nodded. “It’s perfect.” He crossed the room and pulled Bucky against his body while he breathed in Bucky’s scent. “Let’s go eat.”

Bucky nodded and followed as Steve tugged him into the kitchen where he’d made sandwiches for them. Bucky devoured his, as well as some chips and three glasses of ice water. He knew he wouldn’t be able to eat much when his cycle came on.

Steve ate more than Bucky did, including some fruit and a sports drink. When he caught Bucky grinning, Steve looked sheepish. “I… I just want to know I’ll be able to keep up.”

Bucky touched his wrist. “Is it weird that I think it’s sweet?”

Steve laughed and shrugged but before he could answer, Bucky winced as he felt a cramp come on. Steve rounded the counter and suggested, “Come on, let’s build the nest now.” Bucky nodded and smiled as best he could, then they hurried into the bedroom. “Climb in and I’ll bring everything.”

Bucky complied, crawling beneath the sheet tent he’d made and waiting for Steve. He passed one blanket into the den at a time and Bucky let his instincts take the reins. Once the first layer was down, Bucky held his hands out.

“Will you bring the pillows?”

Steve nodded and rushed to present them to Bucky. “Here.”

Bucky took them and laid them out as he wanted, fluffing them and kneading them to his preference. Then, he pulled more blankets over top and yanked his shirt off, sending pheromones all over the nest.

“Steve,” he called.

Steve approached the den but waited outside. “Can I come in?”

Bucky sighed in relief – he trusted Steve; Steve would never force him or pressure him. He’d known it but he couldn’t shake the anxiety that had settled in his mind.

“Yes,” he breathed, “please, Steve.”

Steve pulled the sheet up and slipped inside, doing his utmost to not disturb the nest. He, too, pulled his shirt off but hesitated, waiting for Bucky to move first. Lying on his front, Bucky rubbed his chest and neck along the sides of the nest while Steve followed his lead. Soon, they were surrounded by a mix of their scents, something so calming and warm, it smelled like _home._

Steve brushed Bucky’s hair back from his face and smiled. Bucky could tell it was the same for him, the feeling. “Let’s get in the shower, okay?” He offered and Bucky nodded.

Gently, they extricated themselves from the den and walked into the bathroom. Steve started the shower and Bucky could tell he was keeping the water cool. When Steve returned to him, he began to gently undress Bucky, helping him out of jeans and socks. It was only then that Bucky realized his boxers were wet.

“Shit,” he sighed, blushing both from his heat and embarrassment. “Sorry,” he added, “for the smell.”

When he looked up, Steve’s eyes were nearly black. “I told you, I love how you smell.”

Bucky felt his body go hot for more than one reason. “Oh,” was all he could say before Steve hustled him into the water before undressing himself the rest of the way.

Bucky imagined that the cool water was turning to steam once it hit his skin, though he knew it wasn’t. He simply felt _that hot_. Steve offered him a new soap bottle he’d never seen before and Bucky held it up.

“Scent free?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said, “my mom used to say that almost any smell that wasn’t my dad’s was too much during her cycle.”

Bucky smiled and took the bottle, popping the cap to pour some into his hands. He scrubbed himself with gentle motions, then rinsed off under the cool spray. His thighs were covered in slick no matter how much he washed them, and his heat wasn’t even in its full swing yet.

He heard Steve groan and turned to find him leaning against the shower wall. “Sorry, Buck,” he apologized. “My body’s responding.”

Bucky looked down and found that Steve was _hard_. “Oh,” he whispered. “Come here.”

Steve hesitated for a moment before stepping closer. “How ‘bout I eat you out?” He rasped and Bucky nodded.

“Y-yeah, yes, please.”

The next Bucky knew, Steve was on his knees and both of his hands were on Bucky’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He didn’t start licking right away, or even touch Bucky much beyond holding him still, and Bucky shivered at the realization that Steve was _just looking at him_.

“Alpha,” he groaned, trying to push back, but Steve held him firmly in place.

“You’re so wet for me,” Steve growled, squeezing Bucky’s ass cheeks. “You smell so good, baby. Such a good Omega.” Bucky couldn’t help the moan that spilled from his lips at the praise. “You’re amazing, so perfect for me.” Bucky felt Steve’s breath directly over where he needed him most. “You’re my Omega,” Steve rumbled.

Before Bucky even fully understood the words that Steve had said, he blurted, “I’m your Omega.”

Then Steve’s mouth was on him, licking and nipping, pushing his tongue inside Bucky over and over. Bucky tried to press back again but Steve only growled and pushed Bucky flat against the tile wall.

“Alpha, please,” Bucky begged, “please, ‘m yours, ‘m your Omega, please.”

“You need me, Omega?” Steve asked.

“Need you, need you, Alpha,” Bucky rambled and then cried out when Steve dove back in, licking and sucking until Bucky couldn’t see straight.

“Say it again,” Steve ordered. “You’re _my_ Omega.”

Bucky sobbed out, “I’m your Omega,” and came all over the shower wall.

It was lucky that Steve’s grip was so tight as Bucky nearly collapsed. Steve stood up and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s back, then turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, Steve grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Bucky’s shoulders.

“This is new,” Bucky murmured, holding up the soft, fluffy fabric.

“I… got them for you.”

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He finished drying himself off while Steve did the same, then Steve hung both towels up to dry.

He seemed to hesitate then, as if unsure of what he was allowed to do. Bucky opened his mouth to speak but a harsh, pained moan was all that came out as his body released slick in preparation.

Steve sprung into action, picking Bucky up and carrying him into the bedroom. Gently, he laid Bucky in the nest and waited. If Bucky’s brain wasn’t so foggy, he would have appreciated it more.

“C-come in, Alpha, _please_.”

Steve swallowed audibly and climbed inside, kneeling near the entrance. “You okay?” He asked.

His cheeks, ears, and chest were flushed; his erection lay untouched between his thighs; and he was panting heavily, but he _waited_. Everyone always said that Alphas couldn’t control themselves around Omegas in heat, that any other Alpha would have tossed Bucky down and fucked him.

But _Steve –_ he set his desires aside to ensure Bucky’s comfort and feelings of safety. Steve – this wonderful, patient man – waited to be asked, to be invited.

Bucky’s chest felt full. “I love you,” he breathed. “So much.”

Before Steve could respond, Bucky flipped onto his belly and pulled his knees up, pushing his ass in the air, presenting. It felt so good, stretching those muscles in his back that ached from the heat.

The air left Steve’s lungs in a whoosh and _he_ whined at the sight, but still did not move.

“Alpha,” Bucky whispered. “Please, I need you.”

After barely a breath, Bucky felt Steve’s hands on him, sliding up his back, followed Bucky Steve’s body, lying over Bucky’s. He pressed his nose against Bucky’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“_Mine_,” he whispered.

“Steve, ‘m ready, please,” Bucky begged.

“You want me like this?” Steve asked.

“Yes, Alpha, like this,” he agreed, nodding.

In the next moment, Steve reached between them to guide his dick against Bucky’s ass, pressing inside in one smooth thrust. Bucky groaned, loud and desperate, as Steve pulled out and slammed back in. He held onto Bucky’s hips at first, pinning him in place as Steve fucked him. Then, after a bit, he gripped Bucky’s shoulders, allowing for longer, deeper thrusts that made Bucky’s vision white out.

“Steve,” Bucky rambled, “you’re my Alpha, such a good Alpha, God, you’re such a good Alpha.”

Every word that fell from Bucky’s lips seemed to urge Steve on. He growled and began thrusting faster, harder, and Bucky could feel his knot beginning to form, making him cry out. He could never have dreamed his heat could be like this, that he could feel so whole and cared for.

He felt the coiling in his abdomen and he gripped the blankets. “Alpha, oh, God, ‘m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Omega,” Steve commanded, using his Alpha voice and Bucky shot off. Steve fucked him through the oversensitivity, his knot catching with each thrust. “You want my knot, Omega?” He rasped and Bucky nodded his head, frantically.

“Your knot – need it, please, _knot me_,” he groaned.

Steve’s hips drove into Bucky one final time, burying himself to the hilt as hit knot blew and he came. Bucky whined and Steve shushed him, pressing kisses to his shoulders and shifting so they lay on their sides.

“Such a good Omega,” Steve soothed, petting Bucky’s hair. “My perfect Omega.”

With the worst of his heat symptoms eased, Bucky could finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this story is complete. This has been literal years of my life.  
Thanks to everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. I was really nervous about this story, since it's my first ABO fic, but the response has been truly wonderful.  
Note that this work is now part of a series. <3

Bucky woke up to sharp cramps in his abdomen and a wet spot underneath him. Once he became more aware, the _need_ reared its head and he whined. Steve had been asleep next to him, snoring quietly until Bucky made that sound.

Flipping over to face Bucky, Steve growled, “You need me again, Omega?”

Bucky nodded his head frantically. “Yes – yes, Alpha, need you.”

“Here,” Steve encouraged, taking Bucky’s wrist and leading him to a kneeling position, then pulling him by the waist until he straddled Steve’s hips. “Like this, Omega.”

Something about being on top, about having the power to determine the speed and strength of the thrusts, filled Bucky with something he wasn’t quite familiar with. Excitement, but something else underneath it – something he imagined Alphas felt all the time.

_Dominance._

Taking Steve’s entire length in one go was so much easier in this position, Bucky wondered why he hadn’t wanted to try it before. When he was fully seated on Steve’s lap, they both moaned. Steve’s hands scrambled for purchase on Bucky’s hips, waist, thighs, _anywhere _he could reach.

Bucky began to rock his hips, holding onto Steve’s shoulders for balance.

In their den, surrounded by their combined scents, Bucky felt dizzy with pleasure. He had never known it could be like this, that it was _meant_ to be like this.

Steve’s eyes were dark and focused as he watched Bucky chase his own pleasure. When his knot began to catch on Bucky’s rim, Steve bared his teeth – a signal of intent, of _desire_.

“Bond with me, Alpha,” Bucky whispered. He looked right at Steve to ensure he understood what Bucky was saying. “Make me yours.”

Steve swallowed, holding Bucky’s gaze as he sat up. The change in position forced Bucky to slow his movements, but he didn’t stop. Steve brushed his hair aside, exposing Bucky’s neck.

“Omega,” he said in a dark voice.

“A-Alpha?” Bucky breathed, reaching up to cover Steve’s hand with his.

Steve’s expression turned as hard and serious as his tone. “Do you still want this?”

Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes – trust _Steve_ to worry about Bucky’s ability to consent at a time like this.

“I do,” he affirmed.

Steve swallowed. “You want to be mine? Forever?”

Instead of responding, Bucky reached up and grabbed Steve’s head, bringing him forward to bury his face in Bucky’s neck. “Alpha,” he breathed, “make me yours.”

Steve’s breath hitched and Bucky felt his teeth drag across the gland; not pressing or biting. “You’re wrong, Buck,” Steve murmured against his skin, “it’s _me_ who’ll be yours.”

Then he bit down and Bucky’s world exploded in a mix of pain and pleasure, of lust and relief, of sheer _euphoria_, but it wasn’t all _his_.

He could feel Steve’s too – the joy and exhilaration he felt by being with Bucky, that Bucky _chose_ him.

In the next moment, Steve’s knot blew and Bucky cried out as he came all over Steve’s chest. Steve growled as he gripped Bucky’s hips and ground into him until Bucky felt Steve come inside him.

After a few seconds, Steve flipped them so he was on top, though they were still tied together. Bucky whimpered when Steve finally released his bite and began pressing tender kisses to Bucky’s wound.

“You okay?” Steve asked, gently.

Bucky felt the emotions well up and he released a sob. “I – Steve, I –”

Steve jerked away, looking at Bucky with terror. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“I love you,” Bucky gasped between hiccuping sobs. “I love you so much, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes were misty. “I love you, Buck,” he said and Bucky pulled him into a kiss.

The change in angle did something wonderful as Steve’s knot pressed against Bucky’s prostate and he cried out. Steve caught on almost immediately. Groaning, he began to circle his hips, allowing the knot to tug on Bucky’s rim for a brief moment – not enough to cause pain. It was the most amazing sensation Bucky had ever experienced in his life, a mix of absolute bliss and a sharp sting.

“Make me come,” he growled, “make me come on your knot.”

“Bossy Omega,” Steve joked but took hold of Bucky’s hips and began a dirty grind that had Bucky’s eyes rolling back in his head. “You’re mine,” Steve rumbled as he picked up the pace.

“Yours,” Bucky agreed. “You’re _mine_, my Alpha, such a good Alpha.”

Steve adjusted a bit, leaning over Bucky’s body. “Mark me,” he commanded, tilting his head. “Mark me, Omega, show the world I’m yours.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. He remembered Sharon and Peggy and the many onlookers who had stared so openly, flirted so brazenly with Steve since they’d met. He remembered how much it hurt, even when Steve was covered in his scent.

He took hold of the back of Steve’s head and pulled him close. “_My Alpha_,” he growled and bit down on Steve’s gland, breaking the skin and marking him forever.

Steve cried out and began thrusting in earnest, grinding against Bucky’s prostate until they both came again in a shuddering climax that took Bucky’s breath away.

As he began to drift off again, he heard Steve breathe, “I love you.”

Bucky smiled. “Love you too.”

_Epilogue_

Bucky’s phone had been on silent for the entirety of his heat, so he expected to have missed a few things. He had not expected to have nearly one hundred text messages from various people, urging him to read the news.

He opened his browser and the story that seemed to occupy every single headline was about Starktech. Well, about _Tony_ Stark. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he read.

_ **Stark – Omega and Proud** _

_ **Will Starktech Survive Tony’s Announcement?** _

_ **How Stark’s Announcement Will Affect Stocks** _

_ **The Culture Change of the Century – Omegas in Charge** _

“St-Steve! Come quick!” Bucky called out.

He’d barely gotten the words out when Steve had rushed through the doorway. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, look,” he turned his phone toward Steve. “Tony Stark came out as an Omega.”

Steve’s eyes went wide as he read. “Holy shit. He’s even talking about taking over as CEO.”

“I know!” Bucky choked out, fighting back tears.

Steve’s eyes were watery as well when he pulled Bucky into a tight embrace. “You do know that you helped him do that, right?”

Bucky sniffled. “No, not really.”

Pulling back, Steve shushed him. “Yes, _really_. You don’t see it, do you?” He asked with furrowed brows.

“See what?” Bucky wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Buck, you’re incredible. You make people want to be better, _do_ better.”

He pressed light kisses to Bucky’s cheeks, his forehead, eyelids, and the tip of his nose. Bucky chuckled but when he tried to pull Steve into a kiss, he resisted.

“You changed me, Buck.” Steve buried his nose in Bucky’s neck, breathing his scent in with a sigh.

Bucky gripped Steve’s shirt, holding him tightly. “We’ve both changed.”

Steve chuckled against Bucky’s neck. “It’s pretty amazing how far we’ve come since the night we met.”

Bucky nodded. “That feels like decades ago. Like it happened a hundred years ago.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “I’m glad it wasn’t… but I would’ve waited.”

“For me?”

“For you.”

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not goodbye to these two. I have to write a certain scene that never found its way into this story! *coughswitchingcough* See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humapuma) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/humapuma817)! I love talking about Stucky, fanfics, and just getting to know people.


End file.
